Bayonetta : Jordan
by Isaac Clark aka Reven
Summary: A Fairly normal Boy living on the streets of Vigrid Jordan has been alone all his life no family and no friends and one day things change he finds out about him self and his purpose in this world and finds love along the way but its not an easy Journey ... (based of the story Bayonetta: Katie by dana prince)
1. Chapter 1

Introduction:

Firstly i must say I don't Own Bayonetta or any of the characters, places , ideas or anything ells that's included in this story that someone ells may own but especially i also want to mentioned and give lots of credit to dana prince for writing her story Bayonetta: Katie which one of the characters in this story was borrowed from that (out of inspiration i didn't mean to steal it or anything harsh) any way this story uses the Character Katie and if any one would like to understand that character more before reading this or simply wants to read a grate Bayonetta story i recommend reading Bayonetta: Katie. any way,This is my first story i have ever written and Published on Fan fiction so i don't expect it to be a grate success or even very good but well i hope you like it :)

Chapter 1 Alone

It was a cold night and rain beat down hard on the streets of Vigrid window shutters flapped and beat in the gale. Jordan ran for his life blood pounding in his ears and footsteps shaking his whole body as he ran cloths heavy with the cold rain water soaking him and shoos slipped on the wet cobbles making it hard to keep his balance as he ran for his life and his pursuers running after him he did not know what they wanted only that they were they wanted him dead. As he ran through the dark streets he tried to evade them my running through back alleys and then his luck ran out as he ran into a dead end and there was nowhere to run he clenched his fists and got ready for the coming fight they sped round the corner and stopped as they realised the chase was over one of the scruffy men laughed and said that it was over and Jordan shouted "not yet!" one of the men pulled out a knife and the others had knuckle dusters and other thuggish weapons Jordan was scared deep down afraid of dying but it didn't show on the outside. He shouted "what do you want!" one of the men laughed "you mean you don't know?" "NO!" he shot back in a shaky and loud voice the wind drowning out the sound of everything the man replied "we want you dead and the woman as well" Jordan looked confused "what woman ?" he shouted "ha don't play stupid the one who has been protecting you all this time" Jordan was annoyed and confused "well you got the wrong guy" the men laughed at him closing in on him "no kid we haven't , and before you die you're gonna tell me where she is" Jordan charged at him knocking him down and beating him but he soon felt half a dozen fists and feet pounding on his head and back and he couldn't move or fight back the shock and pain was too much he was afraid of dying alone and afraid for no reason and he began to cry and it stopped he heard loud bangs it sounded like gun fire he tried to stand up but just fell back onto the floor resting on a wall his vision blurred but before he started to pass out he saw the face of an angle dressed in black and with black hair wearing glasses her hand touched his cheek as she knelt in front of him and she told him "it will be ok your safe" and everything when black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Awake

Jordan had bad dreams of being chased by shadows and demons alone and afraid. He woke up with a shock shaking and breathing heavily he was in a big bed in a room with only a bed side light on and sitting in a chair next to him was her ... the beautiful angle that rescued him he looked at her she said softly "are you ok?" I couldn't speak in surprise then he managed to shakily ask "are you an angle?" she quietly laughed to herself "no why do you say that" "because you're the most beautiful person I have ever seen" she blushed and smiled she had a kind warm smile that warmed my heart "thank you" she giggled "now get some rest" she leaned over and kissed his for head her soft lips touching one of his bruises but it did not hurt he only felt her soft lips and he felt warm and nice around her and he realised for the first time ... He was in love.

The next day he woke up hungry and thirsty and found food all ready by his bed once he finished his food he got out of bed and found his body very bruised and scared he changed into new shirt , hoody and pants as well as trainers he looked at a mirror in the room to find his face bruised to cut as well he sighed and then limped out of the room to find the beautiful woman sitting at the bar he pulled up his hood and looked around at the large dimly lit room full of empty tables and chairs it was a strange bar with no windows and no customers. After looking around the room Jordan limped up to the bar and was about to talk to the woman when she asked him to sit he wouldn't have said no anyway, he sat on a stool near her She looked over to him and smiled "so you must have some questions" he nodded "but first take off that hood" he hesitated no wanting to reveal his beat up face he did so and she said "there that wasn't so hard was it? Why are you so embarrassed?" he was normally strong and confident but now he was week and battered and he couldn't even look her in the eye or talk to her he felt week "I ... Just feel bad about this , you having to save me and looking after me , I should go any way I have eaten your food taken these cloths and slept hear and I can't repay you so I should leave ... And if those people find me I don't want you to get in trouble because of me" she rolled her eyes "aw stop acting tough you can barely walk and I definitely don't want you to pay me back for helping you" he was taken aback by what she said he had grown up on the streets and no one had ever helped him before like this.

He stumbled to find the right words "I can't ... Thank you enough I haven't done anything for you to help me" she placed her hand on his "its ok, I'm hear to help you" he felt safe and happy with her and he didn't know why she was so nice be he like her because of it and he loved her because she was a good person she was the best thing that happened to him in his life.

Thinking on the whole situation he was curious as to why she was so nice "so why are you ..." "helping you?" she finished his sentence first "we'll let me explain ..." She downed the rest of her cocktail and then spoke as if getting the courage to speak "it's kind of a long story you see have you heard of the umbra witches?" Jordan thought for a moment he had heard rumours about a clan of witches who lived in Vigrid a long time ago "yer , well I mean sort off" "well they were all hunted off and killed 500 years ago except 3" Jordan put 1 and 1 together and looking at her uncertain "... your ... An umbra witch" she was a bit worried by his tone "yes I am really, I don't know what you heard about them but" Jordan stopped her "firstly I believe you" he said looking into her eyes reassuringly "and secondly no I haven't heard anything and I don't care what ever any one says you are a good person like an angle" he didn't know if he may have gone a bit too far by saying that be she reacted differently "I'm not an angel! Why would you say that ?" he was shocked at her reaction she seemed offended "I'm sorry it's just that you beautiful and kind and you helped me and I didn't mean to got to far I'm sorry" she looked confused then realised "wait you haven't seen a real angle" she laughed to herself "you think there beautiful creatures ..." she laughed realising the misunderstanding "o I see well ... just you then" she stopped and looked at him and blushed "own err ... Thank you" he smiled "hay I'm just being honest" she smiled back "I'm flattered , thank you Jordan you're a gentleman , but any way I was telling you about why your hear"

She tried to gain her strong, confident composure again "I am an umbra witch as well as my friend Jeanne and someone ells, we are the last of the umbra clan now most witch powers are given to females be every so often fate grants a male of umbra blood grate power even more than a normal witch" he could see where this was leading but it hadn't impacted on him yet. She continued "you are ... a warlock" saying it with relief and tension Jordan was confused "what is a warlock?" "Like I said a man with even stronger powers than a witch" he thought for a second about what this meant he had powers? And was part of the umbra clan and what does that mean he is related to her? "so am I related to you or something and what was the umbra clan?" she laughed to herself "no I would have told you that silly , and the umbra witches where a sort of tribe of all the women who were witches and they were rivals with the lumen sages she went on to talk about the witch hunts and then her meeting Jeanne and her being in the box for all that time and then the hunt for the eyes of the world and her adventures and her friends and Jordan just listen to pretty much her whole life story in a trance just staring and listening to her for hours and the time just when once she was done they talked like friends for a while until she realised that is was getting late then she said that Jordan should get some more sleep to heal he agreed but before he when he said to her looking into her eyes seriously "I haven't ever had a friend I could rely on or even trust but you ... I have only know you this short time and yet I feel I can trust you with my life ... Err ha I don't even know your name angle" she giggled and blushed "you're a very nice person Jordan thank you I am happy to call you my friend and my umbra name is Bayonetta but my real name is Cereza it means ..." "rose in Spanish" "yes it does you're a very intelligent and cultured person" the compliment flattered him coming from her it made him feel nice "thank you" he said like a shy boy he got up and before he left said "goodbye rose" she got up and hugged him "good by Jordan friend sleep well tomorrow will be long" he when to bed very happy that night saying to himself "rose , Cereza , Bayonetta ... My love" with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 new beginning

Jordan woke to Bayonetta tapping his shoulder and softly telling him to wake up normally he was a heavy sleeper but with her asking him she was awake faster than he had ever been before. Rubbing sleep from his eyes he yawned to see her standing at his bed side he was about to get out he realised he had no cloths on and quickly pulled the covers back and apologised she giggled "its ok , just get changed and meet me at the bar we got a big day ahead" when she left the room he was out of bed and changed so fast Bayonetta hadn't had time to sit down before he came to the bar she was surprised "you can really get a move on when you have to" she drank the rest of her cocktail "err isn't it a bit early for drinking?" Jordan said with a surprised look "ha yes but this isn't alcohol don't you fret" Jordan felt a bit embarrassed. Bayonetta got up and told him about the bar and that it wasn't on earth but in a separate dimension called inferno and to get hear they used a portal they walked to the back of the bar she explained how the separate dimensions and Purgatorio and told him that she could take him there to use the portal she drew an invisible circle in the air with her finger then she held his hand and lead him through it and he saw a red portal and she lead him through it and out into the normal world back to the outskirts of Vigrid the daylight hurt his eyes it was the first time seeing it days bur it felt like years he smiled at the feeling of it on his skin the last time he was here felt the cold rain on his skin and black clouds in the sky.

She asked if he was done , he then realised he was just enjoying the view while she kept walking "o err sorry it's just ..." she laughed "I know , its ok" he ran to catch up with her they were in a field on a hill side and at the side of it was a wood and they were heading to another woman the same height as Bayonetta wherein fashionable cloths and sort silvery / grey hair she leaned against a tree at first not seeming to notes the 2 but then looking over and staring Jordan walking with Bayonetta studying him almost she said to them when they got close "I see you brought our friend" Bayonetta nodded "he's ready" her friend looked at him from head to toe "mnmm he looks like a warrior ... but he's too young" Bayonetta said crossing her arms "... And he wouldn't exactly be the first 'young' person we trained now would he" her friend sighed "well it's gonna be tougher for him because we got a time limit and he might brake" she said looking into his eyes he became uneasy with her staring at him so he felt he had to speak "it's nice to meet you in Jordan and you must be ... Jeanne" she sighed "well at least he's got the manners to introduce himself Bayonetta" she said in a slightly annoyed tone the he extended her hand he shook it and bowed "yes I am Jeanne , and you are a gentleman indeed" she said smiling "thank you" he replied flattered "err so why am I here? If I may ask" Jeanne looked even more annoyed when he said that "Bayonetta have you told this poor boy anything at all?" Jordan rushed to her defence before she could speak "no ... It's my fault I didn't ask and its ok I don't mind" Bayonetta said lowering her head "she's right though I just when on about me the whole time I didn't tell you why your here. I said you're a warlock a person with immense power but your also the only one who can fight the 'night bringer' ..." there was an uneasy silence from Jeanne and Bayonetta when she said that name and the name seemed familiar and terrifying but he didn't know why.

Jordan broke the uneasy silence "err what's that?" Bayonetta looked at him "he's ..." Jeanne interrupted "a very bad thing that if you don't stop him will bring death and destruction to the planet and only you can stop him" Jordan was shocked and felt a big weight on him he felt sick he looked at his feet and mumbled to himself "I don't , I can't do this" he looked up to Bayonetta "how am I ... I can't save the world how can I" she placed a hand on his shoulder and her voice was calm "you can , I know you can , you were born to do this" he stood staring at his feet again "WHY me! I'm not ... I'm nothing , I have no parents they were killed when I was young and I lived in an orphanage my chilled hood and lived on the streets after that no friends , family , no one to love and NOTHING my whole life ... Why me out of everyone why not you or anything in not strong enough or brave enough to do it" he felt tears in his eyes all the loneliness he felt in his life he felt and couldn't take it his legs felt weak and he fell crying "in so alone! And I don't want to die for no reason ..." Jeanne stood there a disapproving look on her face and he asked out loud "why?" Bayonetta knelt in front of him and said in a loving caring voice "because I believe in you" Jordan looked up his red eyes looking at her disbelievingly "what?" "I believe you can do this" "but why me I don't have anything?" "you're a good person , yes you don't have anything BUT that you are the nicest person I have EVER met and you're the one to defeat pure evil" he looked at her drying his eyes "you think?" she smiled "I know it!" she stood up and offered him a hand up "IF you accept this then you will begin a journey and if your strong enough then it will make you a great man but if you give up and stop then you WILL fail and you WILL suffer for it do you understand what this means?" he thought about it did he want to do this could he ... She believed in him and he swore before he accepted "I swear that no matter what I will stop this and save the world or I WILL die trying" then he grabbed Bayonetta's hand and she lifted him up Jeanne smiled and laughed "now that's the spirit of a warrior" he was ready to begin Bayonetta put her arm over his shoulder and they walked towards the portal Bayonetta said to him "a journey has begun and it will be hard and long and tough and unfortunately you will have to sacrifice for it but I know that you will be happy by the end of it".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 warrior in the making

Jordan's training began with his first lesson in discipline he learnt how to control his emotions and stay calm under pressure and make the right choice. He then learnt more physical things like fighting hand to hand and he ran and did exercise he built up his reflexes and reaction time by playing simple games like catching this the blind folded as well as this he then learnt the art of sword fighting from Bayonetta and pistol fighting from Jeanne. He learnt everything the umbra witches could teach him in months which would take years to master Jordan still had not 'master' anything but he did a good job of learning the basics and 3 months into his training Bayonetta was worried about him he had trained with both witches but Bayonetta even though she was passing him Jeanne gave him no slack and not brakes and pushed him almost to the point where he was injured in training she was concerned that they had been gone for too long and it was now getting dark and had been raining for hours they left at 6 when the sun came up and it was now setting and he was still gone she set off to find them and she found them at an assault cores they got ordain to make from trees it was big and in the rain most of the ground around it had turned to mud the rain poured down and as she made her way there she heard a gunshot she heard another and another the lots the last few firing into the air Bayonetta was worried they were fighting but when she got there she saw Jeanne standing next Jordan how was face done in a puddle of mud and rain water his cloths complexly covered in mud and torn Jeanne shouted at him to get up firing another shot near his head but he did not flinch she saw she had a foot on his back and Bayonetta was horrified "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Jeanne looked over at Bayonetta a scowl on her face but Bayonetta was filled with hatred and rage and she could not stand up to her.

Jeanne stood dumbfounded at what was happening Bayonetta shouting he marched up to Jeanne shouting curses and when she got close shoved her out the way and rolled over Jordan who gasped for air and was pathetically fighting of Bayonetta in a blind panic mud in his eyes and shock on his face. Bayonetta despite Jordan being covered in mud hugged him and told him it was her and he stopped and just gasped for air as she hugged him tears almost forming in her eyes to see him like this and anger if it was not her most beloved friend who did this she would kill Jeanne right there for it but instead she completely blanked her defensive rant about how she had to push him and that he wasn't strong enough Bayonetta just rubbed the mud from his eyes and mouth as he tried to speak Jordan seemed sad as he weeded out "I'm sorry ... I failed you I couldn't keep up ... I'm done" Bayonetta hugged him tighter again "no you did grate I promise you I swear you did fantastic" even though he didn't feel it or think it he had passed what was to be the final test he had practiced fighting and running then more fighting and running for hours straight with no food or water only cold rain and wind to keep him going through the pain. He made Bayonetta so proud and she loved him like a son for it but he didn't realise this even after 3 months of training he still had 1 thing that he did this for 1 person that made it worth it he was doing this to prove himself to Bayonetta but she didn't realise that he was doing it for love for her.

She carried him back to the gate of hell where her room was and he had a shower he sat in the shower crying to himself felling disappointed that he failed Bayonetta and everyone ells when he heard her knocking at the door and he asked her to go away he didn't want her to see him like this. He sat on the floor of the shower looking down then after a minute the door open to revel a naked Bayonetta he was shocked and couldn't say a word he couldn't move or breath just stare she giggled "its rude to stare" he wasn't sad anymore just ... Well he didn't think or say or do anything frozen in time he felt she opened the door of the shower "it's not full is it" he couldn't speak to stand there as she came in "erm ..." was all he could say and even that took some thought to say he was also very embarrassed at being naked in front of her and realised it and covered himself up she laughed "too late now I saw you and besides you have seen me so don't be ashamed and ..." she said pointing 'further south' "... Don't be embarrassed I'm rather flattered" his face when bright red as he realised his 'reaction' to her she just washed herself as normal and he tried to carry on but then thinking about something ells he could only think of his failure and he felt depressed and sad again Bayonetta asked "you think you did bad?" he nodded "no you succeeded , your half way to becoming a warrior believe me you when furthered than anyone and did a great job saying looking into his eyes he smiled "really" "yes I'm not lying I promise you're on your way there" he felt better and soon he really felt he had done good she asked after he thought about it "so you ok?" "yer I'm good..." he said his eyes lightly drifting off without his permission away from her face she gave him a cheeky smile "well if you're gonna stand there goring you may as well be useful and do my back" he tried not to smile and seem to enthusiastic but her plan to talk to him AND make him feel better worked and she got a chance to show herself off to someone who she knew would respect her and like her she smiled when her back was turned to him she was getting even more off a kick from it that he was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Warriors weapons and training

Jordan woke up fairly late that day seeing that he was not been woken up early for a change he saw there was a note on the cabinet from Bayonetta it read

"We have gone to do some business we will be back by dinner, speak to Rodin to get your new toys you have definitely earned them xxx"

She also kissed the note with lipstick prints by the kisses it made him smile. He got dressed to find that Rodin was cleaning glasses with an old rag when he stopped and stared and Jordan it put him off even though he had glasses on he felt his heavy menacing gaze on him. Jordan looked at him when he got to the bar but couldn't speak "what you want little man" he normally wouldn't take crap from anyone but he was almost terrified of Rodin and what he might do with his bare hands that looked like they could smash walls "erm ... Do you have ... The stuff?" "what stuff" he spat back Jordan felt very uneasy then Rodin smiled "ha I'm only fuckin wich ya yer I got the stuff" he said motioning for him to come behind the bar and he opened the back of the bar which opened into a back room that was filled with all kinds of weapons and he walked passed them into another one that was locked and he opened it to reveal a manikin dressed in black light cloths with armour plates attached to the arms shoulder chest legs and a black hood and what looked like a skull mask (similar to the one from Dishonoured) he looked at the armour in awe it was a menacing thing and it looked like it fitted his size perfectly Rodin said "this is the armour of the warlock worn by every umbra warlock since the first and now Bayonetta has given it to you" Jordan felt humbled to receive it "and I made you a sword and pistol" he walked over to a black wooden case that was on a table opening it Jordan saw inside that there was a sword a Katana in a black scabbard and platinum guard on it he lifted it out to see the onyx coloured blade with platinum inscribing on the blade it was Japanese writing that he did not understand he asked Rodin "what does it say?" Rodin staged "I don't know Bayonetta asked me to write it on I don't know what it says" Jordan picked up the pistol that was also charcoal black it was a Mauser pistol lighter than Bayonetta's but faster it was fully automatic and had a massive rate of fire as well as shooting incendiary ammo but needed magazines to be replaced unlike Bayonetta's every few 100 rounds.

Jordan asked Rodin if he could put it on the replied "it's all you property now just don't waste it its good stuff and I'm surprised Bayonetta trusts you with it but if she dose then we all can just make sure you save this world or I'm gonna make your afterlife a VERY bad time" Jordan nodded then Rodin left the room and he got changed into his new Armour and equipped his weapons that suited him perfectly. He gathered ammo for the gun and felt in one of the pockets an old pocket watch it was gold but couldn't be opened to see the clock it ticked normally it was strange but he forgot about it and slipped it into his pocket again. He walked out and when to Rodin and asked if he had a room to practice his sword fighting in he closed the door to the room he had his Armour in and opened it with another key to find a bigger room with mannequins to practice on and other targets he trained for hours with the sword it moved so fast and cut like glowing hot steel trough butter and didn't blunt it was a perfect weapon for him and combined with the pistol he made powerful combinations of attacks soon non if the mannequins where left in 1 peace but they reset when he left and re-entered the room and there were more to practice on. Soon he had is previous skills, with a wooden sword fighting Jeanne and Bayonetta and these skills fighting mannequins with a real one, combined to make him proficient at it in a few hours he then was fighting and was surprised by the door creaking open and fired a few bullets at it before dropping the gun in shock had he just shot someone ... Bayonetta?

He heard whispering trough the other end of the door then Bayonetta said "Jordan ... Is that you?" he sighed with relief "YES! I thought I shot you , I'm so sorry my reactions just made me jump..." she came in and said "its ok" and then put her hands on her hips "but you need to learn how to deal with surprises or you're gonna end up killing someone" she laughed he smiled under his mask and nodded "yes I will" she smiled to "so you like your new stuff , you look fearsome like the old warlocks before you , and you have been practicing quite a lot according to Rodin" "yer I love it and yes I have practiced for hours now I think I lost track of time but I'm starving and haven't eaten all day" Bayonetta sighed "you need to relax some time you train far too hard" Jordan nodded "yes Bayonetta" she grabbed his arm and lead him out "come on I got you some food" he sat at the bar to find bags filled with food and ingredients in 1 bag though there where sandwiches and other quick food and he took off his mask and began devouring them his stomach grumbled he got used to going without food he didn't get hungry anymore till he saw it Bayonetta laughed "you ARE hungry art you ... Poor you I will have to make sure you always got food can't have the next warlock starving to death" she mused Jordan finished the food and then helped her pack the food away in to a kitchen in the back. Jordan was curios "what have you done today that was ... Important? Got shopping?" he realised how patronising the question was after he said it and apologise "sorry I didn't mean ... I mean you have probably" Bayonetta sighed taking her glasses off for a second rubbing her eyes with her fingers "why are you so unconfident around me? What makes you so nervous all the time?" Jordan froze, of course it was his love for her but he couldn't say anything he just mumbled "nothing" she moaned in annoyance "I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. But not today now we got business to do today we were scouting for angles who were looking for something in Vigrid and whatever there looking for we need to know what it is so tonight where going to attack them and find out" Jordan nodded taking his mind of the subject before burying it deep down like he always dose and it ate him up it almost destroyed him. Bayonetta said "so get your stuff and meet me out side in 5 ok" there was a silence as Jordan stared at the floor blankly she shook his shoulder "OK!" he snapped back to reality "ok" he vaguely said Bayonetta was frustrated "this better not be a problem for the mission I want you focused right!" Jordan looked her in the eye and said confidently "no it won't" she was relived "ok good now get your stuff and let's go"

When he got outside the air was calm and it was pitch black apart from some street lights that where in the streets of Vigrid where they came out at. In the streets only a lone black cat scuttled into an ally way when they came out the demonic portal that startled it leaning against a wall impatiently was Jeanne she strode up to them and said "you 2 lovers took your time" Jordan felt uneasy when she said that like she knew but she didn't Bayonetta was simply annoyed by her comment "ha ... ha ... ha ... Not funny Jeanne" she sarcastically smiled Jeanne became more serious then getting to business "so they are gathered in Vigrid main park I believe its where the gate is buried" Jordan did not know what was going on "a gate to where?" Jeanne looked at him and sighed as if he had asked what was his name "ugh* the gate to the inferno temple where the ... Night bringer can do the ceremony to gain his power to consume the world and make it his" Bayonetta defended him "and how was he meant to already know that if you keep leaving him out of the loop" she said rolling her eyes Jeanne hesitantly agreed "I'm sorry, but yes I believe the angles are guarding it stopping anything from uncovering it..." Jordan asked "who like us?" Jeanne didn't like being interrupted "yes ... But not just us it seems they are on the looked out from people who do not travel in Purgatorio humans possibly , servants of the night bringer who might open the gate but they don't understand it was built by the umbra we know how to sabotage the gate and they will be destroyed and over powered if we leave them to just guard it so we brake in and sabotage the gate" she said with a cheeky smile "ok good" Bayonetta said Jordan asked "and if they spot us ?" Jeanne said loading her pistol "then we improvise!"

We followed Bayonetta as she silently crouched through the park towards the gate making almost no noise it was incredible how she was so quiet. They made it to a clearing where the gate existed in Purgatorio but they couldn't make it there without being seen Bayonetta told Jordan to wait where he was with Jeanne while she flanked she sneaked to the other side of the clearing and then stepped out into the open and began monologueing distracting the angles making various innuendo jokes it made Jordan laugh but Jordan was suddenly hushed my a serious looking Jeanne who put her hand over his mouth they then snook to the gate while the angles surrounded Bayonetta once they got there Jeanne removed a dark red ruby from the center of the table in front of it which looked like a control device to activate it with stone markings and circular dials which seemed to be able to turn to activate it or set coordinates. Jordan realised after getting there that Bayonetta had begun to fight the angles alone and as Jeanne and him ran to the edge of the park where the portal to the gates of hell was Jordan stopped and started to go and help Bayonetta Jeanne shouted for him not leave her and that she could handle it but he couldn't leave her to these creatures he ran straight for them and soon when he got there found that he was slightly out matched by the angles he drew his sword and attacked the first one but it turned around and he barley dodged its counter attack he shot it with his pistol shooting burning holes through the torso and he stabbed it again he locked blades with the next one but it was far too strong and he was forced back and fell over the angle came over to finish him off but Bayonetta's sowed came slicing through it and it felt swiftly she dispatched the others before Jordan could get up in a dance of fluent sword strokes and gun fire Jordan stood there in awe at this goddess or angle of death she was so beautiful and yet so dangerous it was a strange contrast it toyed with Jordan as to whether he should love or fear her Bayonetta walked over to him and frowned "you should have went with Jeanne you're not ready for full combat yet" Jordan realised his mistake now "yes I know I didn't realise these things where so hard to kill you make it look easy" Bayonetta grabbed his hand and picked him up by it lifting him off the grown and then placing him down he realised that she has supernatural powers that he did not yet and he stared at her with awe this beautiful goddess was truly more powerful than him ... well for now Bayonetta realised he admired her power but fear his want to unlock his own uncontrollable limitless power.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 power and revelations?

Jordan woke up the next morning to see Bayonetta in the corner of the room staring at him he was suppressed this was the first time in a very long time he woke up to her since the first couple of times he woke up to her when he had been beaten he was confused as to why she was there he rubbed his eyes "erm ... Morning ... Something you want?" she snapped out of her day dream thighs and back to him "o ... Erm yes ok sorry. I was just thinking about giving you your power it is time to unlock it" Jordan smiled and asked "ok good how?" "by doing the umbra rite of passage for a warlock and unlocking your potential by giving you your 'demon sponsored' who will grant you power" Jordan was a bit afraid by this 'demon sponsor' he didn't want to make a deal he asked her nervously "I don't want to sell my soul to a demon to get power" Bayonetta looked at him happily "don't worry you are an exception that gives infinite power for no pay back necessary ha" she laughed and sighed thinking to herself Jordan asked "erm so what's the catch" she looked uncomfortable and after a pause she replied nervously "erm no ... No catch ... So get your clothes on and meet us out side"

It was a bright day outside and Jeanne was waiting with a smile on her face which was unusual Jordan laughed "I can't remember the last time I saw you smile Jeanne?" she laughed "ha thanks ... No today is a good day, today you become one of our clan, our brother" she seemed happy for him and Jordan felt this would make him properly accepted with this team of witches all though apparently there where 3 he only ever met Bayonetta and Jeanne ... In fact apart from Rodin he hadn't seen any one ells since those thugs in the ally way that night but come to think of it didn't matter Jeanne and Bayonetta where the only people he needed in his life , Bayonetta more literally not being near her reminded him of lonely he really was and how much he needed love ...how much he needed her. On the floor was a clearing with no grass and stones and a Wight pentagram drawn in dirt with his sword at the top of the circle he walked up to it and looked at Bayonetta "what will happen?" "We do the ceremony and you'll meet you demon and he will decide if your worthy of his power" "what is the daemon called?" "luci ... I mean demos" "what does that mean?" "erm ... Doesn't matter the point is don't look at it in the eye and try and end the conversation quickly AND do everything Jeanne says you promise!" Bayonetta said seriously Jordan nodded and she put her hand on his shoulder "NO PROMICE ME!" Jordan was shocked at her seriousness and got scared "o ... o ok ... I promise I wont. Bayonetta" he said in a shaky voice "what?" "I'm scared" he looked at the floor he was scared of the first time in a while and he was ashamed she didn't speak just hugged him and she held him in a loving protective embrace he felt safe ... And truly happy with her loving him like that.

After hugging for a while Jeanne cleared her throat and Jordan snapped back to it and rather coldly it seemed pushed away from Bayonetta and composed his self , embarrassed looked at the floor not looking anywhere near Bayonetta or Jeanne. Jeanne then said "well if you two are finished we can begin if you would like to sit in the circle with your legs crossed" I sat down as instructed and then Bayonetta whispered in my ear "good luck , my sweet" he didn't even turn around all though he wanted nothing more than to hold her again he had to become the tough warrior he needed to be and now was definitely the time to start Jeanne then instructed him "close your eyes and place your left hand on the scabbard and right hand on the handle" he did then Bayonetta and Jeanne spoke in and ancient language and cast a spell of sorts and soon the ritual was almost done it seemed Jean said "now you must take you tour sword he did open your eyes and look into Bayonetta's he did and she was crouched in front of him he stared into the eyes she asked her "do you sister vouch for this soul to become one of the umbra clan once again" Bayonetta said firmly "I DO" Jeanne then spoke again "swear on you blood and your clan" Bayonetta took of her right glove and held the blade tightly then slid her hand and a trail of crimson smudged the blade Jordan had to tough time staring into her eyes as she bit her lip in pain and he had to sit there then Jeanne said "do you swear on your life that you will devote to the warlock code and serve the clan and its sisters" Jordan without hesitation agreed "I DO" Jeanne said grimly "now ... Point the sword to your chest ..." Jordan felt scared deep down but did it he saw a tear in Bayonetta's eye. Jeanne commanded after he was pointing the sword at himself "Bayonetta it is time" she placed her arms around his neck and she said holding back her crying "I'm so sorry" Jordan panicked and shouted "WAIT NO NO ! ..." it was too late he felt a sharp pain in his chest then he felt cold as everything went black...

Jordan opened his eyes he was standing up looking at his own body the sword coming through his back lying on the floor blood pooling on the floor Bayonetta was pushing a cloth she had brought where the sword was trying to stop the blood coming out while Jeanne injected him with a red vile of something he couldn't hear them but he say Bayonetta's face she was so upset and crying. Jordan then realised that he was little looking at himself and wondered how it was possible and a voice came from behind him "she cares allot about you know ha her only weakness you know , I should know she's my finest champion apart from you" Jordan thought the voice was familiar but couldn't think from where he turned around to find a tall man with black hair and red eyes in sharp deep black suit "are you ... Demos ?" he felt uneasy near him nervous and frightened he laughed a deep and menacing laugh "HA HA HA ! is that what she said HA trying to protect you always the mother that one will do anything to protect her family and friends far to week to be truly a champion of inferno but you ... you are strong , alone and powerful , not like her that stupid woman..." he cut him off in absolute rage "DONT YOU DARE SAY THAT!" he frowned "it seems you have developed a weakness I hope you can fix it soon before it's too late or I'll have to fix it myself and deal with her to make you realise how dangerous it is to get ... Attached, hahaha" Jordan didn't want to hear his threats that made him angry "just give me my powers so I can go" the man looked at him with a piercing glaze "you lucky that you're so valuable boy or I would torcher you for eternity for talking back to me" Jordan was scared to his bone but on the outside barley kept his image by standing tall and staring at him head on a stern look on his face the man smiled "now that's what I mean your strong now , yes you shall have your powers" he was about to walk away when he added "o yes and if Cereza or that stuck up bitch Jeanne lets me down in training you then tell her I won't hurt her I will skin that little bitch Katie in front of her, got it!" Jordan nodded even though he didn't know how Katie was he didn't care he wanted to leave. The man walked away disappearing and Jordan felt sleepy and passed out he heard crying in the distance and Jeanne saying something to some one Bayonetta that was it calming her ... Bayonetta was crying why? Jordan then felt pain in his chest then he felt warm wet liquid on his chest then the sun on his skin then the voices where clearer and he remembered everything even the bad dream Jordan breathed in sharply and it hurt so much and he screamed so loud in pain it hurt so badly "awww ! Help help, please it hurts" franticly hands touched his face and as he opened his eyes the sunlight hurt the but he got used to it and saw Bayonetta some blood on her beautiful face tears smugged it as they had been streaming down her face she kept repeating to calm him "its ok, its all right, don't worry, you're ok" again and again seeming like she was more scared than him almost he opened his eyes and gained his full senses "Cereza? I mean Katie? Erm ... No Bayonetta I'm I still alive?" she laughed holding his cheek in 1 hand looking lovingly into his eyes "you're ok, what happened?" "I erm ... Yes I got the powers but there was something ells" Jordan looked around confused and looked down to see the sword in his chest and he began to panic and felt massive pain again "aw god I'm gonna die, aw it hurts Bayonetta just ..." then he felt a heavy blow to the head and before he fell unconscious again he heard shouting "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" and then it went quiet.

Jordan woke up in his bed the pain in his chest was not as bad and he looked down to find the sword was gone and his cloths somehow which as stupid as it was made him think more about how embarrassing that must have been in front of Bayonetta ... and JEANNE ! God he didn't want to be in the same room as them again. He looked over to the bed side table to find that there was water , he drunk the whole glass he felt thirsty and weak it was hard to pick up the glass he remembered he lost lots of blood he looked to where the sword had been the bandages where gone and there was only a scar left there "what the ..." he said out loud how could that be how long has he been asleep ... days ... WEEKS no not possible this isn't a hospital he couldn't survive that long in a normal bed unless they used magic he remembered back seeing Jeanne inject him with the red liquid what's was that some sort of potion , it didn't matter he only needed to get out of this bed and changed he crawled to the side then tried to get out but just rolled and hit the floor smacking his head on the table he cried of "ow FUCK! Aw !" he rubbed his head and then like lightning Bayonetta burst through the door to find Jordan on the flood holding his head Bayonetta crouched next to him and put a hand on his shoulder "o god are you ok , what happed , are you hurt?" Jordan just lay there face down blushing "what do I do" the thought to himself he managed a shaky reply "erm I'm ok just leave" he thought to himself "own that was nice well done idiot" Bayonetta then took her hand off him and stood up with a strange look on her face "ok then, are you sure?" he was feeling embarrassed and annoyed at himself "no! ... I mean yes sorry. Just go ... Please" Bayonetta sighed and walked away leaving him on the floor like that made her uncomfortable but he asked her to.

Jordan managed to make it to his feet shakily and then put on some cloths and realised how shaky his legs where and he fell onto a dresser knocking off some things causing Bayonetta to find him barley standing up hold the cabinet for support she dashed over to him and put an arm around his shoulder and 1 around his legs and scoped him up carrying him bridal style he felt embarrassed he was meant to be strong and now he can't even walk on his own he felt angry not sad anymore no more crying just anger she gently placed him down on the bed and sat next to him he had a very angry look on his face "are you ok?" she asked in a gentle voice Jordan replied "NO! Of cores not" she was taken aback by his shouting "why? what's wrong?" she asked "ME I'm wrong I'm useless , I'm scared of things and weak and no I can't even walk outside without collapsing on the floor ... He was right I'm useless" Bayonetta sat closer to him and stroked her fingers through his hair Jordan hatred began to fade away quickly as she made him feel ok she spoke "you're not useless you just scared thinking you can't do anything but you haven't had anything to do yet you haven't fought anything or anyone and that's when you must be strong but now outside of battle you should be human not tough and cold and mercy less but a good caring person" Jordan nodded she was right the time for being the unbreakable hero was later now he should be normal Bayonetta asked "and how said you where week?" "Demos ... And he the threatened you" Bayonetta's caring expression turned to horror "what did he say?" "He said you where week for caring for me and I was becoming the same and ..." he didn't want to tell her the next part it might upset her but she pushed him "what? What did he say Jordan?" he looked away she said "if I failed because you trained my poorly he would kill Katie in front of you" Bayonetta began to cry and Jordan put his hand on her shoulder and he lunged forward and hugged him crying on his shoulder "I'm a bad person I let her down so much , I'll never let you go " she held both his arms tight and looked at him with fierce eyes "I swear to you I will never let you go ever!" Jordan was both sad that she was crying and yet nervous by what she mean who was Katie did Bayonetta betray her? Bayonetta wouldn't do that she's a nice person ... She is a nice person?

After falling asleep again when Bayonetta left he woke up at when he thought was the next day he couldn't tell he had gone back under the covers wherein nothing he knew that he wouldn't be leaving this bed much apart from stumbling to the toilet which he wore a bath robe. After waking up he was surprised to see not Bayonetta but Jeanne come through the door with breakfast and put it by his bed side he asked he what she thought of him being in bed all the time she was surprisingly caring towards him "well you did almost die just to get your powers I understand that and you should to, and I hope you get well soon" "wow are you starting to go all soft Jeanne?" he teased "o you think I'm all harsh well only because I was training you I mean just ask Katie ..." she was smiling then looked sad and uncomfortable when she said her name Jordan was annoyed there's that name again "can I ask you a question" Jeanne returned to reality "o yer what?" Jordan felt like he was about to ask a very uncomfortable question "erm ... Who is Katie and why isn't she hear?" Jeanne looked worried "erm I ... We shouldn't talk about this" Jordan asked slightly annoyed "WHY, who is she, why is she so important, is she dead?" Jeanne shouted in absolute rage "SHES NOT DEAD!" she looked shocked at herself "I ... I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Jordan put his hand on her shoulder "its ok I shouldn't have asked I had no right" she looked at him in the eyes "no you had every right to ask we had no right to not tell you but you don't need to know right now ok , trust me forget about her ... your all that's important to save the world" she found that last part hard to admit and it made her cry it was strange seeing her the tough ruthless Jeanne cry but she did Jordan realised it was a very difficult subject around hear so he promised himself to forget it and he hugged Jeanne "I'm sorry for whatever happened but I swear if there's ever anyway I can help Katie then I will on my life I sewer it" she wiped her tears away "no that is a promise you can't keep" Jordan shook his head "too late now and besides when this is done I'm just an poor , orphan , homeless lonely sole with no love or life" Jeanne said "no you are not that any more you have us and you are the most powerful man on the planet with you powers and as for love you will find someone believe me and it will be grate" Jordan laughed "ha what is it fate that I will he" "yes your prophecy in fact..." Jordan was shocked "there's a prophecy about me?" Jeanne looked away "erm ... No ... Forget I said anything ... sorry ... Good bye" she got up and left abruptly Jordan was confused this was 1 weird and interesting week but he only had a million questions and no answers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 road to recovery

Jordan had been in this bed for 2 , 3 , 4 days he lost count as the days blurred into 1 with no day or night and no change in scenery and almost no conversation he decided to force himself to get up and walk if his legs hadn't fallen off he got to the wardrobe and found some cloths got changed into track suit pants a hoody and trainers that he used to run in when he trained he got out side to find no one there he got outside and saw it was late afternoon and the sun was setting over Vigrid over the coast he decided to head to the boardwalk and watch it set he ran through the streets until he got to edge of town and to the coast where he walked onto the board walk where it was silent apart from the occasional piece of litter floating in the wind the shops and stalls where shut and the orange sun was just peeking over the sea on the horizon it was so peaceful and quiet he sat at a bench and watched it alone time to think about his life , about the mission , about ... Her ...

Behind him he heard footsteps and saw a man with a leather jacket and long curly brown hair he turned back to the sea seeing there was no threat sitting on the bench was nice being alone thinking until he heard him walk up next to him and say "hi I'm Luka can I sit hear while I wait?" Jordan looked at him for a moment lost in his thought "hu ... o sure" he sat down with a bouquet of roses and tried to start conversation "nice sun set hay?" "What? O yer nice" he looked at Jordan "hmm you ok? You seem depressed?" Jordan sighed "yer I am ..." "why?" "Well there's this girl" Luka laughed "yer isn't there always" Jordan gave him a scowl and Luka apologised then Jordan continued "... And she is ... Seems like the nicest person I have ever met and I love her but I think she may not be the person I thought she was and I'm not sure any more and I don't think she could ever love me back for a million reasons" Luka hummed rubbing his chin then said "well ... You see you had faith in her right you KNEW she was a good person but something changed but believe me if you love someone truly you will trust them completely like me for example I hated the woman I loved my whole life didn't believe her and only a short while ago I found out that she was a grate fantastic person and we are now in love madly and my biggest regret was not trusting her not having faith in her and you shouldn't make my mistake friend" Jordan smiled and nodded "thanks for the advice I think your right" he felt happier now and wanted to talk more "so what's your story Luka? Who the flowers for your love of your life?" Jordan winked and Luka laughed "o yer she's definitely a rose" he laughed "and the perfume I'm wherein is rosemary her 2 favourite things" Jordan said "aw good I'm happy for you and well ... Jealous if I'm honest" Luka put his hand on Jordan's shoulder "hay its ok I know how you feel but one day you will be in love and loved back and then nothing ells matters believe me you won't be depressed again and you will do anything for her ha" Jordan smiled "I can't wait" the sun had almost set and Jordan asked "hay where's your girl? Abandoned you?" Luka laughed "ha have you been listening to what I said? Believe in the woman you love friend she would only ever stand me up on a date if it was VERY important" Jordan realised "yes I hope I can have the same faith as you but I suppose all I have to do is go home and tell her" Luka stood up "well I'm off any way time you where , back to your love and with any luck mine might show up later at my house" he smiled and Jordan gave a cheeky smile "ha yer LUCKY you ha! Good by Luka my friend I hope we meet again" "as do I friend stay safe" Jordan turned around and jogged back to the gate in the dark until he got to the portal and hoped Bayonetta hadn't noticed him sneaking out without warning.

When he entered the portal he found Bayonetta shouting at Jeanne and he interrupted buy clearing his throat and they both quickly turned in shock to see Jordan standing there smiling "erm hi" Bayonetta stormed up to him and shouted "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Jordan jaw dropped in fear this was the first time she had shouted at him ever and he couldn't form a sentence "WHAT! You thought you could sneak off and not tell Jeanne!" "What ... I ... Just" "NO! I don't even care what excuse you have, what you were doing you have ruined my night!" "I'm sss ... sorry Bayonetta I didn't mean to ... I was just" "SHUT UP! go to your room you stupide child ok" Jordan was so angry now not scared what a load of crap he didn't know Bayonetta she didn't deserve his undying trust she was a stranger and he didn't care he slammed his door shut very hard and shouted so loud it could have been heard for miles "AAAAR ! Fuck it" Jordan was so angry he punched the mirror on the dresser and his hand bled he didn't feel pain he just smashed the room more and then grabbed his pistol and sat on the edge of the bed with a loaded pistol shouting how crap his life was and how much he wanted to end it. Then there was a knock at the door he was on the verge of crying but didn't instead he shouted with a strained voice "FUCK OFF!" the door opened Bayonetta stopped in the room to find everything smashed and Jordan on the bed with his gun griped in a blood covered shaky hand she was upset to see him like this she didn't mean to shout she had no right to take her stress out on him he was under more pressure than her even despite her troubles.

Jordan looked up to see it was her he held the gun up to his head what was the point in it why give a shit , all this for her and she turns around and hates him for just going out without telling her he was again filled with another stream of rage and he loaded the gun and shooed now with tears coming down his face "I said fuck off , just leave me alone , I fucking hate this place why!" she walked slowly forward to him her face was hard to see in the dark as the lamp had been knocked over she slowly walked up to him and he warned again "just leaved I am gonna fucking shoot myself I fucking swear!" he realised how much his hands shook as she walked forwards when she got close she crouched and the light revealed her face makeup she had done was smudged she had been crying too why she hated him right she gently wisped two quiet words he almost didn't hear "I'm sorry" Jordan tried to end it he pushed the gun to his head and then his hand let go and he cried so loud he couldn't do it not in front of her and he cried because he couldn't do it and because he hated this place and this mission and this world Bayonetta cried too as she as next to him and they hugged each other Jordan couldn't take it he loved her and that was all he had left now he had nothing ells in this life and it kept him going if he was going to live it would be for her Jordan moaned in-between sobs "I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry" Bayonetta replied "no I am I shouldn't have shouted at you" "no no it's my fault I'm sorry just I shouldn't have done this I smashed up this room and I made you cry and I'm sorry" she hugged him closer.

After they had let it all out they finally talked Bayonetta spoke first "I apologise for shouting I was stressed because of what happened with kite and I was afraid of losing you and of failing and when you left I had to stay hear instead of do something but I was more afraid of losing you and that you had been taken I definitely shouldn't have shouted do you accept my apology" Jordan nodded Bayonetta smiled and they hugged again "thank you ... Now you" Jordan didn't know what to say "I ... I was very annoyed because I was having trouble ..." Bayonetta said "yes ? ... Having trouble ..." "having trouble trusting you I still have no idea who Katie is or what happened to her and I wasn't sure if ... If I knew you I thought you might be a horrible person or you were keeping a terrible secret from me and when came back you shouted at me and it made me angry and I'm sorry but I need to know before it causes any more problems" Jordan told her the truth but not all of it and he hated asking her to be truthful when he was a holding the full truth but he promised himself to tell her one day when it was right .

She began speaking "ok then you deserve to know Katie was ... Is my grate ... Niece because I was in a casket for 500 years my sisters decedent still lives today and she was the third member of our group before you and she is a grate witch powerful yet kind and a good person infect so good that her soul is a very valuable to some and when we discovered about the night bringer demos offered to help us as he was the only one how knew where and how you were as well as other things that would help us save the world but he offered a price ... Katie for his help" she felt herself begin to choke up Jordan hugged her again "its ok Bayonetta ... Cereza there was no choice" she continued "no I said no but she ... She offered her life and her soul in exchange for his help she sacrificed herself ..." she began to cry Jordan tried to reassure her "its ok , she was a brave person it's a shame" "but she's still alive held prisoner by that asshole demos and I should have never let her go she was so brave she makes me so damn proud" she began to laugh under her crying "ha she reminds me of you ha I hope you meet her one day" she then broke the hug and smiled and Jordan smiled to "yer that would be nice ... And its ok I will help you get her back I promise" she smiled "aw my brave warrior ha I appreciate everything you're doing" Jordan moved a lock of hair that was in front of her face and stroked it behind her ear then as he was putting his hand down she grabbed it and saw it was cut and dried blood cover the cuts and his hand she kissed it "aw you poor thing I'm so sorry for shouting" Jordan laughed "it's not your fault ha I did that to me not you" he placed his hand on her cheek and she leaned into it holding his hand and Jordan got a bit nervous again she was now very close to him his hart began to race as he leaned closer to her he decided it was a good time in the heat of the moment to ... Before he realised how it was doing the kissing their lips met her soft lips melted his hart it was so unexpected but good he felt happy and she wasn't fighting him or doing anything in fact she was starting to go with it and Jordan placed his hands on her hips and draw her loser as they kissed he was lost in a ecstasy of passion was it right was it wrong? He didn't know as she didn't quite say yes or no her eyes where closed and enjoyed the moment then without warning Jeanne came through the door and shouted "BAYONETTA!" they both immodestly broke the kiss and Jordan looked around the room hopping Jeanne would go or Bayonetta would say something but both their eyes were on him he saw Bayonetta's shocked expression he now felt like he had done something very VERY bad now he had fucked up their friendship he felt a black pit in his stomach it was bad he wanted to throw up he stumbled to his feet and ran out the room apologising "sorry I didn't mean ... Sorry" and shoved his way past Jeanne standing in the door way he was so confused and embarrassed and guilty he felt literally sick and he locked himself in the bathroom when he threw up and felt so embarrassed he wished he had shot himself now.

What had he done? Why did he kiss her? Why didn't she say no? These question kept asking themselves in his head in a constant loop he felt so confused was he upset or worried or happy or angry he couldn't tell he leaned over the toilet ever since had been sick and now it happened again he just didn't know what to do there was a knock at the door "Jordan can I come in?" he panicked he couldn't face her what could he say he loved her, he managed to blur out "no don't come in ... I mean sorry... Please I'm not feeling well... Just erm ... I'll come back ... I mean outside in 5 minutes ok?" "erm ok" he washed his face and brushed his teeth at leashed he didn't look as bad as he felt but when he got to the door he only had the strength to open the handle half way his hand wouldn't move he let go and then pushed it down and pushed on the door to hard and it flung open Jordan walked out and Bayonetta was there but he just kept walking to his room "sorry ... I'm tired will talk tomorrow ... Sorry" he felt a hand on his shoulder that stopped him dead in his tracks and she spoke "no we need to talk" he couldn't turn around he faced the other way with his head hung down "Jordan look at me" she said calmly with every bone in his body he fought against what she said he couldn't bear to see her eyes he then realised she had walked in front of him and placed her left hand on his shoulder and her right on his chin and lifted his head up he couldn't move or fight it he found himself gradually looking up until he saw her face , Bayonetta looked at Jordan what was he thinking he looked nervous and scared and his eyes where bloodshot from crying she wanted to hug him and tell him it was ok but she didn't want to confuse the poor boy anymore as much as it hurt to watch him suffer like this "Jordan ... I'm sorry ... I didn't mean for you to ... I was just feeling so alone and sad and I just wanted to be close to someone ... I didn't mean to kiss you" what!? He kissed her not the other way around "what!? ... No it was my fault I was the one who ..." Bayonetta looked confused "no it was me I leaned in and ..." Jordan was embarrassed "but I was the one who ... When for it ... I mean enjoyed it ... Erm I mean erm ... O god what have I said … sorry" he blushed bright red and Bayonetta giggled and the situation started to feel less hawkweed "ok so it was both of us right ... But its ok as long as it doesn't mean anything right?" could Jordan do it again lie to her right to her face looking into her eyes "RIGHT? Jordan" she tried to get his attention it seemed like he was day dreaming "o ... Yes its true" Bayonetta didn't sound convicted but she trusted him it was only a kiss after all, only a mistake...

Jordan went to cleaning his room up and then went to bed looking at his hand he trusted Bayonetta she was trying to protect him and she did care for him he looked at the cut he knew that it would scar across the back of it would be a reminder that he should trust the woman he loved and he laughed as he remembered the one on his chest where the sword was soon enough he would have lots and a story for each one it was a dangerous business but he didn't care he only had her to care about now.

Waking up the next morning he got changed into his armour and got his sword he knocked on the door for Bayonetta's room she wasn't up so he went to Jeanne's and she woke up and opened the door with scruffy hair Jordan laughed "wake'y wake'y Jeanne we got a big day ahead of us be ready for some training at 8:30 and get some breakfast before you go" she rubbed her eyes "really ... Why can't Bayonetta do it I'm SOOO tired" Jordan said in response "well she isn't hear ... so get your stuff ready" she sighed and shook her head "fine but you better make some breakfast I need to get changed and look half presentable" Jordan nodded and made his way to the kitchen and made an omelette Bayonetta and Jeanne taught him how to cook and he was getting good at it. He cooked it and it made his way to Jeanne's room and when he knocked and she asked him to come in "hay made you an omelette" "o thanks" Jordan sat down on her bed next to her she was just putting on her shoos as she took the plate from him after they were done she asked getting ready "what happened last night" Jordan looked confused "Bayonetta didn't tell you?" she shook her head "no just left in a hurry without speaking to me at all" "where?" "She didn't say" Jordan reassured her "it was just us resolving our issues and its ok now" "really? Are you sure things sounded VERY intense and I did hear that you were going to ... well you know" Jordan hung his head in shame "I know don't worry I'm going to finish this mission ... for Cereza" he realised he accidently said that last part out loud and looked embarrassed "I mean ... And everyone ells ... To save the world" Jeanie looked at him funny "wait you mean ... You ... Like Cereza ... Don't you" Jordan shy nodded "but DON'T tell her ok" Jeanne agreed then said "but Jordan before you say anything or do anything you should know ..." Jordan put his hand up "no no no its ok I don't want to know any problems I face I will face them alone and right now to be frank I don't want to hear problems about my only reason for living and doing this mission" Jeanne sighed "well I'm sorry , I understand Jordan I just hope it works out ok in the very end" "thank you" but he was worried by what she meant "very end" but he ignored it and got up and ready for the day.

He and Jeanne left to go to the training course they used and Jordan brought a box filled with bottles and set them up on three stumps and along obstacles once he did he came back to Jeanne so how do I use my powers she sat down with her legs crossed on the grass and Jordan did the same she didn't speak only mumbled something to herself some sort of spell then she placed both hands on his head at the side and spoke some more of a language he didn't understand then she stopped and Jordan was confused "erm ... Was that it? Nothing happened" Jeanne laughed "o really ... Try kicking that tree as hard as you can" she said pointing to the nearest one he got up and took a deep breath then kicked it and it made a massive ripping sound as the roots came up and then ad loud thunderous crash as it toppled over he laughed "ha-ha well know we know what sound a tree makes when it falls over in the forest" Jeanne smiled and laughed normally she was so serious but then she was happy and it made Jordan happy to. He was curious "what ells can I do?" "well you can move stuff without touching it" Jordan looked at one of the beer bottles and tried to move it thinking it to move but it wouldn't he focused really hard straining to make it move but it simply wouldn't Jeanne laughed "no silly with concentration come hear" she said grabbing a bottle and placing it on the floor in front of him and he sat cross legged next to her , his arms crossed" she moved in front of him "no relaxed" he breathed out and she sighed "like this" and unexpectedly she gently grabbed his arm and placed it leaning on his leg with his hand opened facing up and the same with the other then she asked him to close his eyes and he did and breathe slowly then she said "empty your mind of everything forget me forget everything just listen to the breezes ... Now remember something happy ... You got that" Jordan shook his head "no I can't think of anything ... Wait I can ..." Jeanne asked "so tell me where you are?" "I remember the first time I met her everything dark and rainy and I was beaten ... But then ... being in her arms so warm and happy I was at peace happy I wasn't afraid of ... Dyeing I was happy" Jeanne felt sad for Jordan it was also quite a bad memory he almost died and he was getting too close to Bayonetta she didn't like it for his sake ... "and now think of the bottle and simply push it" the bottle exploded giving Jeanne and Jordan a shock he opened his eyes "o damn are you ok I'm sorry" Jeanne picked bits of glass off her clothes and hair "no no its ok your still learning but you'll get it don't worry its allot of power you possess and you will learn to use it properly" "what next ...?"

Jeanne thought him which time, going in and out of purgatory and the combat powers like punching and kicking with the power of his demon as well as how to summon them his key wasn't his hair like Bayonetta or Jeanne but his hand Jeanne made a mark on his left hand with black ink that didn't rub off she apologised but he needed it and he didn't mind if he got his powers. He spent all day homing his powers it was hard to command them but he knew he would master it like how he did with his sword skills which combined with his powers would make him dangerous and maybe even unstoppable ... One day. After tirelessly training all day he returned to the gates of hell with Jeanne and they got some food and a bottle of vodka and some cards to celebrate there success he shouted for Bayonetta to join them but no reply he shouted again to find she wasn't hear and he checked her room and nothing he was disappointed as he sat down to play "you ok" Jeanne asked dealing out cards "no..." he looked miserable "look she will be back as soon as she's had a rest ..." "from me?" "no that's not what I mean and you know it she just needs time to think and get outside and relax from this mission and from ... Loosing Katie" Jordan sighed "yer your right ... I just want to ..." Jeanne lowered her head "I know Jordan ... I know"

They played cards all night laughing and talking about their lives they were becoming good friends Jordan and Jeanne and they were becoming very drunk to having other drinks after the finished the vodka "so tell my J J Jeanne ... Who is this Katie really...? Like a younger Cereza onetta HA!" he laughed at his own jokes Jeanne was more drunk than him laughed "well you see ... Jirdan ... Jordan pardon ... She's so strong like a warrior like you ... But also so fragile ... You need to look after Katie and she will look after you..." she drank some more wine that they opened Jordan was confused "you mean like a sister / friend ... Thing ... Lady" Jeanne giggled "no ha like soul mates ... Opps did I just say that? I'm sorry ... Yer just friends... I'm sorry I'm drunk" Jordan laughed "so am I, but any way on to the important things ... Bayonetta" Jeanne sighed and drunk a gulp of wine "ow here we go" Jeanne continued "she loves you you know ... Like a mum ... Mother ... And you should have seen it whem you died and she cryed so much I felt like she was gonna die herself ppphhhhhttttttt!" she held back a laugh "hay !" "o sorry ... Like I said mother ... Caring for you ... And it confuses her when you go out and kiss your mother hahaha!" she burst out laughing hitting the tabel and then sighing "is she my mother ?" "haha no she just looks after you you haven't got any parents ... That must be hard" she was sad now "but we are your family and Katie ... Is everything ... Opps I should shut up now phhhttttt ! HAHAHA ! Before I say anything I can't... Un say haha" Jordan laughed and drank a can of beer in 1 crushing it on his head then opening another "to ... Secrets... And shit!" jean poured another glass "ah haha to secrets ... And shit!" they drunk more. After a while Jordan felt tapping on his shoulder and some on say "Jordan?" he jumped and fell back and Jeanne laughed he looked up to she Bayonetta's disapproving face and he felt sad "I'm ... Sorry" she sighed and helped him up then he felt dizzy standing up and then threw up and he felt so embarrassed "I'm so so so so sorry Cereza please I'm sorry for everything I have done" she put an arm over his shoulders and helped him to bed and gave him lots of water Jordan felt like he had let her down somehow ... When Jeanne talked about how he confused her made it difficult for her he felt bad "I'm sorry Bayonetta I'm sorry I didn't mean to" she sighed "be quiet now get some rest before you say anything that you'll regret later" Jordan remembered "don't tell her about ..." did he say that out loud "Bayonetta I'm sorry" she placed her hand on his cheek and kissed his fore head "its ok I forgive you now go to bed" he soon fell asleep and he vowed that one day he would tell her ...

He was woken up by Bayonetta opening the door he had massive head ace and felt terrible "wake'y Wake'y rise and shine Mr warlock you have got a big day ahead" Jordan rubbed his eyes then sat up to see Bayonetta place a tray with breakfast on it and a rose in a glass vase "have that and drink lots of water then we will go outside and you can show me what powers you have Mr warlock ha" she then leaned in and hugged him and kissed his forehead and left he said "This is gonna be a nice day".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Downfall

He climbed out of bed after his breakfast and got changed he did have a hangover (although drinking the water helped) but he was ready for the day because he had a renewed since of propos "I'm doing this for her , she's the reason I'm alive and I'm going to do this mission for her , because I love her" he said to himself as he got changed he was suited up and kept his mask over his face to hide his tired look he met up with Bayonetta and Jeanne who was drinking orange Juice on a bar stool he head hung low holding her head in 1 hand and a drink in the other and Bayonetta was laughing at how Jeanne lectured her abbot drinking and having a good time it was funny for Bayonetta because Jeanne was meant to be "the serious one" but Jeanne wasn't in the mood groaning and complaining about how Bayonetta was making her headache worse. Jordan interrupted the two my coughing "are you ok Jeanne? You can take the day off if you won't" Jordan felt like Jeanne deserved a brake Bayonetta laughed "haha hear that Jeanne a day off, you're getting soft ha you're gonna need a holiday soon ha" Jeanne shot up and slammed he fist on the bar "I AM NOT GOING SOFT!" the room was quiet Bayonetta broke the silence "I'm sorry ..." "no I'm just its hard to endlessly keep going after losing Katie" Bayonetta said a bit louder "we HAVN'T LOST Katie at all" "aw yer sure you just let her go and live with Lucifer for a while" Jordan was confused didn't she mean Demos? But he didn't have a chance to speak before Bayonetta shot back "I care for her I always have while you go drinking and getting Jordan drunk instead of training" "AND YOU DISSAPEARED LAST NIGHT left me and Jordan alone and we had no idea where you where!" Bayonetta gave her a deathly glare "you damn well knew where I was! It wasn't hard to guess" "yer well we got a mission to be getting on with so you should drop you feelings for 5 minutes and focused on getting Katie back and stop delaying his training we need to complete this and end it SOON you're the one who's getting soft any you know it" Jeanne finally ended there conversation with Bayonetta's silence she looked at the floor "yes we should ... for Katie we need to get on with the mission and do the deed" Jeanne looked at Jordan then at the floor when he made eye contact and Bayonetta just looked blankly at the floor Jordan didn't actually understand what they had just said understanding only that they wanted Katie back bad and they were ready to do anything for that and to end the mission and get back to their normal old life's ... But there old lives didn't involve him ...

Jordan felt sad now he thought things where gone be good but there was an uneasy atmosphere. Jordan asked "so are we going outside then?" Jeanne looked up and nodded and got of the bar stool and plodded over to the portal Bayonetta after hesitating followed her "so what are we doing today?" Bayonetta didn't answer Jordan felt uneasy it wasn't normally like her. They got outside and found themselves in a graveyard it was raining and dark and Jordan pulled the hood over his head and now his face and head where covered it was a cover a protection for everything ells they couldn't see him and he couldn't see them. Hot stood with his arms folded as he watched Bayonetta and Jeanne walk up to a clearing and Jeanne read from a book while Bayonetta readied her weapons Jordan loaded his pistol and drew his sword he tried to ember all the powers from yesterday he was getting nervous he knew he would have to get fight angles now and instead of fear he needed anger he thought to himself how Bayonetta shouted at him and how she went off the other day he thought how miserable his life was and how frustrated he was he couldn't tell Bayonetta the truth all these thoughts whirled in his mind and his shaky hands now griped his sword with an iron grip as if trying to crush the handle as well as his pistol he was ready he say Bayonetta enter Purgatorio and he did the same and Angles swarmed above us Bayonetta aimed and waited for them to get close he did not he roared "come on you bastards!" and fired a massive burst of pistol fire into the swarm and 3 fell out the sky then smacked down on the grown Jeanne entered Purgatorio and saw what had happened "you killing them already?" Jordan was focused solely on the swarm and his rage he did not reply the angles landed around them and Jordan charged even with bullets flying from Jeanne's and Bayonetta's guns the where shouting for him to get out the way but he already holstered his pistol and hacked and slashed his way through them mercilessly hacking his way through them chopping of limbs and heads they could not stop him he even sliced there weapons in half as his blade cut through them. He showed no mercy as he cut down fleeing angles and ones the where on the floor injured he shouted curses at them and he started laughing this was to easy. Then a large angle in red armour with a sword and shield appeared and swung at him he dogged it and entered witch time then sliced his arm as he ran up the arm and climbed up to his head and hacked at it killing the creature as he re-entered normal time and it collapsed to the grown he laughed "HA IS THAT IT. MORE!" he searched the fallen angles for more of them wanting to kill his enemy's is felt so good to butcher them the blood lust felt so good as he was beating one with his fists he felt one grab him he stabbed it as hard as he could behind him and turning around he saw Bayonetta was lying on the ground behind him and Jeanne ran up in-between him and her pointing a gun at him with a look of both sock and fear Jordan stood up and realised he was tired and covered in angle blood he looked around and the world seemed real again and he realised Jeanne was shouting at him to drop his sword he realised he was holding it in a tight grip and ready to strike then he opened his fingers and it fell to the ground looking at Bayonetta he was confused he asked "what ... Happened" Jeanne screamed "You stay away from her or ... Or I WILL kill you!" her voice shaky Jordan stopped he stared asking quickly "what happened? ... Is she ok? ... Did I ... Hurt her?" Jeanne shouted "shut up!" he looked down to see the sword had stains of angle blood but a thin coat of crimson liquid on it hit him like a stone did he just ... No it can't have could he Jeanne crouched next to Bayonetta and shook her "Cereza ... Sister ? Are you ok?" she started to tear up as Bayonetta just lay there Jordan had never herd Jeanne cry and she held it back as hard as she could Jordan couldn't fight it he took a step forward to go to Bayonetta and Jeanne looked up and shot her pistol millimetres away from his head he couldn't tell if she was trying to warn him or ... Kill him "stay away you monster" she shook Bayonetta again "please Cereza don't ... Don't do this I can't do this I can't do this without you" Jordan spoke he to trying not to break down "I ... I need to help her ... Please Jeanne I lov..." Jeanne "don't you DARE say that you just ... Just ... Killed her don't you DARE say that!" Jordan took of his mask "Jeanne it's me ... Jordan please just let me see if she's ok" Jeanne shook her head and a tear came down her face "5!" she shouted cocking the pistol "4! ... Run you fucking monster and don't come back!" Jordan could barely stand let alone run and he could never leave Bayonetta "3 ... 2 ..." Jeanne's hands shook and the gun rattled Jordan broke down and cried and fell on his knees grabbing the gun "I fucking deserve it!" "1 ..." he closed his eyes and waited for what felt like years with the rain falling around them on the ground and he heard a coughing and a weak voice coughing "stop!" and the gun fell away and he heard Jeanne collapse to her knees he opened his eyes to see her tending to Bayonetta Jordan couldn't believe it he struggled to his feet and he walked to Bayonetta and Jeanne shouted and picked up her gun again "GET AWAY!" Bayonetta looked at the cut on her wound in shock Jeanne looked at her "he almost killed you" Bayonetta looked at Jordan how was crying "I'm sorry ... I'm sorry I didn't" she tried to speak but all she could do was cough and he saw she was coughing blood she closed her eyes and stopped coughing Jeanne lifted her up and walked to the portal and she entered the gates of hell Jordan stood outside in the grave yard surrounded by death and the cold rain falling on his head it just kept raining and raining and Jordan sat on a grave surrounded by dead body's looking blankly into the distance not knowing what to do he just sat there and stared at nothing surrounded by death.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Revelations

It must have been about 2 hours when Jordan heard footsteps behind him and he jumped around in fright to see it was Demos "what do you want?" "I see you're a born killer and I have come to congratulate you ha" Jordan placed his head in his hands "yes and I think I killed Bayonetta" he laughed "ha it takes more than that to kill her believe me" Jordan smiled "you mean she's is ok?" "yer well she's alive ... Being attacked by you well I don't think she's is ok with that ha ha but like I said its good for you shouldn't get to attached to them ... And now you've see the worst in both of them well there isn't much reason to stay hear" he sat next to Jordan he didn't like being near him usually but now well he seemed to be the only friend he had "can you answer some questions?" "sure kiddo what ya wanna know? I won't keep the truth from you like Bayonetta did" he wanted to defend her but as much as it hurt he was right "what is your real name?" "Demos means king in an old language but my real name in this language is Lucifer" Jordan was shocked "you mean you're no daemon you're the king of all of them" he laughed "haha GOD! Of all things is what I am" he said loudly "so why do you want to help Bayonetta and Jeanne?" "because there's a problem this 'night bringer' will destroy this world and make it its own kingdom but I like it the way it is now I'm getting rich from the souls this corrupt place gives me and its bad for business" Jordan asked more questions he wanted to know more "so why me?" "well your soul has been hear many times reincarnated many times as the umbra warlock and every time you carry out my will then you come back to inferno" "so I'm an umbra male?" yes your body is picked from one of the umbra blood line it's the only kind that can hold it" so you mean I'm just borrowing this person's body?" "no your still this person but your soul is from inferno don't get all touchy but your soul was born from mine so as you would call it you are ... 'my son' in the loosest context of the word" he shudder as he said it but Jordan felt sick he was the son to ... The devil he carried on "but I don't really care about those attachments only that your VERY useful to me" Jordan felt like changing the subject to distract himself from dwelling on it "so erm ... What is ? I heard Jeanne talk about a prophecy what is that?" "Aw some umbra rubbish about your fate I wouldn't concern yourself with cheap voodoo" he rebred an important question "what happened to Katie?" "you are so full of questions" he sighed "she is being held captive at my dungeon where I try and corrupt her soul ... But she is tough that one any way enough questions I have a proposal for you if you get me the ruby that was used to open that gate in the park I will give you anything you want within my power" "Jeanne will notice its missing" "I only need it for a second then you can put it back" "well ... Ok ... But in return I want ...I want Bayonetta to love me" Lucifer shook his head "no I can't love is not within my power it is to light for me how about immortality?" Jordan thought long and hard of everything he's ever wanted then realised he could help get Bayonetta to like him by bringing back Katie "Katie" he said Lucifer asked "what?" "I give you the ruby for a few minutes and return it and you give me Katie ... Unharmed" he thought about it "I suppose she's not worth that much to me ok" he gave a sly smile and stood up and offered his hand "DEAL?" Jordan felt like he shouldn't literally make a deal with the devil but he felt something deep down screamed to him "if you free Katie then I can promise you will get the one you will love and she will love you back" he knew it would be bad but he couldn't say no he needed love he was lonely he shook his hand "deal" he hesitantly said.

Jordan left for the portal he decided to sneak into Jeanne's room where it was kept where she wouldn't see him and steel it then return to the outside he got there then entered through the portal to find it empty as usual he quietly and quickly walked to the door on the left side of the bar leading to Jeanne's room and Bayonetta's was on the right he heard muffled talking through the wall and he wanted to go find out what was being said but he couldn't he had a mission he went into Jeanne's room and found the door was luckily open he went inside and looked around for it the ruby he then found a chest which looked very strong he saw it was locked he remembered back to living on the street and rebred how he used to break into shops by picking the lock he got a hair pin and picked the lock inside the chest was the ruby he took it out and ran to the portal before he entered he thought to himself ... "Is this what you want ? Do you want to betray them" he thought ... "yes to gain there trust again, to help this girl and to get the one he loves? He left and Lucifer was waiting he handed him the ruby and he took it he cupped it in his hands and then spoke an incantation that caused it to turn black in the centre then fade back to it its original colour he gave him the ruby and he returned it to the chest on his was out he walked past Bayonetta's room where the 2 where talking he didn't hear much but he heard her say 1 thing about Jordan that made him regret everything he had thought and felt "... well Jeanne I trust him ... With my life and he trusts me and there is nothing he would ever do to brake that on purpose I believe in him" Jordan felt sick he had just betrayed her what was he thinking he ran to the portal and outside he felt like crying and then he saw him smiling he knew now ... He didn't deserve Bayonetta he belonged to these people the tractors and scum of inferno he decide he may as well get Katie tell Bayonetta what he has done and leave them and do this on his own he believed he knew enough to stop this and end it he was ready to end it all and then go back to his old life which was easier. Lucifer looked at him funny "why are you so sad boy ha you done me proud you not only betrayed someone so close but you got away with it ha you should be happy" "right just give me Katie" "ha straight to business I like that follow me" another portal appeared in the ground in front of us and we both entered it and appeared in a dark miserable stone room with 2 rusted metal doors on the wall a ring with metal key's attached he picked them up and looked for the one for the door Jordan asked putting on his mask "pretty low tic security for an important prison" he laughed "if anyone can get this far then they should be able to get into this room regardless" he opened the creaky metal door to see a hallway of jail sells filled with people begging to be let out and at the far cell on the left lying on the bed was her ...

A beautiful angle with long soft brown hair, beautiful fair face wherein a suit similar to Bayonetta's asleep it surprised him she was about the same age as him he stared at her even with the mask on it was obvious he was amazed at this girl this angle like when he first met Bayonetta Lucifer laughed at him "ha your only weakness ha ill open the cell , AND YOU LOT SHUT UP" he kicked the bars of the cell so hard with his foot it dinted and made a loud sound like a gunshot ringing in his ears but Katie did not wake up all the prisoners where quiet from then he entered the cell

He was so taken aback by this goddess who was sleeping there he loved Bayonetta but she ... There was something about her Jordan couldn't place his finger on. As he got close he leaned over to wake her when suddenly she took his pistol knocked him over and pointed it at his head with a determined furious look in her eye, Lucifer already closed the cell door and stopped her escaping she shouted to him "let me go or I kill him!" "You silly girl your free he set you free and you're gonna kill him and if he dies hear then Bayonetta will not be happy with you at all... Haha" she ran at the bars trying to grab him "don't you speak of her you bastard!" Jordan got up trying to regain his dignity after being knocked on his ass she pointed his gun at him "you sit on that bed or I kill you ok!" he did, this really wasn't his day Lucifer laughed "I'll leave you 2 to get aquatinted I'll be back in 10" he left she turned around "who are you?" "imp a friend of Bayonetta's ... Well I used to be before I ... Well it's a long story" she looked at him impatiently "so tell me because I think you're working for him to trick me somehow" he laughed "aw my life is so shit everyone hates me and you are my only ticket to help get Bayonetta to love... Doesn't matter ok fine I'll tell you everything" he explained everything that happened from the start of when he met Bayonetta to then in a sort version she thought for a second "you don't seem to be lying hmmm , soooo ... You're the 'war lock' then you must be a big shot ha , you are the reason I'm hear after all haha. so you like Bayonetta?" she sat next to him on the bed "yes with all my Harte I ... Love her but she doesn't know and I need to bring back you so at least Jeanne won't kill me when I try to tell her" Katie looked confused "erm but hasn't any one told you about why that might be a problem?" Jordan shook his head "no no no I don't want to hear it Jeanie tried to tell me but I don't want to know I just have to tell her myself" Katie rolled her eyes "it's a bit silly I mean believe me it's not something you can 'overcome no matter how much you love her" Jordan didn't want to hear this "NO I have no other reason for living if it wasn't for her I would have shot myself or I would still be living in the filth on the streets where I belong she is the only good thing in my life and the only person I have ever loved" Katie looked shocked "you lived on the streets ? You have never been in love before? you almost SHOT YOUR SELF!?" she sighed and took pity on him placing her hand on his shoulder "you poor soul I'm so sorry things turned out like that for you" he felt relaxed when she put her hand on his shoulder like a weight had lifted and he smiled "thank you Katie ... I yes its hard and well I just have to keep on going for her I have nothing ells" she gave a warm smiled and nodded "I understand" Jordan liked how she was so caring and beautiful like a 2nd angle she was definitely related to her , he laughed she asked with a curious smile "what's so funny?" "You" "what?" "I seem to have a 2nd beautiful guardian angel caring for me" she blushed and giggled just like Cereza and Jordan felt embarrassed "I mean you're a beautiful person ... Nice person ... Aw I'm being stupid again damn it be quiet Jordan ..." he scratched the back of his neck and looked at the floor and was glad he was wherein his mask "no its ok infect I don't mind a compliment thank you ... Mr? ..." He looked at her then stood up he took of his mask and bowed to her "Jordan at your service" Katie smiled and shook his hand when he offered it "Katie Everson at yours" Jordan then went to put his mask on again and she asked "why do you where that?" "I where it outside of battle to hide my emotions ... Its easier to not show what you're feeling shows the enemy less weakness ... And it hides my ugly face ha" Katie looked at him in the eyes and shyly almost whispered "I don't think your ugly" Jordan Jaw dropped and he couldn't talk he didn't know what to say no one had said that before about him "I ... I should go and ... Get my stuff" Jordan was flustered he tried to put on his mask quickly dropping it he picked it up and put it on again Katie looked very awe wide "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that you like Bayonetta and I'm just making things complicated by saying things I shouldn't ... I'm sorry" Jordan now felt bad because he made her feel bad about saying it when deep down he was flattered and was surprised in a good way but didn't know how to deal with it "no no I should have never taken off my mask I ... Erm never mind its ok... Let's get out of this shit hole place ... LUCIFER! Get your ass over hear I wanna get out of this crap place Katie doesn't deserve this place!" he was looking out of the bars away from Katie he couldn't face her then he felt a tap on his shoulder he only half looked over his shoulder "what?" he regretted how blunt and harsh that sounded "your pistol warlock" her reply was cold and harsh no lovely angelic tone from before she now seem coldly harsh and Jordan felt bad for it before he regret it he said "Katie ... I'm " before he could continue Lucifer cut him off "ok you 2 better be going now and remember I may have given Katie up but now if you fail I'm still gonna kill her" Jordan shouted "FUCK OFF!" and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword ready to draw it and Lucifer looked at him in pure hatred and Jordan was ready to strike him down when he felt a soft hand on his stopping him it was Katie "no Jordan it's not worth it lets just go" he let go and relaxed then a portal appeared in front of them Jordan waited for her to go first to make sure she got out then him they appeared in Vigrid town and it was a sunny day and Katie smiled with joy feeling the sun light and smelling the clean air it was good to see her so happy.

Katie said looking around "this is grate I can go back to my school and my cafe and the beach and the park and everywhere ..." Jordan smiled underneath the mask "I hate to be a downer on you coming back to Vigrid but we should see Bayonetta first probably" Katie looked embarrassed "yer I shouldn't forget ha you have to meet her I'm sorry I was being selfish..." now Jordan felt embarrassed "I mean because she needs to see you ... I can wait it's just I thought she should see you as soon as possible" Katie nodded "of cores" they looked for a portal to the bar then when they got there Jordan said "ok we need to let them know gently ok it's gonna be a shock I'll go first then I'll let you know when its ok to come in ok?" "ok" he took a deep breath then went trough in the bar Rodin was washing cups and there were several cock tail glasses on the bar not to many that they were drunk but enough to show they were wanting to get drunk and forget their problems and Jeanne and Bayonetta talked Rodin was the first to notice Jordan he said to get Bayonetta's and Jeanne's attention "what can I get you?" Bayonetta said "wait I'm not even done with this one ha you trying to get me drunk haha all though I do need it" she sighed rather sadly "not you him..." he pointed to Jordan she looked around "him? ... Jordan? ... Jordan!" she got up and ran over to him and hugged him not the welcome he was expecting but it was good to see she hugged him tight "its ok Jordan its ok Jeanne shouldn't have scared you like that I'm sorry it want your fault I love you" that last part really got his attention I loved her to "well I'm glad that you feel that way and that" he said the next part loud so Jeanne who was still drinking could hear "you aren't trying to kill me !" Bayonetta said "now now Jeanne feels bad for scaring you off we thought you were dead!" "I was only gone like 3 hours" she looked strange ... "it's been 3 days!" "O really? Time must be different in inferno any way I thought you would hate me so I got you a gift sort of" "what where you doing in inferno? What gift?" "well it's a long story and don't ask me how but you know I care for you and I wanted you to be happy so I did this for you it might be a shock so be ready" Jordan left through the portal "ok Katie follow me" he said before he went back trough "Jordan ..." "yes?" "when you tell Bayonetta just ... Don't be to shocked ok just ... I tried to tell you ok " Jordan was confused "ok ..." she looked I serious "I'm hear if you need me ok ..." Jordan nodded "ok ... I guess thanks" he went through the portal to find that bayonet and Jeanne waited for him "and what is it?" Bayonetta asked he walked to the right to give way to Katie and Bayonetta looked so surprised and so did Jeanne and Bayonetta looked like she was about to cry ... "Katie ... Is it you ?" Katie also looked like she was going to cry and ran to Bayonetta "Auntie Cereza!" they hugged and cried it was emotional to watch "I thought I lost you forever" "I did to Auntie I missed you" Jeanne walked to Jordan "I don't really know what to say but I'm sorry ..." Jordan nodded "I know… I am to" "and thank you" "I know" "ok then I think that's settled" Jordan smiled and offered his hand "friends?" it wasn't normally her thing to shake hands not lady like but she shook it and smiled "friends" he too smiled by now Katie and Cereza had stopped hugging and crying and where now calm Bayonetta smiled wiping away her tears "thank you" Jordan felt like a hero "its ok" Bayonetta asked "Katie said you had to tell me something?" "O yer after a round of drinks first though" they all walked to the bar a happy family.

Katie did most of the talking explaining how most of her time was spent wondering what was going on up hear and that it wasn't so long for her being in that prison because of the time difference but it was cold and dark Katie concluded "but it all ok now thanks to my hero Jordan" she raised a glass to "to Jordan!" everyone toasted to him Bayonetta kissed him on the cheek "thank you" he blushed "its ok" and she laughed "I really mean it you're a very good person" Jordan smiled and nodded he finished his Glass and then decided it was time he said quietly while Katie was talking to Jeanne "can I talk to you in privet" she nodded "of course" they got up and went to Jordan's room.

Cereza asked "so what do you need to tell me?" Jordan's hart started to race but he tried to stay calm he stood intron of Bayonetta and looked into her eyes confidently she wasn't wearing her glasses and her deep blue eyes looked beautiful "ok hear it goes ... When I first met you I thought you were the most beautiful person I have ever met and I have never felt this way about anyone ever you're the reason I'm doing this mission your even the reason I'm still alive so ... What I'm trying to tell you is ... Cereza I love you" she froze staring at him there was a horrible silence ... Jordan got worried "please say something Cereza I love you ..." she shook he head and looked down she was surprised and dumb struck "I ... I'm flattered but ... Your nice Jordan but ... I can't love you back not like this you're not a good person like family but I love someone ells" that hit Jordan like a bullet he was speech less "I'm sorry Jordan I just I can't ... I need to go" she left the room Jordan tried to think what to do next but he couldn't after a minute he sat down and stared at the wall he spoke to himself "that's it ... Its over"

Jordan got up and started to pack some cloths and got some money that he saved up in a box he rummaged round his room getting all his things together then without him noticing the door opened and Katie walked in "Jordan? ..." she asked so soft he couldn't hear her she walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder he dropped his things and turned Katie knew he was upset and when she saw his blood shot eyes and tears pouring down his face she didn't know what to say so she hugged him and he hugged her back as he cried on her shoulder he felt weak again "why does it hurt so much ... Why can't I just accept that she's happy and I am meant to be lonely!" he cried I loved Bayonetta and now there was nothing for him "Jordan ... Don't ... You don't have to be alone you can find someone ells you know" "but I wont I mean who would have me ha a homeless , futureless , weak idiot like me?" Katie broke there hug and looked at him he was angry now not crying her hands where on his shoulders and she looked into his eyes deadly serious "no you're a great person I can see that your more power full than me your handsome and I can see your brave and ... you're not alone" Jordan shook his head "no no your just telling me this to make me feel better" he said rubbing his eyes and face trying to look normal again "no ... Well it's what I think any way" Jordan smiled "thank you Katie ... Ha so there some hope I might meet someone then ha ha" She smiled "of cores" but deep down she felt sad ... He didn't take the hint Jordan hugged Katie "thank you ... Friend ..." Katie again Was annoyed that he was not seeing what she wanted him to see Jordan then yawned "now it's been a long day for me ha as for you, you can have my bed tonight" she perked up and giggled "haha do friends share beds?" she teased Jordan shook his head "ha no gentlemen sleep on the floor you can have the bed" Katie frowned "aw no I couldn't do that you have had a long day and not a pleasant one from what I hear" "but you slept in hell for a long time..." "then we both deserve the bed haha come on I won't take no for an answer" Jordan sighed "ok but I haven't got any girls pyjamas" she laughed "then ill wear one of your shirts" Jordan felt embarrassed he felt like HE was the one how was responsible for them getting so close even though it was Katie who was doing all the teasing he almost fell over when he almost accidently see her change and she laughed "ha ha you never seen a naked girl before hmm?" "No I'm so sorry I didn't mean to..." "Ha it's ok I was joking ... But really you never seen a girl naked before?" Jordan was about to say no then he remembered taking a shower with Bayonetta and then the pain and hurt came back "you ok? Sorry it was only a question" "no it's not that it's just ... Bayonetta ..." Katie looked down "o I see ... O so you saw her naked!" he blushed "n nnno I didn't" "haha don't you lie you did" he nodded "yes we ... Had a shower together ... Erm naked" Katie shouted "what !?" Jordan felt embarrassed "it was her idea we didn't do anything I just ... Aw god how did we even get to this... Erm" She smiled she had him now "well you won't mind simply sleeping in that same bed as another girl then haha" Jordan scratched the back of his neck "erm I'm sorry ... Yer suppose" she teased as she climbed into bed wherein only short and a tee shirt "I don't bite ... Unless you tell me not to" Jordan laughed nervously, teasing just ran in her family ha ha.

Jordan climbed into bed wearing pyjamas and lay facing Katie she smiled Jordan thought it was going to be hard falling asleep next to her staring at him but he didn't close his eyes he just smiled back she spoke "I'm glad to see you happy" "thanks yer it helps talking to you" then the conversation went quiet she tried to start it up again "what's that on your hand?" Jordan looked confused "what?" "That mark on your left hand? Jordan pulled his left hand from under his pillow "it's how I have my powers you see" "o cool" "yer Bayonetta has her hair for powers I have this thing" "well I don't haven any tattoos but ..." he showed her arm "I got this scar when I got shot its faded now pretty much but it hurt like hell when I got" Jordan rubbed her arm as if it was saw he didn't know why but he felt I should but Katie liked it Jordan then pulled his top off showing the one through his chest she gasped "my god how did you get that one?" he explained how to her then he rolled over showing it came out the other side she gasped again "aw no that's terrible you poor person ..." she touched his chest with her hands and he jolted back immediately "ow I'm sorry I didn't mean to ..." Jordan laughed "ha no its ok just your hands are cold haha" she laughed to "hear let me warm them" he cupped her hands in his and she then closed her eyes sighing "Jordan ..." "yes Katie" "you're a good person you know" he blushed "thank you Katie" once he let go she put 1 arm under the pillow for support and relaxed "good night ..." "good night Katie" he fell asleep watching her beautiful face ...


	10. Chapter 10

Hi this is a massage to anyone who has read this story so far: thank you very much for reading it up to this point i appreciate it but if anyone would like to review it and show your support i would greatly appreciate it as it just helps having support with doing thanks , and enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 10 A fresh start

Jordan woke up to the sight of Katie very close to his face and her arm around his waist he immediately felt embarrassed for sleeping in the same bed as her he should have slept on the floor what if she finds he so close what will she think he kept carrying on this nerves chain of thought making him think irrationally he wanted to move but he couldn't risk waking her up but then, Katie woke up and smiled when she saw him "get hold of yourself Jordan it was her idea there's nothing wrong with it ... Right ? Not as if there's any feelings I love ... Loved! Bayonetta and Katie well she just met me she can't possibly be ... No it's silly now shut up and get out of bed" he was about to get out when she moved her arm to his shoulder and gently stopped him "hay you don't have to get out of bed yet enjoy the morning just Lazing around ha ha" Jordan never had that luxury "almost every day since I have been hear I got up early and started the day training" "aw come on I never do that just lay in bed and enjoy the day" Jordan shook his head "I have a mission to get ready for every day I got to train ..." Katie put her finger on his lips "easy there solider you need a break your far to tense ... Just try to relax ok well go out get some breakfast and walk round Vigrid for the day Ok ? ... Promise me" Jordan sighed 1 day he would relax it couldn't hurt could it he should just relax "ok starting now I promise I will relax" Katie smiled "good" then the door open and Bayonetta walked in Jordan pancaked and shot out of bed like lighting Bayonetta said "o I see ... I'm glad your over it already really ... But... THIS!" she said pointing to him and Katie "is a bit quick" Jordan pancaked and started mumbling gibberish Katie sighed he promised he would relax "hay its ok Cereza we just shared the bed is all I haven't stolen you boy" Bayonetta rolled her eyes "he's not my 'BOY'! ... I'm going I will talk to later Jordan" she left and Katie laughed she was protecting the boy she liked even if it was from Bayonetta who didn't hate Jordan but she left him on his own when he was upset and she also broke his hart even though she didn't mean to "ha I showed her ... And you relax ok jeez half a second after you promised me and your already a nervous wreck haha"

He got cloths normal jeans and a tee shirt with trainers Katie got some of her old cloths from Bayonetta's room and Jordan waited for her she came out in a beautiful dress looking amazing Jordan asked "ha what's the special occasion you're all dressed up for?" Katie looked confused "I'm just wearing normal cloths what do you mean?" Jordan scratched the back of his neck and looked at the floor and mumbled Katie didn't hear him "what?" Jordan looked up again embarrassed "I mean I thought you made your self-look really pretty for no reason but that's ... How you normally look" Katie realised he accidently paid her a massive compliment by mistake she laughed "o I see ha ... thanks you look nice to ..." there was awe wide silence then Katie said "ok let's get going to my restaurant" Jordan asked "a restaurant?" was she rich? "Yer I am a business woman ha I never told you did I?" she said with pride Jordan laughed then sighed thinking how he was nothing "you have everything ... and what I have … not even …"she looked into his eyes seriously "hay that's not true! You've got ... "she thought he had no home, no money, no girlfriend, no friends ... Wait he had her well that didn't count did it she spoke "you got family?" Jordan looked sad "yer Jeanne tried to kill me and Bayonetta hates me!" "No she just doesn't ... she doesn't know ... How to handle you ... Liking her" "and Jeanne?" "Aw she's always harsh she just overacted is all shell come around ... Now come on let's get some food" Jordan followed her out the portal to Vigrid it was a sunny day and it felt good he followed Katie up the streets past happy tourists and locals he never remember such a happy day while he has lived here.

They made it to the restaurant where a waitress saw Jordan and shouted "YOU AGAIN!" Jordan turned around after realising which restaurant it was then Katie stopped him and asked "what is it?" the waitress was annoyed "he keeps not paying for his food and he's barred from coming hear" Katie looked at him disapprovingly "JORDAN!" he looks at his shoos not daring to face either of them "I had to I was starving and freezing in the winter time" Katie nodded "ok ... its ok" the waitress said "well where not a charity! He's not coming back in" Katie said "its ok he can come back" "and who are you?" "I'm Katie Everson the owner" the waitress thought for a second "o yes sorry ... I heard you when on holiday for a long time?" Katie laughed "yer it was awful food so I came back" she gave a wink to Jordan and he laughed as well feeling better now they went in and looked for a Table then in one of the booths was that man Jordan met on the bench ... Luka his name was he saw them and waved at them they sat down but Katie hugged Luka "it's good to see you again" "yer I thought you were not coming back?" "No I missed you guys and well Jordan helped me out ha" Jordan was confused "you know Katie?" "Yer she's ..." Katie interrupted giving like a serious look "... A friend of mine" Jordan asked "a ... Boyfriend?" he teased he remembered Luka had a girl he loved a lot Katie shouted "NO! He's a friend well more like family actually so why you hear then Luka?" he and Luka both looked confused she was acting strange "erm... Well I'm on a date ha with ..." Katie interrupted "That girl!?" Luka gave her a strange look "if you mean ... AWWW !" his leg hit the table as he brought it up Katie almost sarcastically apologised "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that ... Any way me and Jordan should leave before your date turns up ... We don't want to keep you waiting" she said getting up and pulling Jordan's arm out of the booth Luka looked confused "ok then bye" once they both got out Katie pulled Jordan to the entrance quickly trying escape then through the door Bayonetta stepped trough "Jordan ... Katie ? What are you doing here? ... Do you want to have breakfast with me?"

Katie froze then said "no no we should go" then Bayonetta stopped them by grabbing Jordan "Katie don't be rude, there someone Jordan needs to meet" Katie followed the 2 they walked to the booth ... same booth that Luka was in then the pieces started to slowly click into place ... Jordan realised that night Luka was waiting for a date and missed it and Bayonetta missed 'something important' and Luka's friends with Katie so he must know Bayonetta and now he's hear waiting for a date ... And Katie didn't want him to see this he understood as he sat down and saw her kissing Luka passionately he felt sick like he was going to be sick to see her and someone tells it ripped his hart apart Katie just stood up next to the booth looking at Jordan expression of hurt and sadness she felt sorry for him to witness this she tried hard no stop it but she couldn't Bayonetta spoke to Jordan "this is Luka the man I love ..." her words became more and more distant as he stared at the table the world around him was just blank he was thinking its "ok she's happy with him you should be happy for her" he thought to himself "but what about you it hurts to see this more than anything ever" "but she's happy and so should you be you have to ... or this will destroy you" he kept thinking to himself what he should feel. Katie saw that Jordan was lost in his own world as Bayonetta kept trying to get his attention Katie said "Bayonetta can I talk to you for a minute" "yer ok" she got up and they both went into the toilets Katie said "why did you have to do that? Introduce him to Luka the day after jeez!" "What?" "Can't you see how much it hurts him" "what do you mean he can't be hurt he's just ..." "look at the poor boy you broke his heart, yes you were with Luka so it's understandable but DON'T start showing him what it could have been like for him! Showing how happy you are with another man when he's already feeling down about it" Bayonetta thought for minute "o god your right! ... I'm sorry" Katie shook her head "no say that to him ... But if he wants to leave let him ok" "ok". Jordan sat opposite Luka staring at the man this once friendly acquaintance was now someone he loathed entirely Luka shifted in is seat trying to make conversation while Jordan just stared at him not speaking poor Luka had no idea what was going on and he didn't want to ask Jordan because he seemed angry after a short while Bayonetta sat down and Katie sat next to Jordan Bayonetta thought about what she was going to say then spoke "Jordan ..." he looked at her and she calmly spoke "I know you are feeling upset and it was wrong to bring you to see me and Luka ... together like this" she tried to pick her words carefully but Jordan clenched his fists and jaw he looked like he was going to smash something and Bayonetta looked un easy and Katie saw this she decided to just act on impulse and while sitting next to him moved her hand to his and placed it on top Jordan suddenly felt a wave a calm wash over him and he relaxed his hand and Katie unexpectedly thread her fingers in between his which surprised him but he liked he got a rush of excitement feeling her soft warm loving hand holding him he had never been so close to someone so beautiful … well maybe Bayonetta but this was more … deliberate … "but she was probably just trying to be a good friend" Jordan through Bayonetta talked more about how she was sorry and she knew he would find someone for him and he just listen and listen to her until she was done " ... So how do you feel?" Jordan thought for a while then smiled "good I feel good like a weight is off my shoulders now like there's no more secrets and we can just get along" Bayonetta asked shocked "really?" "Really I am happy for you I can't just be mad at you your ... You're the best thing that's happened to me you helped me when no one ells in this world would ... Thank you Bayonetta" she smiled at him Jordan looked serious as he said 1 final thing about this whole thing "and on one condition Luka ..." "yes?" "You treat this woman right you hear me!" "Absolutely" he nervously replied Bayonetta laughed Jordan finished "ok then good man, now let's eat I'm starving!" Everyone laughed then order breakfast and talked and joked and laughed like a family he started to see Bayonetta as a mum now and not someone he loved, someone who loves him in a motherly caring way. After a good breakfast Katie asked Jordan what he wanted to do today he said "aw I don't know visit the park, the beach am not sure whatever you want to do?" Katie smiled Jordan said getting up "am going the toilet then we will go ok" as he left he saw Bayonetta telling Katie something and when he returned they stopped talking and Katie looked like she had just been told she had won the lottery but didn't believe it she said before she left to Bayonetta "are you sure ...?" she smiled and nodded yes to her Katie looked at Jordan funny "something you want to tell me girls?" "never you mind Jordan ... Now you two have a nice day it's supposed to be lovely weather on the pier at sun set" she winked to Katie she looked embarrassed then they headed off when then got outside Katie said "can we ... ?" Jordan tilted his head "what?" she giggled "erm ... Hold hands ...?" Jordan could see she was embarrassed and she didn't want to up see her so he said "I don't see why not" he offered his right hand to her and she smiled and took it again threading his fingers through hers he felt so happy with the sun on his face and Katie by his side with a whole day to enjoy he was looking forward to possibly the best day of his life.

Jordan and Katie...

Something about it ... It sounded right like she was mean to be like he should be doing this like she was special ... to him

They walked to the park and bought ice cream and watched the clouds and things that Jordan had never done before, asking him a few days ago would he like to spend a day doing that he would have laughed and said it was boring but now with her ... Well it was the best thing he had ever done. He felt at peace around her before he was restless and focused on the mission but now it was tranquil and he whish every day could be like this ... Maybe when this is over. They visited the shops and Katie bought something for him she walked up to him with her hand behind her back "what's this?" Jordan playfully laughed "close your eyes" he did and then he felt her hands brush past his hair then neck then then she did something and she said "surprised!" Jordan saw she had a necklace a simple black piece string with small multi coloured wooden blocks with letters on each on it said Jordan on it he looked round his neck and there was one identical but it said Katie he asked "what's this?" she smiled and laughed "it's a bit silly I know but well ... It's a friendship necklace ... I wanted something to remember this day by so I got this" Jordan smiled "its grate and ill always where it , you know it's the first gift any one has ever given me thank you Katie it means ALOT" he smiled and she blushed "thanks Jordan I ... I have never met anyone quite like you" Jordan smiled "thanks and I have never met anyone like you it's like fate ..." he was looking into her eyes and he got lost there after a few seconds he realised he was staring and turned red with embarrassment "I'm sorry ... I" he looked everywhere but at her she laughed and changed the subject she could see he was feeling it to now and she didn't want to make him feel awequide and ruin their day it was going to get dark soon so she asked "erm you want to go home?" Jordan thought her remembered the board walk and the beautiful sun set there it was a lovely place to be "I know there's something I want you to see ..." Katie asked "what?" "I can only show you ..." she giggled "oww a mystery?" he smiled "yer sort of ha" Katie offered her hand "lead the way" he did he couldn't wait to show her the sun set it was the most beautiful peaceful calm and ... Romantic place he has ever seen ... why did he think romantic he couldn't possibly be trying to do anything she was his friend and he didn't want to lose that he could have lost Bayonetta because of his stupide emotions no he could never do that again !

They walked to the board walk with the sun starting to go down Katie held Jordan's hand and walked very close to Jordan but he didn't think much of it just coincidence nothing more. As they walked round a corner there was a group of 3 far too skinny, poorly dressed girls walking towards them up the street and the one in front a blond ugly Paris Hilton look alike and she saw the two walking close to each other and then after realising who it was glared at Katie "well well well if it isn't snobby rich girl Katie Everson!" Katie's very positive mood dropped as soon as she saw her "o no the last person I wanted to meet ... Jenna!" Janna was really up in her face and then she turned to look at Jordan like he was dirt "and who's he some fat ugly boyfriend ... wait ... Haha I remember you your that tram the homeless kid with no parents haha just like Katie!" the three girls laughed Jordan never knew ... She had no parents ... He would ask her later Katie said "just go Jenna NOW" she was getting a bit upset by this they were all making jokes about Katie having no parents and Jordan saw how upset she got he felt his heart pounding like he was getting ready to murder the three girls he tried to remain calm "listen Mister ..." Jordan bean Jenna shouted annoyed "IM NOT A BOY YOU IDIOT !" Jordan interrupted "well your so fucking ugly I mean look how fat you are, any way you ugly hairy bitch shut up before you start to make Katie upset ..." She laughed "ha Katie his a posh stuck up cow with no family and no home that ..." Jordan looked at Katie for a second her eyes were red from holding back tears for her dead parents and she was pissed off Jordan flipped He looked at Jenna and without saying a word grabbed her neck with 1 hand and lifted her up off the ground she chocked and the other two girls screamed and ran she was gasping for air as Jordan crushed her neck Katie screamed and pushed Jordan "Stop it put her down!" he immediately dropped her and she lay in a heap on the floor gasping for air Jordan cached his breath and spoke calmly "Jenna look at me ... Janna LOOK AT ME!" she looked up frightened eyes crying "ppp please I'm sorry don't kill me" "you don't need to apologise to me … apologise to Katie" she looked at Katie "I'm sorry ... Please I'm sorry Katie please forgive me" Katie didn't say anything "please I beg you I'm sorry" Jenna pleaded Katie snapped back to reality "what erm ... Yer ok" Jenna smiled "thank you" and she got up Jordan grabbed her shirt "if you ever ... EVER look at her funny ill brake your legs if you do anything more then your parents won't be able to Identify your body IF the police can find all of it!" "ooo k yes I won't ever do this again I promise you" "ok good now FUCK OFF!" he shoved her and she fell in her heels but kept running for her life from that day she never even looked at Katie ever again.

Katie was speech less "I don't believe it ..." Jordan felt bad now she was probably going to tell him how violent he was and that she didn't want to be friend with him or something "Katie I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so rough ..." Katie looked confused "what no I'm just glad ... You got her to apologise to me ... She's never done that ... Ever thank you Jordan" she seemed surprised and grateful "o well its ok ... AND NO ONE hurts my friends! No one will ever get away with hurting you I Swear it!" she whispered hugging Jordan as a sign of thanks "... My hero ..." he smiled and hugged her tight "well I should probably save you more often" he laughed "hay I'm no damsel in distress remember when you first met me I had your gun and you on your ass the second you walked in the cell Mr" he laughed hard "yer ... that you did" he looked at her eyes her Beautiful eyes while still holding her from there hug they were getting closer and he didn't realise soon they were millimetres away from each other's lips eyes locked not even flinching then Jordan let go and sharply turned around facing the other way and bit his lip with embarrassment and anger the thought to himself "what the fuck are you doing! THE SAME MISTAKE AGAIN!" then spoke not facing her "erm so we should go ..." Katie said "Yer ... We should" her voice was clearly annoyed at him he dreaded to look at her she was mad at him for pulling away that could have been there first kiss she hoped instead he stopped her and she wanted him to stop denying what he was felling for her she could see it in him. For now she just followed him now she followed him behind as he didn't even look at her just her following him through the now cold darkening streets she loved him and it annoyed her that he was so confused that he couldn't see that she swore that she would tell him when they got to this place that Jordan wanted to show her she would tell him "Jordan I love you" ... And then she hoped he would to.

Walking up the steps to the boardwalk Katie's breath was taken away at the beautiful sun setting over the sea it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen Jordan sat at the middle of the bench and Katie sat next to him looking forward into the sun set and not at Jordan she couldn't think of what to say to him then he spoke first with not the most romantic Conversation starter "I'm sorry you have no parents..." Katie felt sad "o ... Yer" Jordan asked not looking at her "how did it happen ... If it's ok to ask?" Katie just went along with it "erm well they were killed ... Before my eyes ... murdered" Jordan turned to her with a look of horror "o god I'm sooo sorry I shouldn't have asked" Katie sighed "its ok so what about you?" Jordan sighed to "can't remember my mother and dad is ... Well ... Lucifer" Katie now turned to face him and they were finally looking at each other "o that's ... I'm sorry for asking" Jordan laughed a bit "it's not too bad it makes me pretty much unstoppable ha" she laughed to "yer I suppose it has a plus side" they stopped laughing and there was an awkward silence then Katie laughed Jordan asked "what's so funny?" Katie smiled "o something Bayonetta said it was just wrong is all..." Jordan was confused "what?" "nothing ..." there was another silence then Katie stood up and told him "stand-up" he did as she commanded looked into Jordan's eyes and spoke "ok ... Jordan I need to tell you something and I need you to be serious this isn't me Joking ok and I need to know what you feel to ok?" he nodded confused "erm yer ... ok" she closed her eyes then opened them and spoke slightly nervous slightly exited "ok I have only known you for not long but the moment I met you I ... Thought you where special and you have given me the best day of my life so far, and you the nicest guy I have met, so what I'm trying to say is ... Jordan ..." Jordan looked how beautiful she was and he saw her brown eyes so soft and loving and caring and realised for one moment in his life he understood everything what he felt what she felt and realised something and he confidently said to her the right thing at exactly the same time as her

"I love you" the both confessed

Jordan slowly leaned closer to her and she leaned over to him as well not saying a word Jordan placed both his hands round her waist and she put hers round his neck he tilted his head slightly left and she tilted her head slightly the other way to and they closed their eyes as their lips met and they kissed a kiss that felt so right and that couldn't have been more perfect she loved him and he loved her and that was the most perfect thing he had ever done in his life they kissed for what felt like a life time as they held each other close an a loving embrace the sun had set when they opened their eyes they were on their own yet with each other it didn't matter she felt safe in his arms and he felt happy in hers the 2 loves walked home one arm around each other Jordan loved her and he couldn't be happier it finally happened to him.

They made it back to the portal to hells gate and before they when in Katie stopped and said "Jordan ... I'm sure you will want to tell Bayonetta about us but the truth is she already knew ..." Jordan was holding her in his arms and looked at her confused "what do you mean ..." Katie sighed and looked down "it complicated just I need to know something ... Do you love me? ... I mean are you sure it's what YOU feel?" she looked at him and he didn't flinch or hesitate when he spoke "I have never been more sure of anything in my life Katie, when I saw you were perfect and deep down I guess I knew I could fall in love with someone as beautiful as you even though I hadn't gotten over Bayonetta then" she smiled a warm loving smile at him and then leaned in and they kissed again it was so good to be with her she was the most beautiful girl he had ever met and kissing her made him feel so happy her soft lips her beautiful eyes her soft hair and skin he couldn't quite Believe it was happening to him he whispered after they Finished "...I am so lucky..." she blushed and whispered back to him "... You make me feel so happy Jordan being with you ... I love you" they went through the portal to find Bayonetta, Luka and Jeanne standing there waiting for them Bayonetta spoke first looking at Katie impatiently "so ...?" Katie smiled and grabbed Jordan's hand and stood even closer to him resting her head on his shoulder and Bayonetta smiled and rushed forward to hug them both in a loving embrace and she said starting to cry with joy "I'm so happy for you 2 its just ... It's just so good you two found love I'm so happy for you Guys. Bayonetta stopped hugging him and wiped her tears of joy away smiling for him and her "I'm just so ... Aw look at me like an emotional mum" Katie laughed "its ok auntie Cereza ... I'm happy to ..." she looked into Jordan's eyes and they kissed again and Bayonetta just smiled thinking "this is wonderful she's all grown up and Jordan is finally happy they are going to make grate couple...". The group talked and had a few drinks and had a good time Jordan was so happy he said to Katie "this is the best day of my life" Katie leaned over and Whispered in his ear "...and it's about to get LOTS better when we go to bed" she gave a little growl and Jordan's jaw dropped open she leaned back over siting normally and she saw his face and winked he was dumb struck he thought to himself "dose she mean … well THAT? O god I've never done THAT before …" he was begging to get very envious, when he got his senses he had a massive Cat grin on his face Katie sipped her cocktail sophisticatedly and at the same time giving Jordan a very seductive look he was in her power even though deep down this was all very new and exciting for her to. After a long night everyone decided to call it a day and head to their rooms and Katie lead Jordan to what was now both their room Bayonetta went to her room leading Luka and she let him go in on his own as she walked up to Katie she whispered something in her ear and Katie smiled and nodded then Bayonetta winked at Jordan who looked very nervous but exited.

Jordan trough out this whole time was so nervous his heart was pounding deafeningly loud in his ears and his hands where slightly shaking and his face both nervous and exited and he felt dizzy with butterfly's in his stomach Katie lead him to the bed and pushed him back he fell on the bed paralysed with nervousness he to lay there looking up watching Katie she smiled at him and loosened the straps on her dress and it dropped to her feet she stood there with one hand on her hip and wearing only her bra and underwear she smirked to see Jordan speechless his jaw open but a bit Nervous "so ... What do you think?" she asked curious no one had ever seen her naked or had sex with her ... Well not properly she remembered her traumatic experience ... Looking a bit down when she did this Jordan thought she was sad because he was looking nervous and not saying anything he immediately got his wits back and stood up and blabbered "you ... L L loook amazing Katie really erm .. Sexy" she giggled "ha thanks ... I'm sorry I'm just ... this is sort of the first proper time for me to ..." Jordan asked confused and paranoid "you mean I'm not the first?" he asked confused she shook her head "no no you are its just ... I was raped by a thug and it ... He hurt me ..." she looked sad Jordan walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her soft warm hips and brought there body's together as he kissed her lovingly and protectively she felt safe in his arms and very excited at what was to come... The first time she will ever make love to the one she loves.

*** Anyone who doesn't want to read the sex scene it would be best to skip the rest of this chapter***

Jordan whispered in her ear "I love you Katie and I want you to enjoy this with me" she held him tight and whispered back "I love you to" Jordan then kissed her again first passionately then quickly and Lustfully they kissed as if been separated for a long time as if they had held everything back till then and they let each other show how they felt. Katie lifted his shirt off as her hands rubbed his back and chest he wasn't an athlete with a 6 pack but months of training and exercise had paid off and he was in good shape Katie smiled in between kisses as she felt his body then she broke there kisses and pushed him onto the bed where she slowly removed her final cloths revealing her beautiful body completely to him he barely managed to gasp "wow" and she climbed onto the bed with him onto of him and they kissed again her soft war chest against him her soft breasts pushed against his chest it made both of them exited as she kissed him she made her way lower kissing his chest and nipples and stomach then she pulled his pants and took them off and she took him in her hand and Jordan moaned as she pleased him he closed his eyes and relaxed. He opened his eyes and stroked her soft hair and she looked up at him in the eye as he looked down she wanted this to make him happy and he loved her so much she stopped after it was clear he was getting close she then made her way up to him again and lay next to him and he cupped her breasts and kissed them she moaned quietly as he did and bit her lip he then repeated what she did for him kissing his way down until he got to her thighs kissing them softly she quivered a little and giggled as he made her happy he then worked his way to the middle as she bit her lip and moaned loudly as he kissed and licked her tasting how sweet she was already was from the excitement. She had never felt anything like this it was good she stroked his hair and her thighs pressed more and more on his head as she moaned and clutched the bed sheets he did his best to make her happy till she screamed with pleasure and then moaned his name then slowly relaxed and let go breathing heavily and thanking him in between breaths he then when to sit at the top of the bed again and she immediately kissed him as he got close her way of saying thank you he could still taste her sweetness and she could to but it didn't bother her she loved him and she wanted to show him that and it also exited her in a taboo sort of way. Jordan by now was very excited and ready but he wouldn't dare make the next move until she was ready next door they could hear the moans of the two familiar voices and the shaking of the wall slightly Jordan looked at Katie and said "sounds like some ones having a good time ..." they laughed then Katie kissed him lustfully with both of her hands on his cheeks there thoughts dancing with ideas Katie reluctantly broke there intense kiss and said "I'm ready Jordan please I love you" he smiled "I love you to and I am very ready to do this if you are to..."

They rolled over Katie laying on her back her breathing slow and steady as she looked at his eyes he broke there gaze to concentrate as he position himself over her until he was ready she felt him against her and she sighed in relief to feel it, it made her relax it tickled her and she smiled then placed both hands round his neck and brought him in for a kiss her eyes open in anticipation with a slight push of his hips he was in her and she slightly moaned shut her eyes then she bit his tong lightly but she didn't mind it was new to her and probably hurt her slightly he entered her more gradually and she held him tighter kissing him more to focus less on the pain as he worked his way inside slowly her walls so tight and warm and soft it felt unbelievably good and she started to feel pleasure as well as she started adjusting to him it felt good with him in her finally he was fully inside her and she broke there kiss to moan so loud but soft and beautiful it turned him on she looked at him with an angelic face laying back on the pillow staring into his eyes with her beautiful warm brown eyes and soft brown hair laying on the pillow behind her she smiled and that was the signal for him she didn't have to say anything he placed his hands on the bed near her shoulders and moved his hips she started moaning at first quietly and softly but got louder as he kept pumping her and she loved it it felt so ... Fantastic, He felt amazing too it was the grate they had sex faster and more intense and she moaned louder her hands grabbing his body in excitement grabbing his back and then his shoulders holding tight as the excitement grew. It was getting very intense and soon Jordan felt he could not hold back his feeling it was overwhelming that he loved her and wanted to please her and be with her and be happy with her he moaned feeling the best he had ever felt in his life happy , whole , satisfied , pleased in love it felt so good as he climaxed and so did she moaning the most sexy cute noise he had ever heard as she was synchronised with him and they looked into each other's eyes Jordan was exhausted he rolled over and she lay half on top of him with him still inside her they panted and sighed it was magical and they didn't have words just kisses that they exchanged, they loved each other and there couldn't have been anything more perfect for either of them.

They had kissed and hugged for a while and Jordan felt the energy to continue and so did Katie and she gave a seductive naughty grin as she climbed on top and they did it again and they spent the entire night trying new things and showing their love for one another they spent hours and hours they lost track of time but Bayonetta and Luka had stopped long ago by the time they finished completely exhausted they had on last slow passionate try kissing and telling how much they loved each other when they both finished at the same time Katie lay half on top of him again her hips on top of his with 1 leg over his and an arm over his chest with their fingers locked resting on the pillow on the other side her head lay on the same pillow as him very close staring into his eyes as she whispered softly "thank you" Jordan smiled and returned "thank you" she kissed him one last time long and lovingly and very passionately she closed her eyes her breathing getting slower "good night my love" ... "good night Katie my love"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 ... and a new beginning

(Not as with chapter 10 please skip the first paragraph if you do not wish to read anything to "mature")

Jordan woke with a smile on his face he felt very happy his love laying on him still her arm slightly clung to him he pulled the cover up more over her shoulder to keep her warm as he just sat there and watched her beauty as she slept her soft hair lay on his chest along with her head her warm smooth body was comfortable next to his he had never been so happy. He began to stroke her soft hair gently as she began to wake up with a smile looking up into his eyes she smiled "you have beautiful green eyes" she said as she looked at him dreamily "and you have beautiful , long , soft , brown hair and a perfect body and ..." she blushed and put a finger on his lips and moved up to kiss him they shared a long kiss and when they were done she whispered to him "thank you ... You where amazing ... I'll never forget last night it was amazing" Jordan smiled with pride and fulfilment at making the one he loves happy he whispered "thank you to ..." he kissed her again they began kissing some more until they started to get carried away and soon they started again but more slowly and passionately he gently kissed her body as he made her moan softly as she held his body gripping his back as he was making her very happy until after a long while of slowly making love they were both finished at the same time Katie moaning louder this set Jordan off and they both went at the same time and Katie was shaking with pleasure and loved it Jordan just breathed heavy and kissed her body all over teasing her and at the same time relaxing her and gently bringing her down from a massive high they stopped tired and satisfied again Jordan just held her as she rested her head on his chest and Jordan stroked her hair again loving being close to him and him to her.

They lay in bed for most of the morning and after what must have been a hour Jordan heard a gentle Knock at the door he said "you can come in" the door slowly opened to see to see Bayonetta but differently no glasses on her hair loose and untied which actually only reached to just below her shoulder and wearing a robe and she had no makeup on but looked different like this was the REAL her it was different but still her, she walked up to the side of the bed with a smile as she saw the couple in each other's arms "aaa ... young love" she sighed Jordan looked embarrassed at being still in bed like this In front of her Bayonetta saw this "there's nothing to be embarrassed by its ... Lovely to see you two happy" Katie began to wake up rubbing her eyes then she saw Bayonetta she said in surprise "o morning auntie what are you doing here?" Bayonetta smiled "I just came to see who you two love birds are getting along" Katie giggled "yer good and ... You were right" Jordan was thinking what she meant by that then Katie moved up slightly and kissed him quickly and passionately on the lips and Bayonetta laughed "haha yer I was ... And you two seem exhausted ..." Jordan was very embarrassed but Katie smiled "o yer he'll tire you out haha" Bayonetta laughed "I heard you two were up for hours and me and Luka heard everything" Jordan's face turned bright red Bayonetta looked at him "aw stop being so embarrassed you're a man now..." Katie put her hand across his chest "my man ..." and kissed him Bayonetta smiled again "aw it's just so nice to see you two happy" "thanks auntie" Katie said after their kiss "well breakfast is in half an hour ... And Jordan ... Don't be so embarrassed chill out and be happy haha ... I'll see you two later" she got up and left Katie whispered to him "30 minutes I wonder what we can do by then ..." she started kissing him and soon they were at it again.

40 minutes later Jordan and Katie got dressed after Bayonetta called them for breakfast Jordan's hair was messed up and they were both tired wearing pyjamas as was everyone ells Luka sat next to Bayonetta his hair messed up also looking tired but not as much as Jordan there was an awkward silence that was broken by Bayonetta admittedly talking about what was on everyone's minds ... The night before she started by teasing Luka "sooo Jordan seems your more ... Athletic than Luka" she laughed quietly then he defended himself "haayyy that's not fair he's got all that magical strength stuff" Bayonetta tutted "excuses, excuses, maybe I'll have to trade you in for a younger model ..." she gave a cheeky grin to Jordan he couldn't tell whether to laugh with the joke or consider it serious by her low slightly seductive tone but then Katie joined in "hay hands of my man missy you made your choice" Bayonetta mused "o I could still get him if I wanted you underestimate me" Katie started to sit closer to Jordan looking at Bayonetta then Jordan piped in "lady's am sure there's a way all three of us can settle this ..." Jordan started laughing then the girls did to but poor Luka had his feelings hurt Bayonetta put her arm around his shoulder and happily said "aw cheer up Cheshire you will always be my little play thigh" he started to smiled he said "I love you" she kissed him and then replied "I love you to" Jordan for a moment watched in envy and sad ness ... then he remembered how stupid of him he turned to Katie and held her close and kissed her she was suppressed at his speed but went with it after she caught up and then Bayonetta watched starry eyed as the young couple shared a passionate kiss she was just so happy for them but at the same time she knew deep down, it made her so sad to think about it, what was going to happen to their love, there friendship and what was going to happen to him but she came back to reality when she realised she was staring into blank space and Jordan was asking her "hay Bayonetta you ok?" she looked disturbed by something but she looked at him for a second then changed to a perky smile and happily said "ow nothing its ok just thinking you two should spend more time together today" Jordan smiled "yer I can't do anything ells while you are by my side" he looked at Katie who was warmly holding Jordan her soft Robe covered arms wrapped around his body Bayonetta continued "well see that you do ... you won't have long left ... Because of the mission I mean ... what I mean to say is you should enjoy this love you have don't waste a second of it".

After breakfast Jordan and Katie got dressed into there fighting cloths as Jordan put on her mask she sighed and frowned "that mask makes you look scary and it covers your handsome face" Jordan smiled underneath it "it to scare my enemies apparently according to Rodin and to show that every warlock is the same person ..." Katie looked sad "well your special ... Your different" she was looking sad because of who he was and his burden she felt sorry for her love so Jordan decided to cheer her up and change the subject he laughed and moved his hands around her waist "and what dose you cloths say about you ... How sexy you are? ..." he moved his hands to her bum and she accidently yelped in surprise then playfully slapped his arm and looked up at him "hay Mr ... You keep your hands where I can see them ... For now" she teased and she looked into his eyes trough his mask and he was looking at him she started to lift it up off his face until the door opened and Bayonetta walked in on the two accidently ruining the moment Katie sighed and Jordan felt disappointed Bayonetta realised what just happened "ow I'm sorry should I come back later..." Katie looked over "no it's too late now ... What is it?" she said wearily Bayonetta feeling bad continued "I was just going to ask what you two were doing today?" "where just going to try our combat skills on the range" Jordan said pulling down his mask the was only half way off his face he pulled over the hood and was again the warlock the son of Lucifer before this was comforting to be a lonely warrior with no attachment to this world but now it wasn't so good being having this mission with something to live for "but then again maybe to die for ..." Jordan whispered out loud and He realised he did when Katie said "what?" Jordan came to his scenes "ow sorry nothing ... What where you 2 saying?" Katie said "well Bayonetta was asking if she could come with us to do some training" Jordan had flash backs of the last time fought and hurt her "NO! Absolutely not I can't trust myself ... In fact I don't trust myself near you either Katie what was I thinking ...?" Bayonetta looked sad "its ok Jordan I forgive you it was just combat you're a warlock your meant to do that it wasn't your fault it was mine ..." Jordan didn't want to hear her look out for him "no no it was me I'm a monster I almost killed you" Bayonetta walked closer to him and put her hand on his shoulder... "No your just feeling guilty I trust you" he smiled "really?" Katie joined in "me to" Jordan smiled under his mask and felt happy "thanks ok then if you trust me then I will to" they walked to the armoury where there weapons where Katie had one arm around him leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked he felt better and vowed he would do his best to protect them ... Even from him.

They stepped outside to see they were at the training ground and it was a beautiful summer day they made their way there and when they got there Bayonetta said "ok now you two should go first a race round the obstacle cores no powers or tricks ok?" Jordan looked at kitties heels all though there was no mud as the ground was dry heels still weren't good for running in he said "erm I don't think it's fair with Katie in heels ... You could slip and hurt you self" Bayonetta laughed but Katie shot her a look that made be quiet and said "he's only trying to be nice ... Even if it seems like a stupid question he doesn't know yet ... Not Jordan its ok I can run fine in these you'll be surprised" Jordan looked confused "erm ok then?" Katie teased "what's the matter afraid of being beaten by a girl?" "No I just ... Never mind I'll go easy on you" Katie got ready for the race and Jordan did to waiting at the line then Bayonetta fired a gun and timed them Jordan went slow at first letting her win but she darted off and then he tried to catch up but he barley could she was lighter and faster he couldn't compete with her they ran full speed all the way Jordan was tired but he could do more he had endurance he was bigger and tougher than Katie he could beat her ... Right? they had more competition's and all though Katie beat Jordan she was getting tired and soon falling behind as Jordan just kept going and going until it was Lunch and they had a brake and had some food and watched the clouds as they rolled by after lunch Bayonetta said "ok now time for fighting training starting with pistols" they practiced shooting and they were evenly matched but later on it came to swords this terrified Jordan and he wanted to call it a day but Bayonetta insisted they fight so he did Bayonetta gave Katie her own sword Rodin made for her and they began Jordan held up his sword and blocked her not attacking her at all Katie taunted him "come on fight me it's just practice" she spun her sword around hit this hand with the flat side it hurt but her didn't drop his guard "come on !" she taunted impatiently at him she locked guard with him up close and she brought her foot round kicked him in the back of the leg causing him to fall on his knees and she held her sword to his throat and Laughed "come on warlock I expected more" Jordan heard a voice in his head "I told you not to get attached anyone its weakness" He whispered out loud to himself "no you are weakness she makes me strong!" Katie asked "what?" but Jordan didn't hear her "no I will show you strength the strength to beat anyone" Jordan lost control of his body it was possessed by some kind of alter ego this other version of him he knocked her back and brought his sword to strike her but she blocked it in time "wow easy tiger where not trying to kill hear" Jordan brought his sword to deal massive blows to her block sparks flew from the two swords as they clashed until Jordan griped her hand twisted it painfully back and she cried out "aw stop! ... please!" and dropped her sword Jordan grabbed her neck and pointed his sword to her neck and she choked trying to fight his grip as he gripped her throat tight then Bayonetta shot his sword out of his hand and knocked him over Katie caught her breath Jordan didn't filch just looked back and in a voice that was deeper and stranger than his said "you are foolish annoyance! I will kill both of you one day Bayonetta mark my words!" She growled "NOT TODAY Lucifer!" Jordan fell to the ground then woke up with a head ace and a pain on his left side like someone had kicked him "what happened?" he got up and saw Katie "Are you ok Katie?" he got up and walked up to her but she just shuffled away from him and then got up and stood behind Bayonetta looking at Jordan confused and scared he asked "Katie it's me? What's wrong?" "STAY AWAY!" Bayonetta assured Katie "its ok it wasn't him it was Lucifer using him" Jordan instantly remembered everything and began to apologise "I'm sorry so so sorry Katie I let you down" Bayonetta interrupted "no you didn't it wasn't your fault" Jordan took out his gun and threw in next to his sword on the floor and knelt before her taking off his mask "I'm sorry Katie I swore to protect you and I failed all ready" she looked traumatised by almost being murdered by her one love she looked at him regaining her senses seeing him begging "n nnn never do that again ok?" Jordan nodded and tears began to fall down his face at realising what he almost did and Katie's eyes started to water and they both started to cry they hugged and then kissed passionately lovingly and Jordan held her in his arms protectively he just kept repeating "I'm sorry ... I'm sorry Katie ... I love you"

After a while of sitting down with Katie hugging him he spoke to Bayonetta who sat opposite them "I should be kept away from both of you two like an animal..." he said sadly Bayonetta shook her head "no no it's not your fault it's Lucifer he pushes you and controls you but never blame yourself promise me?" Jordan held his head low "no I can't do that ... Even being near you two is just dangerous being near You two I could hurt you ... I should Leave" Jordan started to stand up Despite Katie's protests But Bayonetta stopped him from running away from the two "so after all this you're going to leave us behind" Jordan stopped not turning around "I'm leaving to help you to keep you safe" "and what if there was a way to fight his influence? What then?" Jordan asked confused "What? Will it stop him?" "It depends on how strong willed you are" Jordan Thought for a second then replied "no I can't risk it not for selfish reasons of wanting to be with my family when I could hurt one of you..." Katie got up and was very angry with him "you are being selfish! What about us? What about me I can't live without you and I can't let you just go out and live on your own!" Jordan and Bayonet where shocked at her being so persuasive and forceful and angry she was like a tigress Jordan had no choice but to do as she said ... She was his mistress, she was in charge ... His lover he had given his life to her and now she was demanding him not abandon her he had no choice but to stay for her... His love.

He turned around and nodded "I'm sorry Katie I won't leave you if you want me hear" Katie was actually surprised at herself but then she was proud he was strong and maybe stubborn and to leave the only family and home would be a very hard thing just to keep them safe ... for her and then he was so loyal to her that a few words from her and he crumbled and turned back it made her love him even more that he was so loyal and strong willed for her he was now back next to the pair Bayonetta had a smirk on her face then said to Jordan "ha your very loyal ... Like a doggie ..." Jordan felt embarrassed that we was hear after just almost turning his back on them, all he managed to mumble back was "well erm ... Yer I have to ..." he was looking at the ground scratching his head not making eye contact both memories of when he hurt both of them filled his mind Bayonetta asked him "are you ok? You look sad" Jordan sighed "no I'm just so afraid of hurting you two it would kill me if I did I couldn't live with myself if I did" Bayonetta laughed Jordan looked at her confused "what's so funny?" "haha don't worry first time you caught me off guard next time you won't even touch me" she smiled Jordan could see her game well two could play at that game "o no you underestimate my skill I could defeat you in a duel any day of the week" Bayonetta and Jordan continued to play argue about who was a better fighter then Katie rolled her eyes and sighed "if you 2 girls are done ... It would be nice to just get going *ugh* if you could see your self's bitch about who's the better fighter we all know I would win" Then the three started to talk louder and louder until they were shouting and arguing and a posh but stern voice stopped them all "BUT DONT FORGET WHOS THE MOST DANGORUS! ..." they all turned to see Jeanne with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed "don't forget that Jordan is still dangerous and that her could turn on us at any time so instead of arguing we should all be working to help him become safe for us especially for you Katie" Katie nodded then said "yes your right Jeanne" Jordan walked to Katie then when down on one knee and looked into her eyes "Katie?" She looked down to him "yes?" "I will do my best to try and not harm you but if I cant or if I hurt or kill any one ells ... Then I can't live with myself I just hope you're ready for the consequences if I can't ...?" she looked at his honest warm eyes and smiled "I trust you with my life Jordan it may be Crazy but I do ... Because I love you … if you try you hardest then that's all that matters" He smiled looking at her face telling him that it was ok that he didn't have to be affraid for her he stood up and she kissed him while holding tightly "even though it's silly but ... I never feel more safe than in your arms".

After their moment together Jordan felt Bayonetta softly tap him on the shoulder he turned around she asked "so you ready to learn how to protect her?" Jordan turned to face Katie she nodded with approval Jordan smiled and brushed some hair from her face and around her ear then kissed her on the for head he turned to Bayonetta "ready!" he said with confidence he reluctantly broke his embrace with Katie to go to Bayonetta she then said to him "the problem when you fight is that you become angry it's not your fault it's just in your nature and when your angry and fighting it allows Lucifer to take over but you can stop him by staying calm trough combat meditation this can be done by not focusing on the battle but by going into a "battle sleep" where your muscle memory takes over and you can keep your mind at piece while not entirely focusing on fighting" Jordan asked "so how do I stay calm?" "well before fighting you need to stay calm and meditate like this" Bayonetta put out both her hands and said "hold my hands, close your eyes and relax ... Deep breaths" he did what she said she said think of nothing then " ... a stream emptying your hate out your body and calming you with its sound now get lost in a memory of yours a happy one that your safe in ... and happy" he thought trough his memory's the first time he met Bayonetta

Rain felt freezing

Cold was harsh

His wounds hurt

fell back onto the floor resting on a wall his vision blurred but before he started to pass out he saw the face of an angle dressed in black and with black hair wearing glasses her hand touched his cheek as she knelt in front of him and she told him "it will be ok your safe"

He smiled he felt safe and at piece with everything tranquil then Bayonetta said "ok you can open your eyes" he did she smiled at him "for me that was a traumatic memory seeing you like that but I never knew you felt like that it must have been ... Peaceful?" Jordan smiled to her "yes it was... When I saw you ... Straight away I loved ... Well I knew I could trust you and you were a good person" Jordan remembered Katie was close and not to say anything that would make things awkward but Bayonetta smiled and gently whispered "I know Jordan ... Me to ..."

After a moment of peace Katie spoke "so is that it is he ok now?" Bayonetta said a bit annoyed deep down that she interrupted there peaceful moment "NO Katie we need to remain calm for the next part to work well!" she said frustrated she took a deep breath then looked at Jordan "ok now once you have your happy memory just keep it in your head at the corner of your mind during battle then use it when anger starts to take over use the memory to calm you and your body is trained enough to allow you to keep fighting subconsciously" Jordan smiled "thank you angel" she smiled and giggled "thank you handsome" she playfully replied they both smiled Jordan was happily until Katie coughed very obviously and her face was clearly annoyed at him his smiled dropped and he looked at the floor embarrassed Bayonetta saw Katie was annoyed at Jordan's comment but for those two it was just friendly joking but Katie didn't like it and she was making Jordan feel bad about it "aw come on it was just jokes ..." Katie rolled her eyes "sure whatever" Bayonetta Frowned and decided it would be best to go back to "the gates of hell" for a drink she said "bye Jordan ... And Katie" she said the last name more awkwardly she left the two at the training ground it was starting to get dark Jordan looked out towards the sun set it was a beautiful orange Katie walked up behind him and sighed "... You still love her ... Don't you?" Jordan was about to immediately answer "n ... No ... Erm no I don't love her I love you!" Katie said "who are you convincing? Me ... or you?" Jordan shook his head "well i still care for her but well its complicated i still think shes the first nicest person i have ever met" He seemed scared was she testing hm or sirious? "listen ... Katie i may have feelings for Ceraza still but i will allways love you!" "But how do i know that? How do i know you will love me allways? If you might still love her ? If you find some one ells?" her voice was strained different some how he turned arond to see her eyes red her face sad "look art me i cant even stop my emotions im a wreck! ..." Jordan wiped her tears with his thumb "you know what? I do have proof" he said happily h ereached around his neck to pull out his necklace that Katie got him "the only time i take it off is to make love to you my Angle" he said looking at her and kissing her cute little nose she broke a smile and looked at him in the eye "really?" "yep and I promise to always love you and I will where this for as long as I do" he said taking off the necklace Katie asked "why are you taking it off now?" he gave a sly smile "well like I said the only reason I'll take it off is to make love to you my Angle … we better get inside quick or we will have to do it in the dark" she smiled to and giggled like an exited school Girl Jordan was about to run off with her but she stopped him by putting her arm on his shoulder "wait just one ... One good one with the sun setting" he got really close to her there lips millimetres away his arms wrapped around her waist lovingly she was happy with him now it was perfect for her and she had butterfly's in her stomach from what was about to happen every time was like the first their lips met and she was at peace after their kiss they hurried off home to show there love Katie thought all the way there "Jordan I can trust you now and now I completely love you"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Daemons

Jordan was standing in a grassy field it was sunny and he could feel the warmth on his face as he looked up and there were some clouds then they got thicker and blacker and it started to rain it hit his face warm rain thick gloopy he held out his hand it was red ... Blood ... it was raining blood Jordan wiped his face and hands trying to get it off him but it just kept raining then it stopped and the grass was red with blood and sticky he tried to run away from it but the field just kept going until he saw someone lying face down on the ground in a pool of blood he turned the cold lifeless body around and saw her pale dead face he started to cry her face it was beautiful but dead it horrified him "no no no!" he just kept repeating in horror he brushed some of her long black hair from her face but just got some of her blood on her pale Wight face he cradled the corps holding the woman in his arms her blood got on him a voice whispered in his head "murderer!" "Thief!" "betrayer!" he cried shaking his head then he saw next to him another one younger with long brown hair and a beautiful but lifeless face he stood on his trembling feet his hands covered in blood "I ... no I'm sorry no no how could this happen?" the voice whispered "you did this!" he shook his head now in his right hand a knife covered in blood and his left a necklace with the name Katie on it his knees felt weak he collapsed to them and cried sobbing their names "Bayonetta Katie I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you! Please I'm so sorry" the voice whispered "end it kill yourself do it!" he brought the knife to his Neck and cut it it was painful and so scary he was dying on the floor but now the other two where gone he was alone...

Jordan Jolted forward covered in sweat breathing very hard and fast he tried to think "where am I ... What happened ... Where is Katie and Bayonetta" he then felt a soft hand rest on his shoulder he immediately swung around to see a terrified Katie next to him then everything came back to him he said out loud "it was just a dream thank god ..." Katie quietly asked "are you ok" Jordan felt bad he had scared her "I'm sorry Katie ... It was just a horrible dream" he sat back on the bed closer to her and hugged her he felt happier safer with her close he hugged her tight and said in her ear with a tear in his eye "I would never hurt you you know ... I could never allow myself to do that again!" She confidently replied "I know Jordan I trust you ... What happened?" she said the last part very concerned Jordan slowly broke the hug and looked her in the eyes Katie saw his face he looked nerves worried and scared she had never seen him like this before he spoke in a shaky voice and trying not to cry as he described his dream after a few minutes Katie gasped and hugged him again "you poor thing ow Jordan it's just a horrible dream don't worry I'm hear I love you" after a while Jordan felt tired again and he laid down and so did Katie he put his arm over her chest around her shoulder and got very close to her burying his head near her neck at her side she held him lovingly and started to run her fingers through his hair he felt relaxed and started to drift off asleep he didn't dream but he had the best sleep ever.

He woke up to find he was still next to Katie she was already awake he yawned and rubbed his eyes she smiled and kissed his fore head "morning sweetie" she said in a warm tone he hugged her more "mmm morning" he closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder his eyes closed Katie coughed "Jordan we have company" he looked up at her face "who? ..." he asked in confusion then Bayonetta said from behind him "us ..." the jolted around in shock to see Bayonetta and Jeanne both sat down near the edge of the bed on chairs Jordan was very surprised "what the ! ... You shouldn't! Sneak up on me like that ... What are you doing in my room I'm not dressed!" Bayonetta sighed "Calm down its ok Katie let us in after telling us about you nightmare" Jeanne added "... and stop being such a little girl" Bayonetta added "aw it's not his fault poor kitty gets nervous around girls" Jordan felt annoyed but she was right Bayonetta continued "any way where hear to ask you what you remember about the voice in your dream" Jordan thought for a second then sat up more sitting against the head board and looking at the two "his voice was like Lucifer's demonic and scary but younger and more vicious not as calm or cool as him very aggressive" Bayonetta slowly nodded her head thinking then she and Jeanne whispered to each other then Bayonetta said "thank you Jordan that's all" the two got up and left before Bayonetta left Jordan asked "the dream ... It won't happen ? ... Will it" Bayonetta gave a quiet laugh then in the blink of an eye was all ready next to his face pointing her fingers in the shape of a pistol "you caught me off guard once but dong worry it's not me you have to worry about its you you should be worried for try not to get yourself hurt" Jordan nodded "... But do you trust me" she hesitated then confidently said "yes I know you will make the right choice and have control when the time cones ... And besides you had one lucky shot you ember I'm unbeatable in combat" she winked Jordan smiled "well you're getting rusty old girl" Bayonetta's pretended to be shocked/hurt "ow the cheek from you little ones!" Jordan and Katie laughed Bayonetta smiled "ok you two breakfasts in half an hour and don't do anything ... To exhausting till then" Jordan said innocently "ow I most defiantly wasn't thinking of doing anything like that ... Until now!" he turned around and started tickling Katie and Kissing her all over very quickly she yelped in surprise then giggled manically Bayonetta smirked and said "you two play nice" Katie tried to get out a "we will" in-between laughing and fighting off Jordan tickling her Bayonetta then left the room Jeanne was walking towards the door Bayonetta asked "where are you going?" Jenna said "Breakfast is almost ready" Bayonetta gave a cheeky smile "o I know but I would give them about half an hour..." Jeanne rolled her eyes "unbelievable you … you've set them off haven't you?" Bayonetta smiled "I just want them to be happy" Jeanne sighed "he shouldn't be getting attached to her ... You know what will happen" "I just ... I want him to be happy both off them"

Jeanne had long since finished breakfast and was reading a newspaper she looked over to Bayonetta who was putting on makeup she rolled he eyes and sighed and she titled her paper to see what she was doing "why must you insist on wearing makeup allay every day you don't need it seash" Bayonetta didn't shift her eyes away from the compact she was holding "you can't expect a celebrity like me to let down my adoring fans" she said jokingly Jeanne sighed "I mean really?" "Because ..." she finished putting on her red lipstick "... I want to look beautiful and I like men to adore me especially one in particular I am meeting today" Jeanne sighed again "yes that incompetent fool Luka ..." she said frustratedly Bayonetta smirked "your Jealous because a man go closer to me than you and we have been sisters all our lives" Jeanne threw the paper on the table "I am not! I don't care what you two are like and I don't care for all this looking nice for attention from groping drooling incompetent men!" she roared frustrated "... You need to get yourself a man ..." Bayonetta teased Jeanne shouted "WHY!?" Bayonetta smiled "because love ... is the most beautiful thing in the world Jeanne ... Me and Luka ... Katie and Jordan ... it's the most beautiful thing that's why" Jeanne was not shouting but frustrated "o so some man can tell me what to do and I can trust him and then he can hurt me like Jordan hurt you!" Bayonetta gave her an outraged look "don't you dare Jeanne!" Jeanne replied coldly "yer I don't like him because he almost took you away killed my only friend and family!" Then the two young lovers walked in the room happy and laughing then Jordan asked "hay sorry where late we ..." Jeanne screamed at Jordan "o PISS OFF!" got up and stormed off Jordan and Katie where shocked she never swore they wondered what got her so mad she wasn't ever this angry ...

Katie asked Bayonetta "what's her problem? Why she mad at Jordan?" she defensively hugged him as if to protect him Bayonetta said in frustration "Ugh she's just pissy about ..." Bayonetta looked at Jordan then hesitated "... Men" Jordan was confused "what's her problem?" Bayonetta said "no its ok you two shouldn't worry about it ..." Jordan shook his head disapprovingly and walked towards Jeanne's room where she stormed to Bayonetta warned him like he was mad "what are you doing?" Jordan sighed "I'm going to help out my family..." he got to her room and knocked he immediately heard Jeanne say in a muffled voice from the other side of the door "go away!" Jordan answered "it's me ... Jordan" there was a pause then she asked him "what do you want!?" "I just came to see if you're ok"? Jeanne sounded confused "well ... Erm ... Why?" "Because where family silly" she thought for a second then opened the door she was different she had tears running down her face and a very sad face she had never been this sad before "o god are you ok Jeanne? What happened?" She sighed her previous anger fading then she explained some of what happened before the argument about men and then reluctantly about what she said about him "I'm sorry Jordan I just lost my temper and ..." "hay its ok I understand but ... You forgave me I saw you were telling the truth why are you so angry about men?" Jeanne started speaking then drifting off "I just don't like how you are just ... how ... You are so close to Katie and Bayonetta and I'm on my own growing apart while a man is closer! ... What because of LOVE! It's not fair" "wait wait I see what's going on!" Jeanne looked nervous and confused at him "what?" "Ooo I know what is going on! You're not angry at me your jealous off not having a relationship like this? ... You're lonely" Jeanne sat on her bed sitting up right "I am most certainly not! I just ..." "aw admit it!" she looked at her feet "I ... I'm ... Yes" she started crying Jordan put his arm around her shoulder "come on don't be sad ... I'll fix this I'll get you happy again ill find you someone you will be happy with" she looked him in the eye "really?" he smiled and nodded then she hugged him again "thank you Jordan your ... The best male friend I have ever had Jordan thank you"

After a short while she broke the hug and then she gave a grateful smile "thanks Jordan" He wiped away her tears "any time you have a problem you should let us know before it gets this bad that's what family are for ..." She nodded "thank you I will" Jordan smiled and laughed slightly "...estuary if a problem is so big that the all tough Jeanne starts to cry ..." she laughed to "yes I should shouldn't I ha ... Also please don't tell them though that I cried" Jordan shook his head and pretended to be surprised "I have never seen you cry" Jeanne smiled "Thank you" she gave him one last hug and said "Katie is lucky to have you Jordan I know you'll keep her safe and happy" Jordan was very flattered from her "Thanks Jeanne" she got up and left for the bathroom Jordan smiled thinking "now I just got to find her someone who can do this all the time ha"

Jordan left for the table where Bayonetta and Katie where talking then they saw Jordan and Bayonetta asked "what happened?" "It's ok no worry's everything's fine" Katie asked quickly "what do you mean? Jeanne wasn't all that happy before ..." Jordan held up his hands defensively "hay she's really ok we talked and its ok now" Bayonetta crossed her arms "there is something you're not telling us" Jeanne then entered the room "He's telling the truth sister ... And I'm feeling GRATE!" She smiled Bayonetta looked sceptical "mmm right? ... Well fine ... Never mind any way have your breakfast you're the last to do so then the day is yours" Jordan went to eat his food in an adequate silence that fell over the room once done only He remained in the room with only himself left he ate his food in silence it was actually good to have some time alone to think about everything his life before this mainly how dull it was how depressing he lived in an orphanage till he was 10 then ran away from the horrible staff there he had no friend on obviously no family he lived on the streets for 7 years he grew street smart quickly and lived better than most when he had enough money from stealing and begging he would live in a hotel or rent a flat buy cloths try to keep some dignity he occasionally got some quick jobs but never anything that could keep him alive like a normal person and soon the money ran out and it was back to living on the streets with the cold the drunks hitting you other homeless trying to steal from you or the cold the dangerous biting cold that killed so many how did he survive that ? For 7 years ... He remembered the people who were trying to kill him so long ago on that rainy night they said Bayonetta was protecting him that was for sure she always did but what from? Who was trying to kill him how sent them after him?" he finished his food then decides to find out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 There is a first time for everything

Katie was in the shower so the room was clear he put on normal cloths that wouldn't attract attention in Vigrid some jeans trainers and a hoody as he normally did he thought "I'll be back by lunch so I shouldn't have to disturb Katie" he made his way through the portal to Vigrid and then went to the library to look for newspapers from a few months ago it might have something about the people who tried to kill him he went to the archives and looked for newspapers that where about at the time it happened he found a head line 'FIVE GANG MEMBERS FOUND DEAD IN ALLY WAY' he looked down and began to read the article

"Yesterday morning at about 8:20 a local police officer patrolling along David street found 5 dead man armed with dangerous weapons with precise gunshot wounds to the head the victims are believed to be from Vigrid most powerful gang the 'Becks gang' who are notorious for being the most violent organised crime Gang in Vigrid that have risen to power recently..."

Jordan thought "hmm becks where did I hear that name before?" he remembered about a year ago at an abandoned warehouse near the dock yard he heard a man talk about it belonging to that gang he decided to go and pay them a visit he left and walked down to the docks to find it was mostly deserted today he made his way to the old warehouse and there were 2 men smoking outside he decided to sneak round the back and find out who these people where and why they wanted him and Bayonetta dead he found the back door and broke the lock by ripping it off the door he went inside the building where there where a group of men standing looking one man at the front talking standing next to a board with photos on it of places in Vigrid and there was a photo of him a day before the night when he got attacked and then another it shocked him deeply him and Katie at the shops where he bought the necklace and another ... Of Katie at school and Luka everyone! (Except Bayonetta and Jeanne) Jordan felt sick they had spied on him this whole time Everyone was in danger the man at the front said "... so you all need to stop looking for this Bayonetta woman and focus on these two kids" he pointed to Jordan and Katie "now don't underestimate them there very dangerous but there very close so if you get one you can lure the other out ..." Jordan was shocked "how do they know everything especially about Me and Katie ... That's it I can't let this continue Jordan walked out to behind the group of men and one by one they realised it was him until he walked to the front of group and spoke out loud to everyone he clapped his hands "well done everyone ... Well done ... I'm impressed you know so much and that your equipped to capture a very powerful witch like Bayonetta or anyone of them for that matter" he laughed at the last part pointing to their guns then he became very serious "... but! You forgot one thing that is important" the leader of the group looked at him disbelievingly wondering why he was hear with no weapon or escape "what?" "Well ME!" "And why are you a hole in our plan?" Jordan whispered the next part in the leaders ear "you threatened my family ... You don't know who your fucking with!" The leader stepped back laughed "ha you think you can take us on? With on weapon! No backup and no FUCKING chance you know what you need to get your head checked out" he waved over the group of men and the brought out knives and pistols Jordan grabbed the closest man who tried to grab him and broke his arm then leg in one swift movement he hit the next one full force in the face braking his nose then he began fighting all the men hand to hand he was stronger but there where so many of them he kicked some away then one hit is arm with a baseball bat the turned around and then took it off him and started smashing people in the face with it but more kept on hitting him and he was getting tired then he grabbed a gun off one and shot his legs the crowd moved back from him he had never killed anyone ever and he wasn't going start now he then felt something catch is cloths and a sound like electricity as his body went into spasm his insides burned and he couldn't move and the men started kicking him beating him on the floor he passed out.

Jordan felt his feet first they were heavy full of blood but numb and his head ponded as he felt cuts and bruises on it felt numb apart from the pain he then started to feel his body his back hurt where they kicked him then his hands where behind him they were cold and numb rope squeezed the blood out of them he opened his eyes and standing there was there leader with a smile on his face "so your awake good … people where starting to think that you were dead ha but no you fought off that many men for so long you're a tough bastard but I wonder what it would take to brake you? That girl I wonder yes what was her name... Katie" Jordan didn't speak but his look betrayed him "aaa yes she means so much to you doesn't she well she'll be hear soon don't worry ... she'll be all alone to come and find you?" Jordan looked defiantly at him and said "ha why would she come alone? She obviously has a plan" the man shook his head and laughed "no no you see you wrote a note for her to come hear that she will find soon ha a surprise for her indeed" he produced the necklace from his pocket "I like this necklace I hear it's one of a set haha I'll get the next one soon from her" Jordan shouted with what strength he had left "YOU BASTERD!" "do you think that's bad the boss said that she isn't necessary so I can do with her as I please and believe me I'm going to do so much to that perfect little body hers I don't think she will be able to take it she will beg to die in front of you and ill oblige ill cut her through open right in front of you and she'll bleed out I'll leave her there for you to watch as you can't even hold her when she dies in front of you..." he stopped he had got what he wanted Jordan was crying heavily now because it was true and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it he couldn't save Katie she was going to die because of him

Jordan was alone in the room it was dark and he could only hear the dripping from a pipe his whole body aced and his spirit was shattered he would give up on life if he could he didn't want Katie to be hurt then he heard a rat at the corner of the room but he didn't care until it started to get near his foot then he tried to shoot it off but it only got closer until it started to climb up his leg and then around behind him he started shaking but it wouldn't let go then it started nibbling he couldn't feel what it would he his cloths he laughed slightly "so this is how I die eaten by rats in a dark room somewhere" then it stopped and jumped off when it did something felt strange like his hands weren't ... tied They dropped loosely by his sides he didn't believe it at first it took a second before his arms worked again then he began to take the rest of the rope off his hands where cold and turning purple his fingers didn't work properly but he managed to get the rope off his hands only just and then he did his feet he stood up but almost fell over it took him 5 minutes to get his body working everything hurt but he would escape any way for her he tried to open the door it was locked he decide to make some noise he threw his chair at the wall and shouted and he heard 2 Guards rush over and open the door they rushed in the room and Jordan Jumped out from behind the door and knocked them both out by smashing their heads together he locked the door on them and saw a table in the curry door outside the room it had knifes and hammers and pyres everything he was going to use to tour chore him and Katie he picked up a Combat Black Knife he said out loud "I swore I will kill you with this knife" he then made his way out of the corridor and found to door lead to the warehouse it was mostly empty apart from a few guards he sneaked out to one of them and hit him round the head with a lead pipe and another sneaking and taking out all the guards then he ran into cover when he heard the leader return he walked to the centre of the room he was on his phone he said out loud "haha yer and then he heard what I was going to do to the bitch and he cried like a girl haha!" Jordan's blood boiled he ran at him and knocked him down to the floor and turned him around pressing the knife to his neck he said calmly "it's no so nice when someone threatens you! IS IT!?" he did not panic he laughed "ha you stupid kid you're not scary" Jordan looked at him pure hate and his hand around his neck "who is your boss?" "Ha like I'll tell you..." Jordan was so angry and hated this man so much he just felt like hurting him he stabbed him in the knee cap several times he cried out in pain "WHO IS HE" but the man spat at him "haha FUCK YOU!" he stabbed him in the other knee the man began to cry and whimper Jordan pointed the blade at his crotch the man begged "please don't pppp lease I don't want to ... Don't hurt me anymore" Jordan roared at him "WHO DO YOU WORK FOR!" he coward as Jordan shouted at him "tttt thhhe night bringer that's what he called himself" Jordan was surprised but it made sense the man asked "can I go now?" Jordan said calmly "no you threatened Katie you were going to hurt her and torcher her and rape her ..." he stuck the knife in his neck "... and kill her" as the man chocked and struggled Jordan wisped with a smile "and now you can't she's safe from you" he took the necklace from his body accidently getting blood on it Jordan had blood all over his hands the first time he killed a human being ... It felt good he wiped some sweat off his face but didn't realise he got blood smeared on it his hart pumped so fast he could hear it in his ears then the main doors open and more men came in talking but stopped when they saw Jordan with A knife covered in blood he ran at the two one got a gun out and fired at him but he kept running and stabbed one in the gut then killed the other with his gun Jordan looked down to see he got shot but it didn't hurt that much he ran outside and found more victims he lost track of how many he murdered 10 , 20 , 30 he couldn't remember he just kept killing all of them until he had so many more bruises and a few gunshot wounds he limped to the exit and now it was wherein off the pain set in and the he limped slower and slower away from the warehouse until his legs failed and he fell in the floor things started to go blurry as he let go of his knife and rolled on his back to look at the sky it was a sunny day he grasped the necklace Katie gave him on the day like this he could hear someone shout his name but he was getting to tired so very tired he closed his eyes and relaxed he the felt warm sun on his face.

Jordan was standing in a field on a sunny day with some soft wind flowing across the field and on his face it was soothing a few meters away he saw a girl in summery dress kneeling down over something he walked over to see it was him unconscious bleeding on the floor and the girl was crying and trying to stop the bleeding by pushing down on the wounds but there were quite a few she was crying and kept Screaming something but he couldn't hear her he tried to speak to her but his voice was gone Katie just kept trying to stop his bleeding and wake him up but Jordan was unconscious Maybe he was in a coma or dead and all this was imaginary then Katie and Jordan despaired he was on his own now and it was dark and cold it felt like death he knew it was over and this was it that he died and now he's going to hell forever ...

He heard a faint voice "Jordan ... Jordan ... Please wake up ... Stand back away from him miss" what the hell was that he looked around he was in total blackness but there was a light behind him the turned towards the light and he could see Katie so far away he ran towards her and she smiled he ran as fast as he could to her and she held out her hands as if she wanted a hug he smiled to her he got there her hands pushed him back very hard it almost knocked him back he was confused he started walking back to Katie "Katie it's me?" she pushed him again and he fell on his back it hurt allot all over his body he on the floor he couldn't get up or move Katie leaned over him with 2 clenched fists Jordan begged "no pleases don't it hurts" he smiled "its ok ... it will be ok ... Pleased don't die can't live without you..." she pushed his chest hard with both Fists Jordan Fell upwards until he shot up and saw bright light and a face.

"He's awake!" the man leaning over him said Jordan breathed Heavily trough a mask the man was in green overalls with a cross logo on it he was a paramedic and he felt the room shake it was an ambulance then his whole body hurt He cried out in pain "aaaa!" he felt all his wounds the man tried to keep him still "its ok you're in an ambulance you were attacked stay calm" the pain hurt so bad he them felt an injection in his arm "this will help with the pain" he heard someone struggling at the other side of the ambulance "its ok calm down miss he's alive but we sedated him he will be ok" he chuckled even though it hurt that was defiantly Katie he felt the injection working the pain numbed and his hart slowed he relaxed and felt tired again then he saw Katie Over him she had tears in her eyes but she put her soft hand on his cheek and kissed is fore head "I love you Jordan get well soon" he smiled and relaxed he was alive and he wasn't going to leave her.

Jordan fell into another sleep on his way to the hospital he was so tired after all he had been trough he needed a brake he woke up in a soft bed he opened his eyes the sun was orange and setting outside the window he turned to the other side of his bed to see Katie sitting next to him she was reading a book Jordan watched her for a few minutes she was so pretty he long soft shoulder high chocolate brown hair and he beautiful brown eyes she looked up and saw he was awake and looking at her she leaped over to the bed and Almost squealed with joy whilst giving him a massive hug "JORDAN! AW GOD ARE YOU OK!?" he returned the hug slightly and tensed a bit because of the pain "aw well yes but you squeezing my a bit tight ..." she realised she might be hurting him as timidity let go and apologised "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that I just missed ..." Jordan lead over and Kissed her she softly put her hands around his shoulders and returned the kiss "I missed you to Katie and I'm the one who's sorry not you" Kate then thought for a second and remembered "yes ... Yes you should be where were you ? What where you doing? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Jordan felt a massive wave of guilt come over him and he held back from crying thinking about everything that did and could have happened "I'm sorry Katie I'm so sorry please forgive me ..." she nodded "its ok I forgive you I can't be angry at my love but what happened?" Jordan explained the whole day start to finish and Katie listened with horror once he was done she was about to hug him again but she stop for fear of making his injuries worse she instead held his hand and kissed it "please never leave me like that ever again ok" "ok I won't leave you" Katie brushed his hand along her cheek and Kissed it "you were gone for two weeks! But your hear now ... and I hope my brave solider gets well soon ... It's been lonely in bed without you ..." she gave a cheeky grin Jordan smiled like a Cheshire cat "well then … I will" a voice said from the corner of the room "yes you will young man" and appearing out of Purgatorio was Bayonetta and Jeanne "wow when did you two get hear?" Katie asked "we have be here for 10 minutes and you young man are in a heap of trouble" Bayonetta said in an angry motherly tone Katie rushed in "leave him alone Cereza ! He almost died I think he deserves a break from being told off for today?" Bayonetta sighed "fine but tomorrow we will have words young man" the two women left the room Katie looked at her clock and saw "well visiting hours are almost over but before I go have this as a get well soon present" she kissed him long and hard on the lips then gently hugged a very stunned but happy Jordan she got up and walked away looking back at him smiling she mouthed silently "I love you" then blew him kisses he started going to sleep after she left then when asleep he had dreams about her ...

They sat on the bench looking at the sea from the boardwalk "Katie ... Do you love me?" She was resting her head on his shoulder and hugging him but she let go and looked at him said confused "of course ... why?" Jordan continued "you know it's a dangerous mission I have to do right?" She nodded "yes but you will ..." Jordan put his finger on her lips "I might not make it back ... In fact I'm sure I wont" She was worried "what do you mean?" Jordan sighed "if I die I want you to be happy without me ok I want you to move on and get married have kids ... Be happy" She had a tear in her eye "I could never do that I can't live without you I would rather ..." Jordan sighed "no do it for me ... Have a good life ... have a Fantastic life ..."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Final days

Jordan woke up slowly rubbing his eyes there was a large woman in a nurse's uniform opening the window "where am I? Where's Katie?" she turned around to see him awake "o your awake well good to see you're ok you're in Vigrid hospital you were badly injured remember? I'm just going to get the police officer" she stepped outside Jordan went to put his hand up and tell her to wait but he realised his hand was cuffed to the bed he started to panic he remembered last night Bayonetta and Jeanne and Katie where hear they said they would be back in the morning ..." A confident, manly, slightly authoritarian voice interrupted his thoughts "Hello I'm officer Grant and I'm hear to make first contact with you once you wake up" he put a tape recorder on the table next to him "do you remember your name?" Jordan started to get nervous but answered his questions "Jordan ..." "and your second name?" "I don't have one" "... Right do you remember what happened before you got here?" Jordan hesitated for a second "erm no I can't" "do you remember where you're from?" "look officer I want to see my girlfriend and why am I hand cuffed hear" "you were found at the scene of a crime and so you are a suspect I'm afraid but if you didn't do it then you will be free to go and as for your Girlfriend do know her name?" "Katie ... Katie Everson" "ok thank you and is there any one ells you would like me to contact?" "no I'm just waiting for Katie to come back you see" "well your allowed visitors now so you can talk to your girlfriend when we contact her and she gets hear" "erm well she was hear last night you seen and ..." "no there have been no guests allowed until we had this interview" "no I spoke to Katie last night ... I did" He looked at him strange "that's not possible this room was safe now get some rest Jordan I think you need it" he got up and left Jordan thought "I did talk to Katie last night right? ... I did and before I woke up in hospital I was attacked by thugs in the ally way … unless it was a dream but it can't be how long was I asleep for? Was it a dream maybe I was in the alleyway and I have just woke up now hear but that means ... No Bayonetta no Katie no happy life ... Nothing I am just Jordan again nothing ..."

Jordan ate his food in silence and constantly thought about whether or not he had been in a coma or a dream and imagined the past few months but if he did then the police might arrest him for whatever he might have done he had to escape he couldn't wait for someone who wasn't coming he found a paper clip on the clip board next to his bed and used it to undo his hand cuff he got out of bed and looked for cloths in a cupboard and found some old second hand t shirt pants and some tatty trainers that must have been left by a previous patient he looked out the window it was a short jump to a roof below the window he got out and lower himself down the edge then fell 2 meters to the roof of a section of the hospital he walked over to the edge and jumped into a skip filled with bin bags it smelled terrible and it got on his cloths but he was happy to have made it out without being caught he left the hospital and headed along the road towards the town of Vigrid where he could try and start his life again or what he called his life but when walked he got tired and depressed as he wondered what was the point of it all why live when there is no point he finally got to town where it was a sunny day and there were the usual tourists which means he couldn't stay here today as the police would drive him away he decided to go to the edge of town on his way there he walked near the boardwalk and then he felt very strange he decided to walk up to it and he found the bench he remembered he sat there and waited looking at the sea he wondered what he should do for hours then his stomach rumbled he realised how hungry he was he decided to go to a restaurant and not pay for the food and if he got caught then hell he didn't care he was just hungry.

He was in the centre of town looking for a restaurant to eat in he searched but most where full then he found one it looked familiar he looked inside and there eating inside where 3 ladies and 1 guy at a table he saw them all eating and there was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes and she looked so happy then the man told a joke and they all laughed they didn't look like a group of people that were missing some one and Katie looked happy without him smiling how could he have ever in any way known then but he did they seemed so familiar so real how could it have been a dream he was unsure what to do should he go in and possibly freak out a bunch of strangers or leave them there but the Girl saw him she made eye contact Jordan panicked and walked away from the window towards the nearest ally way to hide from her as he walked quickly he herd the door open and voice cry out "hay you stop!" Jordan froze unable to move or even breathe he just stayed perfectly still not moving as he heard footsteps on the stone street approach him he the girl put her hand on his shoulder to turn him around he slowly moved around and then he took a breathed a sigh of relief when she looked into his eye and smiled "Jordan?" but he didn't know what to do or say "erm ..." how could he explain "..." still nothing came out just his head was blank he couldn't talk "Jordan what are you doing out hear? Why are you running away?" "I don't ... Are you real?" Katie looked at him very strange but then realised something "Jordan do you remember who I am? Do you remember who you are?" He started to get his scenes "yes ... Yes I mean of cores I do it's a just a long story" Katie put her arm round his shoulder "come inside I think you do have allot to explain"

Jordan walked over to the table feeling embarrassed and nervous he got a chair and sat at the edge of the table of 4 as they all looked at him Bayonetta was first to talk "so ... What happened Jordan? Well I was only going to be gone a few hours to find who tried to kill me the first night we met ..." about 10 minutes past as he explained everything that happened and all 4 of his family (Katie , Bayonetta , Jeanne and Luka) all watched him in amazement as he talked about his fight then torcher then fight to stay alive Katie looked so sad hearing it again as well as about what happened Today Bayonetta looked troubled then sighed "... well the gang targeting you specifically and not caring about Katie or me Means that it's going to happen soon ... I just hope your Ready Warlock ... Are you?" "What for?" "Your mission" Jordan nodded "I have trained a long time for this I have prepared endlessly" Jordan then looked at Katie "and I have a cause to fight for!" Jeanne from the corner seriously asked with a steely tone "what about Die for?" Jordan didn't hesitate as he herd her "Yes I would die to Protect Katie ..." Bayonetta Shot Jeanne a glare "but it won't come to that RIGHT JEANNE!?" She almost Demanded a response "yes yes I'm just saying we need to see how ready for it he is ... If he's ... Motivated to the task" Jordan interrupted "well I'm ready for whatever will come next ... Now I'm starving if its ok with you 2 I need to eat" Bayonetta nodded and called over a waitress "Bring us your most expensive Champaign and we would like to order our food now" they all ordered and then Ate in silence once they were done Jordan asked "what's the occasion why are you all hear?" Bayonetta grabbed Luka and Hugged him "it's our first anniversary Of being Boyfriend and Girlfriend ..." Jordan smiled "a year well done I'm happy for you two I really am I hope you both Have a happy life together forever" Bayonetta returned with "thank you and yes and you to ... Have a happy life together".

They un-corked the Champaign and then poured a glass round to each of the people they toasted Katie said "to Bayonetta and Luka for ever and ever may you be in love" they all chinked there glasses and drunk after talking he noticed Jeanne was quiet almost sad she was looking at her glass and spinning it slightly in her fingers Jordan remembered what he had to do after a few minutes every one was getting quieter and Jordan said "ok everyone I think it's time to head home" they agreed and they all decided to go back to the Gates of hell when they got there Jordan wisped to Jeanne "put on some nice cloths and meet me out side in 10 minutes ... And bring money" She was very confused but when off to her room to do as he said and Jordan rushed off to his while Katie didn't see and was talking to Bayonetta and Luka He got changed into some casual cloths and waited a few minutes then Katie came in "do you really want to go to bed at 10:00 or are ... Why are you dressed to go out !?" she said for the first time annoyed at Jordan "I have to do something important ... I'm going with Jeanne I'll be ok" Katie looked at him with an angry glare "and when where you going to tell me? Well! Where you going to disappear off again and not tell me!? ANSWER ME JORDAN!" Jordan now felt annoyed at himself and scared "I'm sorry Katie I was only going to be an hour or two and I was going to tell you ..." "WHAT ! No you wouldn't have! You would have sneaked off and died and left me hear! ..." she said the next part more quietly tears starting to form in her eyes "... And I wouldn't know where you where ..." She began crying Jordan bolted up and Hugged her "I'm so sorry Katie ... I should have said straight away ok it was a horrible thing to do I love you and I can't do that again if it hurts you so much" Katie hugged him protectively and rested her head on his chest "Just ... Come back ok ..." there was a knock at the door Jeanne came in "are we going or what?" Jordan Nodded "yer I was just letting Katie know I'm coming back this time" Jeanne reassured her "don't worry Katie ill look after him" She smiled and laughed slightly "thanks I'm sure you will , and you look nice what's the occasion?" Jeanne said "I don't know ask him" Jordan said "well where going into town to find Jeanne someone to you know ... A boyfriend thing ..." Katie said "riiiiight you mean Get Jeanne a Boyfriend?" Jordan nodded "well in that case you look after Jeanne ok" "I will in fact why don't you come with us besides it would be best to give Bayonetta and Luka some quiet tonight?" Katie smiled "ok we can call it a Date then ha if your taking me out to town" Katie got changed while Jeanne and Jordan talked then Katie stepped out wherein a beautiful Black dress and High heels and some make up but not that much Jeanne wore a red dress and heels they both looked stunning "I'm so lucky I get to go to town with you two lovely ladies" Jordan Felt very Happy it was going to be fun he had never been a club before it was going to be an interesting night...

Jordan walked with Katie holding his right arm and Jeanne walking to his left they got to the Club and it was busy but they got in to it the music was loud and they went over to the bar and got a round of drinks then without warning Katie grabbed Jordan's hand shouted over the music "come on let's see your moves!" Jordan nervously followed her to the dance floor he had never danced before in his life so he just copied the people around him and danced it wasn't very ... Smooth as everyone ells but Katie smiled and laughed and it made him smile so he kept at it Jeanne also danced and a few stray guys tried to get near her but she walked away she seemed defensive but well it was her nature she just needed more drinks Jordan laughed to himself After a while of dancing and Jeanne seemingly fighting off everyone in the club they went to the bar and got some more drinks Jeanne had a pink flowery cocktail Katie had a Fruit looking cocktail and Jordan had a straight up beer and another to fight the nerves that he had while embarrassing himself Katie then whispered something to Jeanne She went off Katie told him "where going the ladies room back in a few minutes" she gave him a kiss on the cheek "ok bye I'm going the bar" he went to the bar he was tired and felt silly it wasn't as fun as he thought it would be he ordered a shot of vodka a drank it down a slight frown on his face then he felt a soft female arm around his shoulder and a girl giving him another shot he smiled and drank it in one then turned to see a long blond hair girl sitting on the bar stool next to him wearing a tight fitting Wight dress and heels, she was pretty she took Jordan by surprise long silky blond hair, deep green eyes that looked in to your soul and had you under a strange power when you made eye contact with her she smiled resting her head on one arm looking directly into his eyes uncomfortably he swallowed hard realising he had stared to long at her "ooo o iii im sorry I thought you where ..." "your annoying Girlfriend?" Jordan would have exploded in anger at anyone who said that about Katie but she was a girl ... A pretty girl "what? No she ..." The girl rolled her eyes "ugh! I heard it a million times bla bla bla look she dragged you out there and you didn't like it I think it's just not fair you have to put up with a girl who tells you what to do when there are so many girls who would BOW DOWN ON THERE KNEES for a stud like you ..." she then whispered in his eyes "if you know what I mean handsome" Jordan was paralysed with fear and uncertainty and in ability to act or move she licked his ear it sent shivers down his spine he didn't know what to do against this girl who had massive influence over his mind and soon his body ...

The blond girl then smiled she saw his cheeks turn red she was satisfied with him being nervous and uncomfortable this was the time to strike while he didn't know what to do the girl climbed onto his lap on the bar stool and pushed him back into the seat and French kissed him Jordan almost had a heart attack he thought "o shit what's happening? Who is she? Where's Katie?" then he heard shouting and high heels from behind him and the girl on top of him looked to see who it was and sadistically smiled then sat very close to Jordan her arms around his neck Jordan knew exactly what was about to happen all he had to do now was take it like a man and not cry... Katie stomped her way next to Jordan's Chair Jordan tried to fight off this girl and wipe his lips but it was too late Katie looked Furious "JORDAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Jordan froze he couldn't speak But the girl spoke for him "he's enjoying himself honey" Katie shot a Death glare at her "and who the HELL are you?!" "I'm trying to show Him how a girl should treat her man" this made Katie so angry She was about to start beating her anger out on this girl but then Jeanne ran up to her and walked in front of her "let's go Katie please we can't use our powers in public lets deal with this outside" she put her hand on her shoulder and walked her outside Jordan pushed the girl and she let go of him he was about to follow Katie when The girl shouted to her "Yer that's right run away bitch he's mine..." Katie stopped and turned around she walked over to her really fast her fist clenched the girl then hid behind Jordan but that's not what he wanted "WHAT are you defending your BITCH now Jordan is that it?" "nnnn no Katie I I'm sorry I Don't know ..." the girl interrupted him "yes he's standing up for me he's saving me from you" She Was so angry she pushed Jordan in the ribs but with the strength of her powers she heard ribs crack he doubled over on the floor gasping for air she then went to fight the girl but Katie punching Jordan gave her enough time to run she avoid her punch and had already running away when security turned up Katie kicked one of the men in the chest then another in the legs knocking them both over they got up and charged Katie threw one of them into the bar cracking it and the other into a wall by now people where fleeing and 2 more guards turned up but Jeanne took care of them then ran to Katie "come on lets go" Katie started to walk off then looked at Jeanne "why aren't we going?" Jeanne walked over to Jordan and gave him a lift up as he was now crying "I mean all of us have to go" Katie rolled her eyes and didn't help Jeanne Just walked in front of her as she helped Jordan walk home they got out but on their way back police cars drove past with sirens on Jeanne decided it would be best to find a bar to hide in while all this went on the went in it was very quiet Jeanne Sat him at a table but Katie sat in the table furthest away Jeanne tried to get something to drink to calm everyone down but realised she had no money and was about to give up when a man sat at the bar asked "can I buy you a drink ?"

Jordan decided to get up and was his face and think of something to say he managed to lift himself up and stumble to the bathroom his chest hurting so bad his cracked ribs and whatever ells he had making him want to cry out in pain but he bit his tong and kept walking he got to the bathroom and saw some lipstick marks on his lips and face his eyes red and a sad miserable expression he looked pathetic he wanted to tell himself to sort his life out but right now he didn't know how he just felt pathetic and very scummy for what he did ...

Meanwhile Katie sat in the dark corner booth of the quiet bar tears going down her face and quietly crying thinking to herself "Why? Why would he do this? Why does he hate me? Why?" she was so confused as well as sad then her thoughts gradually turned to anger "I hate him he betrayed me! And that bitch he was with me should have got her and Jordan should have showed him how I really felt ..." Then she felt bad "... What am I saying? I love … loved him, maybe it wasn't his fault? Or maybe at least I shouldn't have hit him he might be hurt bad"

Jeanne sat at the bar with this stranger he was well dressed in a designer suit he looked cleaver and sophisticated and he was quite charming , he bought her a drink and they just started talking about ... Well anything Jeanne seemed to like this stranger he was a gentleman "... So I apologise I haven't even introduced myself how rude I am Luke" Jeanne immediately replied "I'm Jeanne it's nice to meet you Luke" She smiled and so did he she liked talking to him even though he was a stranger to her it was a new experience for her ... She seemed to enjoy being around him ...

Jordan had been in the bathroom for 10 minutes thinking after washing his face "god damn it Jordan! What have you done?" it was hope less he felt like he had just lost Katie forever for no reason and that mean that life had no meaning now he might not have a reason to live any more if she hated him maybe a reason to die if he was going to feel this bad for the rest of his life "I can't take this anymore ... I need to apologise to her" he walked out and over to her she had her face on the table resting on her crossed arms she was making quiet muffled sounds of crying Jordan taped her on the shoulder and she cried even more

Katie couldn't take it anymore had he betrayed her or ...made a mistake? Maybe he loved her to? But maybe he was feeling bad about it either way for what he had done for whatever reason Katie cried being confused and afraid, all she wanted now was Auntie Cereza to be there for her now.

Jeanne talked to the man even more he was telling her a funny story ... Well it wasn't that funny but when he said it she laughed any way she then looked into his eyes it was clear she knew it and the hoped he did to he felt like just saying it "Luke I like you ..." he looked confused and didn't know what she meant "... What do you mean like? Erm ..." Jeanne suddenly felt embarrassed and confused had she just messed it up? Had she seemed weird? Was she drunk? She then regretted saying anything and tried to change it "forget it! I'm I mean you're like a friend ... Just forget it ... Erm ... Isn't the weather nice?" she looked at their bar top horribly embarrassed and worried until Luke said "... I like you to Jeanne ..."

Jordan stood there above her she cried more so he sat down in front of her and gathered up the strength to quietly whisper in a pathetic voice " ... I'm sorry ... " She lifted her head up her eyes red and tears smuggled her face and what little make up she had around her eyes Jordan felt a black hole in his stomach knowing he caused this he burst into tears "I'm ... I'm so sorry Katie ... I didn't even know what was happening it was just a mess and I didn't even react I didn't stop that thing from getting near me because I was scared I didn't know what to do until you came along and then it was far too late ... I'm sorry ... Please please please forgive me! "

Katie looked at this poor man across the booth from her he wasn't some cheating scum bag ... He was more hurt than she was he was crying because he failed but she couldn't let him suffer like this not while he begged her for forgiveness ... She still loved him ... She said to him with a smile as some light tears came down her cheeks "I'm sorry for hurting you too Jordan ... Come hear" she leaned over and so did he they hugged so tightly crying Jordan wept "I love you Katie I'm sorry!" "I love you to Jordan!"

Jeanne looked at Luke not sure what he just said "what? ..." He replied "I know I have only known you for not long but ... I like you to Jeanne" She smiled "no one has ... Ever said that to me ... " Luke put his hand on top of hers and looked at her in the eye "well I mean it" She blushed he made her feel so special ... And loved she wanted to be with him and be loved by him he was so kind and gentle yet so loving and charming she wanted to be loved by him the way ... She loved him and she could see for sure he did she felt a rush of courage as she lunged forward and kissed him as she closed her eyes so did he and they shared a moment of peace , serenity and mutual love.

Katie was the first to bake there hug only to stand up and sit next to Jordan he sat there still feeling unworthy for hurting her he looked down "I'm sorry Katie ... I am always hurting you and everyone ells around me all the time you don't deserve to put up with me ..." she pushed his chin up so gently to look at his eyes she smiled at him and wiped his tears away "its ok ... Its ok ..." she then hugged him even more ... how could he be so bad to the angle that loved him and forgave him and saved him ...

She looked at him she didn't need an explanation or an argument or to tell him off she knew he didn't do anything but he felt bad for what he thinks is his fault he was a poor soul she hugged him trying to talk some sense into him "its ok I believe you I know your innocent and I forgive you" he mumbled back "no I hurt you ..." she moved his head to her shoulder as he cried she kissed the side of his head snuggling him "its ok ... Calm down ... I love you" she kissed his lips but he was frozen in guilt she wanted to make him happy again but he wasn't even flinching she was worried about her love she hugged him tighter and kissed him for a long time.

Jeanne's Harte was beating at a million miles an hour she had never been so nervous and at the same time exited she slowly and strangely calmly moved way slowly opening her eyes to see him she smiled and she giggled slightly she felt like a school girl all giddy and exited she smiled Luke chuckled they both felt strange but so alive and good Jeanne held out her hand slightly reluctantly but then placed it on his on the bar top she remembered that she kissed and by extension trusted him more than any man before ... He was special ... But now she didn't know what to do after their kiss Luke broke the silence "that was ... Amazing" Jeanne smiled "yes I have never felt so good before in my life" Luke then bought 2 more drinks (non-alcoholic they didn't want any more) and they talked like they were best friends or even more

Jordan felt so sick betraying Katie and giving into that evil creature "Why am I so weak ?" he thought he hated how weak he had been why was it him how had to do this silly mission which at the end of the day was Bayonetta's fault for not telling him more how can he know he's ready to fight he only hurts his friends when he dose he was pathetic but he wanted some answers and he was going to get them from Bayonetta he realised while he was thinking Katie was hugging and Kissing him he wasn't even paying attention he was a bad Boyfriend as well as a bad Warrior and He hadn't even got Jeanne a date ! Which was the reason he was hear! "God damn it" he said out loud Katie was face to face with him she looked confused and shocked

She stopped kissing him after asking him to say something as he wasn't very present he then looked as if he was coming back to reality he said looking pissed off "god damn it" she didn't know what to say then he seemed to realise that he just said it to her face he then blurred out an apology "I'm sorry , that wasn't for you I mean I was thinking about something and I said that and I'm sorry ... I'm sorry for betraying your trust I'm sorry for hurting you I'm sorry for not being worthy of being your boyfriend" she put her finger on his lips he stopped "I forgive you ... And I'm sorry for hurting you" Jordan nodded "ok now I need to have a serious chat with Bayonetta she has a lot of explaining to do!" Katie was confused "Why? What?" Jordan answered "its complicated ... But I remember she's at home with Luka I'll ask tomorrow" Katie looked at him strange "ok ... Any way we need to get you help your injured" Katie got out of the booth and gave Jordan her hand to lift himself out of the booth he said before he got out "no I'm fine ... Aaaa !" he yelped in pain and fell to the floor Katie rushed to him and held him in her arms "I'm sorry Jordan" "ha! I should get used to it right ha I'm a warrior" he smiled at her but it really masked the pain he was in she lifted him up as he gritted his teeth Katie had one of his arms around her neck and was mostly carrying him as he slowly walked next to her breathing in sharply and biting his tong she could tell he was in pain but was trying to hide it he was so brave for her but she felt immensely guilty she hurt him...

Jeanne laughed at another Joke Luke then checked his watch it was very late in the morning or early but he said "well it's been grate talking to you Jeanne but it's now 3am and I have work tomorrow … or well should I say today which I probably won't turn up for any way ha but can I walk you home?" Jeanne smiled "yes of Couse thank you" she then saw Jordan come over with Katie virtually carrying him they came over and Jordan said "I'm sorry Jeanne the night went so horribly bad and you didn't ..." he looked up and saw a handsome man stood next to Jeanne and then asked "Who's he?" Jeanne smiled and put one hand around his waist "a friend ..." she winked Jordan smiled despite the pain he shook his hand then gave a sharp gasp of pain "nice to meet you ... Are you ok?" Jordan smiled "yer will be ok just fell down some stairs before but ill be fine" Katie asked "ok then are we leaving?" Jeanne nodded "yes I think we are , let's go home" They all made their way home Jordan pushed the thought about speaking to Bayonetta to the back of his mind and thought about Katie to take his mind off the stabbing pain that was in his chest "I wonder what's going to happen when we get back ? And if Jeanne is going to be ok with that guy? O well ill see any way I just need some rest"

After what felt like far too long they finally arrived home Jordan had tears coming down his eyes but still didn't cry out loud He sat down on a table as Katie ran Off to get some medical things and Jeanne whispered to Luke Jordan was tired and slowly falling asleep until he fell onto the table and all went black.

He woke up to see Katie Jeanne and Luke all looking at him worried he was on the floor it was cold on his back ... He had no shirt on ! How did this happen he tried to get up but he screamed in pain as he did everyone saw he was awake and Katie put a hand on his shoulder pinning him down "don't move Jordan you have had Some treatment but it's going to take a second to work" Jordan relaxed and laid back "what happened?" Katie told him "you passed out probably trough pain shock and being so tired" Jordan began to feel numb in his torso and then asked "I feel better can I go?" Katie looked concerned "are you sure?" Jordan smiled "yer sure look" he got up completely on his own without even feeling anything "see?" "welll ok but you need to get to bed, we all do" Katie carried off some things as well as an injector gun and Jordan saw he had a bandage around his bare chest on the left side with blood on it slightly Jordan didn't want to know how she fixed him but well he had to get some sleep he needed rest as well but he spoke to Jeanne and Luke "so are you two staying for the night?" Jeanne looked nervous "erm? Well ..." Luke held her closer to him "if she wants" he gave him a wink Jordan smiled he seemed like a good guy "ha ok good for you two anyway breakfast will be late at 11 and don't worry about the noise ... No one cares" Jordan winked back Luke laughed Jeanne asked confused "what noise?" Jordan laughed "haha doesn't matter Jeanne any way I'm off ill speak to you tomorrow" he walked off then Jeanne told him "wait!" as she ran over to him he turned around and she hugged him softly (not to harm him) "thanks for taking me out tonight Jordan I ow you everything and I promise never to doubt you like I have done in the past" Jordan was suppressed by this show of affection but welcomed it he really felt like he was a part of this family he said "thank you Jeanne I appreciate it" they parted and went their separate ways Jordan went back to his room And collapsed on the bed he didn't even get undressed he couldn't it could damage is healing ribs he just rolled over and looked at the door past the end of the bed he was sitting up on the head board waiting for Katie.

The door opened and Katie walked in he could tell she took her time coming back she didn't want face him she must have felt guilty which was ironic because he felt guilty as well she closed the door behind her but not looking up at his face she when into the cupboard looking for something Jordan asked "what are you looking for?" Katie didn't stop or look over her shoulder she simply said "a spare blanket and pillow" Jordan was confused "why?" "Because I can't sleep in the same bed as you" Jordan laughed a bit "haha and why is that ...?" "Because if I sleep near you I could make you injury worse by sleeping on you ... And I'm not worthy ... I hurt you so badly" She sounded like she was going to cry "what NO! I am to blame it was MY! Fault and if anyone should be sleeping on the floor it should be me damn it Katie you are going to sleep on the bed" he got up and laid on the floor Katie rushed over to him "stop being stupid get in bed! You're going to hurt yourself more!" Jordan laughed "I don't care about me and besides there is no reason I should go there" Katie tried to lift him up but he laughed as she couldn't move him without moving his ribs or possibly damaging them "what do you want Jordan !?" she was now annoyed and upset "I want a reason to go to bed something that will make me feel better" he was both being playful and serious but Katie understood what he meant and huffed "fine then ... But I'm only trying to help you" She stood up near Jordan and slipped her heels off then dropped her dress to the ground revealing her unaware she took it off revealing her amazing body Jordan smiled and got up and collapsed on the bed as Katie walked round to the left side and got on the bed "you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and you make me feel like I'm in the presence of an angle ... seeing you is amazing" Katie blushed massively and smiled "you do know how to charm a girl Jordan ..." "yes it's just being charmed by them is the problem ..." Jordan frowned looking the opposite of his joyful mood before Katie tried to stop him and blame herself in guilt "yes but I ..." Jordan stopped her "no lets agree that it was both of us and move on … I need you right now can you do that? Can you be hear for me?" She silently nodded Jordan then attempted to get out of the rest of his cloths but Katie stopped him and helped he got under the covers and Katie put her arm on him over his chest lying at his side half on him (that wasn't injured) "I missed you so much Katie I need to be with you right now" She hugged him and shifted closer to his face kissing his chest then arm the neck as she moved closer to him at his side "I know ... I know" Jordan ran his hands over her shoulders and arms and sides and breasts "in fact if I wasn't so injured and tired I would love to show you how much I missed you" she squirmed and giggled slightly as his touch tickled her on purpose lightly then got more softer and warming and she moaned deeply she loved him and she had to remember they both weren't a perfect couple and they would have problems in there relationship but she loved him and he loved her and that's something that seems to stay the same, he kissed her softly on the lips as he rolled over and lay by her side cuddling her "good night Katie I love you more than life you know?" She nodded "I know I do to Jordan I really love you with my hart soul and body" he relaxed as her arms cradled him lovingly he was safe and happy in her arms he loved her and she loved him and wanted him to be safe from all the hurt even from herself if she had to Jordan closed his eyes and held Katie's warm body for comfort without her he would be lost

he dreamt of being captured by the gang again but instead of him escaping she set him free and carried him home and took care of his injuries and helped him he felt like he owed everything in his life to Katie she was his Guardian Angle.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Night Bringer

Jordan woke up to the feeling of pain in his chest it stung but then he felt Katie next to him her soft warm body it made him feel so at peace and happy and he forgot the pain he moved up to the pillow and looked at her sleeping he moved a few strands of hair from her face behind her ear he watched her for 5 minutes smiling she had such a pretty face her eyes fluttered open as she woke up and yawned then smiled seeing Jordan "where you watching me sleep?" Jordan felt a bit embarrassed "haha yer sorry you just look so pretty" "what are you sorry for? I'm flattered" He felt Calm again He just smiled after a short pause Katie said "so you hungry? Or do you want to 'cuddle' for a bit" Katie gave a special little wink it made Jordan exited "mmm I would love to but I'm still hurt a bit we should get some breakfast ... After a few kisses" they kissed slowly not touching much or saying anything they just kissed Katie did however cup Jordan's cheek in her hand as she kissed the love of her life she adored him and she felt like today was a day she could turn a new leaf and get a second chance to make their relationship strong after last night's pain she caused him and her she Kissed him for so long then told him as he told her just like the first time "I love you"

They got dressed and they both went to the kitchen and there was Bayonetta and Luka was opposite each other on the long table Jordan sat near Luka and Katie sat near Bayonetta, Jordan began by saying "soooo how was the night?" Bayonetta smiled and looked at Luka "it was magical ..." Jordan immediately thought well at least she had a perfect night then remembered that he ruined it he just forgot about it and asked "so what happened?" Bayonetta looked like she was day dreaming as she described her night with Luka "it was spectacular we went to Paradiso and back literally! We saw the heavenly stars while sitting in top of one of the ruins and we sat on a beach as saw the flying fish swim across the infinite sea as the moon shined on the water it was amazing ... But that wasn't even the best part" Jordan and Katie looked confused at Bayonetta "what is better than that?" Bayonetta had her left hand under the table she brought it up for everyone to see a beautiful platinum ring with the shiniest diamond Jordan had ever seen ... Well the only one he had ever seen but it seemed to sparkle on its own almost, Katie's jaw dropped to the floor Jordan just stared at it Bayonetta smiled "the diamond is a star Luka went off into Paradiso and took one and put it hear ... For me" Tears of joy began to form in Bayonetta's eyes Jordan had never seen Bayonetta so happy "I Love you Luka" He smiled and laughed "I never would have believed the mysterious and powerful Bayonetta would be crying tears of Joy at anything I could ever do for her ha I guess I was wrong" Bayonetta blushed with embarrassment and playfully smacked his hand "sush you ! And besides it's not as if it was easy for you" Luke smiled "I love you Cereza" Bayonetta started crying again Katie hugged her "your very lucky Auntie Bayonetta I would love to have one like that ... I hope your always happy together" Bayonetta smiled "Thank you Katie I'm sure you will ..." They were both looking at the ring but Bayonetta quickly glanced At Jordan and winked Jordan froze as he caught on... He thought "dose Katie want to marry me one day?" Jordan had not even thought about it now he started thinking about their life together ... Marriage ... Kids... WOW! This is all a bit much JEEZ! He tried to think about something ells "so ... Erm" he found himself saying out loud Katie looked up exited "yes?" Jordan got nervous then said to himself "ok just say something ... Change the subject" He blurted out "CERIAL!? Anyone wants some?" he went over to get some food to eat all this stuff was getting over his head.

He came back with some cereal for Katie and him they ate after a short while Jeanne stumbled into the Kitchen looking very tired with her hair messed up slightly which was odd as she always insisted on having it neat and tidy and she was always up early and awake but she seemed different today more relaxed but even she noticed Bayonetta's ring she stopped in her tracks and stared at it all she could say was "Bayonetta!? ..."

Then Luke walked in the room wearing a gown and looked at Luka eating breakfast he stopped as well

"Luka!? ..."

Luka looked up in shock

"Luke!? ..."

Bayonetta looked at this man who was behind Jeanne it was obvious what they had done last night but she couldn't believe Jeanne would ... Could have ever found someone she asked in confusion

"Jeanne!? ..."

Jordan and Katie where now very confused at what the hell was going on, Jordan decided to take charge as no one was saying anything "ok everyone I can explain half of this ..." the whole room looked at him he now felt so under pressure "erm ... Ok well Me and Katie took Jeanne out last night to find someone ... And she did obviously this guy hear Luke ... And Last night Luka proposed to Bayonetta and gave her this really shiny cool ring ... So ... That's almost everything except... Luka and Luke?" Luka looked disbelievingly at Luke it started to click into place ... Jordan asked out loud... "Wait are you two related?" They both nodded "... Brothers" they both said at the same time ... This just got slightly complicated 2 brothers loving 2 almost sisters...

"Ok then ... Well there isn't anything too bad about this, is there?" Neither said anything Jeanne told Luke "I'm sorry if you're not happy you can leave" Luke looked at her and shook his head "no no its fine it's not your fault but didn't you recognise me if you met Luka before?" Jeanne didn't know what to say "I don't know I didn't think about it I was just happy to meet someone who was ... Well as nice as you" Luke smiled "its ok any way I don't mind it's just surprising" Jeanne smiled "good now I'm going to get some food have a seat Luke" he did next to Luka and moments later she was back with food she sat down next to Bayonetta and she looked at Bayonetta smiling "so ... He asked you?" Bayonetta almost squealed with Joy "Yes!" Jeanne looked so happy for her umbra sister she hugged her "I'm so happy for you Bayonetta I always knew you 2 would one day be together married I hope your always happy" "Thanks Jeanne I know we will" Luke started speaking to his brother "so you're getting married?" "Yer" He smiled "well I hope your happy I think dad would have liked to meet her she seems nice" There was an air of silence in the room as Bayonetta stopped her conversation and looked over to them she asked Luka "does he know?" "yes about pretty much everything" Bayonetta looked sad and apologised to Luke "Luke I'm so sorry for what happened to your dad I ..." "no Luka told me and you saved him more than once you looked after him when I wasn't there sometimes and dad was dead you're a good person Bayonetta and I thank you for helping him, I'm glad you two are happy together" She smiled "thank you Luke" everyone started talking again they were all happy and the main topic was Bayonetta's wedding when was it going to be? What are you going to do? And so on Jordan took out his bowl and went to the kitchen he washed it out and then saw Bayonetta come in she looked so happy like nothing could bring her down it made him happy too she told him "isn't it great!? I'm getting married and Jeanne has found love ... Last night was the best night ever showed us what the future holds" Jordan started to get depressed and worried "really?" Bayonetta smiled "o yes it's an omen of how good things will be" "o ok then" "what happened to you last night anything special?" Jordan frowned "I cheated on Katie" Bayonetta dropped her bowl in the sink in shock she stared at him as he hung his head low "what happened Jordan?" she asked in a worried and slightly angry tone Jordan replied "we went to a club and while Katie was dancing I was at the bar and this girl came up to me and well seduced me and I just froze I couldn't react and she just began Kissing me I started to Fight her off but it was too late Katie was there" Bayonetta was now very confused "so why isn't she angry what happened?" "She kicked me in the ribs with the strength of her witch powers and broke my ribs ..." "o god Jordan" she put her arm around him but he shrugged it off "I don't deserve your pity Bayonetta I Betrayed her" "no you didn't you just ran into some evil bitch who wanted you it's her fault you know that? Jordan look at me it's not your Fault" She hugged him and he hugged her back and began to cry "Katie forgave me but I feel I betrayed her she doesn't deserve me!" "no no she forgave you it means she believes in you she wants to be with you" "i iii guess so it's just ... I feel terrible" "well if she forgives you then it isn't even something to worry about Jordan you're a Good man I can see this and so can she ..." Jordan nodded and smiled lightly to her "ok" Bayonetta smiled to "so is that it are you ok?" Jordan remembered what he was going to ask Bayonetta he needed to know what she knew about the mission "there is one last thing I need to know about the 'prophecy' the 'night bringer' and just what exactly am I doing here?"

Bayonetta's smile had now faded she asked "ww wait what?" "I'm sorry I hate to force this now after you just helped me and you're getting married but I need to know" Bayonetta thought for a moment "no you can't it's too risky you can't know believe me it's for your own good please" Jordan looked at her seriously "I need to know tell me! Or I'm going to walk out that door and I'm not coming back!" Jordan felt bad for raising his voice to her and Threatening her, the one who looked after him and helped him but he needed to know why it really troubled him there was a secret that was being kept from him they heard footsteps and Jeanne came in "what's all the shouting? What's going on?" Jordan turned to speak to Jeanne "I need to know everything you know about this mission and the 'prophecy' or I'm leaving" Jeanne looked shocked "what no you can't you really shouldn't" Bayonetta stopped her "no ... He deserves to know and we can't refuse him this it's not fair that he has to be kept in the dark" Jeanne protested "but it's for his own good you know it!" Bayonetta hung her head "no more lies if he wants to know then it's his rite to just let's do it somewhere more privet?" Jordan nodded "where?" "My room after everyone has left" "ok then they all returned to the table "what was all the shouting before?" "Sorry I just dropped a glass its nothing" "o ok then any way ..." Katie continued to ask Bayonetta questions about the wedding and things but she seemed different Jordan could tell she was depresses but it didn't show too much, who was she really? He thought she did lie to him and hold back the truth all this time what kind of person was she really?

After everyone had ate Katie went and got a shower Bayonetta decided it would be a fun idea to go on a double date Luka , Luke , Jeanne and Bayonetta she sent them both home to get ready and some new cloths and meet them in town in an hour they went off It was time Bayonetta went to her room Jeanne and Jordan followed She sat down on her bed and patted next to her for him to sit down he did Jeanne sat at the corner of the room near the bed in an arm chair Bayonetta sighed then began "well ... Where do I begin?" "The night bringer what or who is it?" "he is a very powerful being that wants to consume the souls of everything on the planet and turn it into his personal kingdom turning the world into permanent night hence his name ..." "where did he come from?" Bayonetta hesitated "well the devil created him but he was a failure he could not be controlled but he needed something that was not all greed and lust for power he made someone half good half evil to combat this ... You could say if you where the devils second son he was the first" "you mean ... I am ... He's my brother?" She nodded Jordan didn't know what to say he just had to ask more questions "so how can I stop him" " we know every warlock defeats the new incarnation of the night bringer and that's it" "what about the prophecy" Jeanne leaned forward "Jordan we told you enough damn it! Pleases as a friend you shouldn't know about your own future!" "I have to know, no more secrets!" she sat back and gave up Bayonetta started speaking "after the last warlock has defeated the night bringer the umbra witches are given a vision of when where who and what will happen next time and this is recorded down to make the prophecy but this time is different it says that the warlock will finally find love with one of the umbra ... Katie and you ...will have to end that love to stop him" "but what ... What does that ... I can't ... she ..." "You wanted to know ..." "no no ... NO! I can change it I can stop it I can change fate ..." Bayonetta had a tear running down her face "no you can't ... a one can! You silly fool!" Jordan was shocked ... This was it then "so I'm not going to live with Katie ha ... It wouldn't have worked how am I suppose to ..." "DONT say that! You and her could have had a grate life ... Enjoy this one while you still have it" "but why what's the point I'm only going to end it! Why didn't you stop us?" "I wanted you to be happy after you feel in love with me I couldn't exactly hurt you by denying you the one thing you needed to keep you alive and willing to fight" "ok but I'm not going to hurt Katie I cant I wont I'm ending it before she gets hurt" Bayonetta stopped him "it's too late now" "what?" "you can't do it without devastating her without a reason for braking up she will be distraught and it could destroy her life if you just abandon her now" "and doing it later wont?" "at least she could deal with it you would have a reason she could understand and move on ..." "ok ... I need to go I just …" Jordan got up feeling dizzy he got to the door and started crying and slumped to the floor Jeanne and Bayonetta rushed to him they both hugged him and tried to calm him down but he just cried Jordan looked at Jeanne and Bayonetta "just promise me one thing you two" they nodded "anything"... "look after her when I'm gone ... Make sure she's happy" Bayonetta and Jeanne nodded Bayonetta looked apologetic at him "you know we will Jordan ... I'm just sorry it had to be this way" Jordan stood up "you two have happy lives ok live them well for me" they both said "we will" Jordan left for his room wiping the tears from his eyes he didn't know what to do he just needed to think.

When he got to his room he decided he needed some practice fighting he put on his armour mask and weapons he sat on the bed shining his sword with a cloth waiting for Katie She came in in a towel still half wet from the shower she jumped when she saw the dark figure with a sword waiting for her "aaaa! Shit! JORDAN! You scared the hell out of me!" he looked over to her and smiled underneath it but did not laugh "we will practice fighting today" "ok any reason?" "We need to practice we haven't done so in a while and my skills need to be sharper we should kill some angles" "ok then is that's what you want to do ... Also where's Bayonetta and Jeanne?" "They're going on a double date in Vigrid" "aw and they didn't invite us ?" "this is more exiting" Katie smiled "do you take all your girl friends to go kill some supernatural creatures on a date?" "haha only the hot ones" She smirked "thank you now I got to get changed" she dropped her towel as she stood right in front of him before going to the cupboard she laughed "its rude to stare" Jordan jumped back covering his eyes and accidently hitting the bead side table next to him she laughed "I'm joking silly ... I'm rather flattered you really like me don't you?" "Erm ... yes of course" She walked over to him still naked and put her arms around his neck "and you would do anything for me?" "... yes" he said nervously even with the mask she was looking into his eyes past his soul "would you die for me?" he just agreed with anything she said now "yes" The door opened and Katie walked in in a robe ... Wait Katie? Then Jordan was pushed to the ground and saw the Katie run out the door as the one in the robe ran towards him "Jordan what the? Who was that she looked like ... Me?" "I'm sorry Katie she was just ... I thought it was you" "aw not this again I know she looked like me silly who was she?" "I don't know but I'm going to get her get dressed and get you guns!" Jordan ran out and out of the bar into the portal it came out in Vigrid but she was gone he ran back in to find Bayonetta and Jeanne but they were gone Katie came out of there room in her combat leathers and pistols "what's going on? There's some kind of thing pretending to be you and its going after Bayonetta and Jeanne we need to kill it!" "Ok lead the way!" They dashed off to Vigrid Jordan thought to him "I hope you're ok Bayonetta"

They ran off into the city not moving into Purgatorio because they would not have a chance of finding this person otherwise they ran through the streets as people jumped out there way surprised they had guns Jordan didn't even know where they were gone they ran through the town like crazy until they got to the town square and Katie sat on a bench breathing heavily "please just ... A minute I... Can't breathe I'm so tired" she panted for air Jordan's lungs hurt they had been running for far too long flat out but didn't know where to look Jordan couldn't give up on them though "no ... get up ... We got to... We got ..." "take a breath Jordan!" He slouched down next to the bench on the floor missing it he caught his breath he closed his eyes "think Jordan think!" he said out loud "where would they be?" Katie said "there hear" "yes I know that Katie but where!?" "In the town square" "but where in the town square ..." he opened his eyes to see at the edge at a restaurant where the 4 of them no... Wait 6 of them!?" Katie and Jordan!? "what the hell is going on today?" he asked wirily he got up and took out his sword off balance and slowly stumbled to them fatigued after running Katie followed people began running away screaming as they saw him walk over with a pistol and sword in the air he held his sword and pointed the pistol at ... Himself and Katie? They were wearing casual clothing Bayonetta stood up "what the hell is going on!?" Jordan sighed "it is hard to explain ..." Bayonetta magically pulled out one of her guns from inferno Jeanne jumped up did the same by now the entire square was empty Jordan and Katie put their hands up and the 'other' Jordan said "please Bayonetta its us we were just talking" Bayonetta looked very torn between the two "well how are we going to know then?" the imposter Jordan said "I came to speak to you this morning didn't I about coming hear ... You remember when you two were getting ready I asked if me and Katie could come remember?" Jordan said "before that I came to you about ... I asked" he couldn't say what in front of Katie now his argument was falling apart and Bayonetta pointed his gun at him and walked towards him Jordan's hand shook his pistol rattled he put it on the floor "I could never fight or hurt you Bayonetta ... Not again" she looked at him with a look of shock she realised this was Jordan so ..." she heard the sound of tables shifting and The 2 imposters where both holding Luke and Luka in the air by their throats "put the guns down or we kill both of them" Bayonetta looked angry but told Luka "I'm sorry Luka ... I'm so sorry" Jordan reassured her as they put their guns down the two imposters put their hostages on the ground but not free he demanded "put that horrible vile sword on the ground NOW!" "You're a coward your pathetic I don't hide behind hostages! Fight me!" He pulled a sword out of thin air using Magic it was straight and black with a cold black it had red runes that glowed on the blade it looked fearsome but Jordan was not scared he let go of Luka but the other Katie grabbed him Jordan slowly stepped forward and grabbed his sword but the imposter ran at him attacking him and swung his blade forcefully down on him shouting "you're gonna die warlock!" Jordan remained silent he swung around again but he blocked it then he punched Jordan in the mask but it did not even damage it Jordan furiously began to slash at him but each time he blocked it the swords clanged as sparks bounced of his mask and armour Jordan's sword did not dint or brake however it held even as his larger one smashed against it Katie shouted from the side "come on Jordan you can do it!" He smiled under his mask and felt stronger ha he was going to impress his girlfriend and have a good day after and with his body now feeling better he was going to have a good night as well he was caught off guard as he was kneed in the stomach he stood up though Katie gasped as he brought down a killing blow but Jordan locked swords with him pushing with all his might then the 'other' Katie came running over Katie called out "you cheating Bitch!" she ran out and stopped her with a kick he was knocked backwards but landed on her feet Jeanne and Bayonetta ran to their loved ones and checked if they were ok Katie was now trying to wrestle the other to the ground and kill her but she was as strong as her she fought they were broke off as Katie threw her away the other one smiled "your boyfriend is a good kisser" her appearance changed she was the same bitch from that bar ! The one who seduced Jordan Katie now felt a wave of anger come over her "I'm gonna kill you!" "come on then I will fight you for him" she laughed Katie blindly ran at her not thinking the other girl tripped her up and held her down with a gun to her head Jordan saw this and froze for a moment shouting "Katie!" the other man Kicked him then dropped his sword and they began fist fighting but he was on top of Jordan pushing him down his face was protected but he beat him very badly in his now hurting rib cage and then stood up and Kicked him in his stomach Jordan felt so much pain but as he looked across he saw Katie with a gun to her head he felt all was lost until The man was knocked down Bayonetta stood over him like a Guardian angel again he would laugh if he could it was almost De Ja vus She then produced a samurai sword and the other one scrambled for his sword and barely managed to fight her off Jeanne saved Katie and he felt relived he owed her more than Bayonetta he felt all though he really appreciated that she saved him he got up very swore and acey Katie ran to him and hugged him "o Jordan are you ok!" "Awww your hurting me again" She jumped back "I'm sorry" "no its ok I'm getting used to taking a beating" Katie looked so worried for him "hay its fine ill be ok" She nodded they walked over to Bayonetta and Jeanne who chased there enemy off the battle was over

Jordan said to Bayonetta "he absolutely hated this sword ... The sword that has killed the night bringer and cast him back into the void so many times ... Is that who I think it is?" Bayonetta did not turn Just slightly turned her head to the left speaking over her shoulder to him he could not see but she had her eyes closed and her breathing was relaxed as she held her sword in a relaxed pose with both hands pointing to the ground she final spoke "yes ... It was ..." there where sirens in the distance the police where coming Jordan reacted to the sound "come on let's go! ... Bayonetta!?" She was muttering something softly and quietly Jordan was about to grab her arm and get her moving but it felt wrong to disturb her He waited a few more seconds then she opened her eyes returning to reality almost "ok we should go" Bayonetta nodded "agreed" all 6 of them left for their home even though it was still afternoon they had to stay home

They got back fine everyone took a deep breath Jordan headed straight to the bar got 2 shot glasses and a bottle of vodka and pored himself one and downed it then set up another he felt in pain slightly but that didn't hurt as much as what happened … he almost let Katie die Bayonetta spoke to Katie "Katie could you go with Luka and make sure he's ok I have to speak with Jordan about this" She nodded "just one thing ..." "yes?" "make sure he doesn't get to drunk look after him ..." Bayonetta nodded "of cause he is family don't worry about it" Katie faintly smiled then went with Luka to Bayonetta's room Jeanne disappeared to hers with Luke Bayonetta slouched on a chair next to Jordan and rubbed her face with her hand sighing heavily "so our first fight with him ..." "yer" Jordan shot out before downing another shot and poring 2 "you ok?" "Nope" he said again downing another shot Bayonetta had hers as well but not as force fully as Jordan "mind telling me why?" "I fucked up ..." he grabbed the bottle this time and was about to drink from it... "WOW there big boy! Easy on the Juse , you did well you didn't fuck up" Jordan slammed his hands on the bar "Katie almost died! Luke and Luka almost died and less importantly I almost died" Jordan's face slammed onto his arms "I'm useless..." Bayonetta put her arm around him "you almost won if Katie wasn't distracted and slipped up ..." "it's my fault ..." "did you not see it the other person was apparently the one from the night club the other night she taunted Katie and then it used that to her advantage if it wasn't for that you would have won you had him I saw" Jordan started pouring another 2 "but I still didn't achieve anything ..." he gulped another one down "if it wasn't for you Me Jeanne Luke and Luka would have been killed by the assassin you saved all of us" Jordan looked up "really?" "Yes" Bayonetta smiled at him he smiled to "I suppose" "an I saved you as well in return" "your ... I couldn't live without you Bayonetta" She took another shot "I know … me neither" Jordan looked at her and now she was looking at him Jordan began to notice how close they were Jordan found himself surprisingly saying "did I ever tell you how pretty you are?" Bayonetta laughed slightly "a few times ... But I can't remember returning the favour" Jordan laughed "well now's the time ..." They were very close Jordan leaned forward as he did inside his head he was shouting "what am I doing!" Bayonetta put her fingers on Jordan's lips before he got to close he slouched back and Cried "I'm sorry" there was a silence as Jordan cried... "Why do I keep doing this!?" "When was the last time you made love to Katie?" "What? ... Like... Weeks ago long before I was in hospital" "that's why you need to be with a woman it's your body crying out for it not you silly" Jordan picked himself up sitting up straight "really" "yes in fact so dose she she's just too shy to ask probably now get up and go take care of her and your needs!" "Yer I will!" Jordan took a long swig of the vodka before Bayonetta managed to swipe it of him stormed off to his room Bayonetta laughed and went back to hers she had her own things to take care off

Katie jumped in shock as Jordan burst in the door he stumbled back on his feet She looked confused why was he acting so strange he plodded over to Katie she was in bed reading a book that she put on the side table Jordan leaned over she asked "what are yo..." Jordan grabbed her and kissed her very un-romantically she was surprised and a bit on edge after she pushed him off she asked "are you drunk?" "naaaaa haha just a little ha" She rolled her eyes "I told Bayonetta not to ..." "WHAT!? Not get drunk! I can have sommetfink to take the eddge offf ... 'I' almost died today !" Katie frowned "I know but that doesn't mean you ca ..." Jordan kissed her again now feeling her chest she shoved him "AWWW come on I need this! You need this! Let's just have some fun Jeez don't be a fucking ..." Jordan tried to think of something to say then Jordan just realised Katie looked mad at him "aw I'm sorry am I being weird ..." "YOUR DRUNK JORDAN! GO TO BED!" Jordan suddenly felt sad and scared "ok sorry Bayonetta ... I mean Katie" Her eyes were getting Red she was going to cry "I'm sorrryy please have my shirt to dry your eyes" he took it off and tried to dab her eyes but she pushed him away "I'm sorry I was only going to help" "JUST GO TO SLEEP!" He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes and soon was asleep Katie looked at him his body had a few small cuts but quite a few bruised on it She looked at him and felt so bad for him she touched his chest feeling his swore body she kissed his lips "I'm sorry you have to do this but I can't help you when your that Drunk ... I'll help you when you wake my love I'm sorry" she kissed his for head then began to undress him and then put him in bed properly she then lay next to him watching him rest she loved him despite his mistakes and wanted to help him when he made them

Jordan woke up with a minor head ace he opened his eyes he saw the a glass of water he drank it whole and swallowed a head ace tablet and then relaxed he felt the pain in his chest and body he needed a rest he breathed a sigh then thought where is Katie he vaguely remembers before he went to sleep ... He was drunk ... He wanted to have sex with Katie ... He upset her ... God damn it! Another fuck up! He was going to have to explain this one to Katie he waited about 5 minutes before she came into the room Katie saw he was awake and sighed "are you feeling ok?" "Yes" "do you remember what happened?" "Yes" Jordan answered shamefully "are you sorry?" "Yes" He looked sincere "then there is no need to feel sad ok and Bayonetta told me everything I'm not happy at her for telling you to do it when you were drunk! But I can't deny I have missed you sooo much ... Jordan I want to be with you" "me to Katie" she smiled and took off her robe "I love your body Katie ..." as she climbed into bed she rubbed her hand along his chest "I love yours I just wish you would take care of it" "I know Katie ... I want to stay hear and get better" "well you'll have to have a 'long' time to recover..." she kissed him "... Mmm that's fine with me" they Kissed and as they did their hands wandered making each other exited they made love for a long time very satisfied at the end Katie was wrapped in Jordan arms again safe and very happy Katie said staring into his eyes "did I ever tell you I love you?" Jordan laughed and she felt his chest move as he did "haha yer once ... I love you" "I love you to" They fell asleep together for what felt like the first time in years Jordan held her tight afraid of losing her at the back of his mind the thought of one day having to lose her ... But he couldn't let it ruin this moment.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Lazy day in

Jordan woke up smiling she was laying half on him her body was warm and soft it made him feel so comfortable, he kissed her forehead as her head was resting on his chest her hair was softly blanketing over his skin he softly felt it with his hands it was like silk cloth so smooth it sent shivers down his spine he smiled "I love you" he whispered in her ear even though she was asleep he was so happy and comfortable he fell asleep again only to wake up to her with her arm around him kissing his lips it was so perfect Jordan wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her back she sighed and closed her eyes blissfully they didn't need to say anything just kiss.

After a long time softly loving each other Katie asked "well what do you want to do today?" Jordan sighed and frowned "ever since I have been going out doing things I have messed up and hurt you ... So" he smiled "I want to stay hear" "what do you mean" "I mean stay in this bed all day with you and make love to you and you not going anywhere" Katie smirked "o is that so? Well you're going to have to make me" Jordan laughed "well ... Maybe I'm gonna have to hold you still ... and TICKLE YOU!" he tickled her she squirmed as he tickled her and she laughed it made Jordan so happy when she did that seeing her happy she screamed and laughed begging him to stop "aaa pleases hahaha your hurting me haha" "only if you promise to not leave this house today?" "aaaa hahaha ok ok!" He stopped she breathed heavily "ow you are such a joker!" she smiled then pulled him in and kissed him so passionately they kissed some more this time Jordan was touching her body making both of them exited Katie whispered "o two can play at that game handsome ..." she rubbed his chest and arms and his hair as she kissed him laying on top of him they got slowly more and more intimate until they were having sex again but slowly still tired from the last night Katie loved how he was so Gentle with her it made her feel safe in his hands and his hands knew how to handle her ... After several 'sessions' she again relaxed on him "o Jordan ... I love you ... You make me feel so safe and you satisfy me so ... Lovingly" "I ... I love you to" she nestled her face into his chest and her little button nose pushed his chest she was so cute it was so sexy ... Soon he fell asleep again holding her.

Jordan woke up again to see Bayonetta opening the door "are you two ok?" she asked as she entered the room wearing a robe "yer better than ok why" he smiled "its 12:30 and you haven't come out for breakfast" Jordan laughed "haha yer well I'm tired of fighting so today I'm just going to stay here and make love to Katie ... Besides looks like you're not going anywhere" "haha yer true , ok sounds like a plan I guess ... Aren't you hungry though?" "Yer I'm gonna get some food in about 10 minutes" Bayonetta held out her hand "no its ok, I will get it for you, I insist" "really?" "To make up for my mistake ... I'm sorry" "haha don't you start let's just forget about it besides ..." Jordan held Katie closer stroking her hair and continued "... It didn't work out so bad after all" Bayonetta smiled "yes it looks like you two are happy ... You deserve a brake" she left to get there breakfast/lunch Jordan smiled "it's going to be an easy day" as he put his hands behind his head and relaxed.

Bayonetta came back with a bed tray with legs on it had toast and cereal and tea and orange Juse it looked tasty Jordan smiled to her "thank you so much Bayonetta" "it's my pleasure ..." she put the tray down on the bed side table as there wasn't room to put it down while Katie was laying on him he rubbed her shoulders Gently her eyes fluttered open her face like soft snow and her eye lashes like small black birds fluttering over the snow her lips smiled at him and his hart melted "morning my love ..." she gave a cute yawn and then smiled "I love you ..." they Kissed Bayonetta who was still in the room said after they kissed "I brought you breakfast even though its lunch time ha ..." Katie was surprised "o I didn't see you Bayonetta thanks" Jordan leaned over and got the tray and put it on his knee as Katie moved to his side he gave her a plate of toast with a knife and some lovely looking French jam Katie ate her breakfast and Jordan ate his cereal with sugar on top Bayonetta asked them "so are you two ever going to leave that bed today?" Jordan thought for a second "well maybe to get a shower so you and Luka better use it if you want to use it any time soon..." "Thanks but we shared one this morning" "cool any way what about Jeanne?" "I don't know she and Luke went to breakfast but haven't left there room since" Jordan laughed "seems everyone's got the same idea today ..." he said looking at Katie "...any way I never expected Jeanne to ... Be you know ..." Bayonetta asked "in love?" "yer" She sighed "when we were kids I remember she fell in love with a boy from Vigrid it was all she talked about but when the Umbra witches found out they had the boy banished from the town so that she would never see him again ... Ever since she had never liked Men or wanted to be in love she was scared of it ... Well until now" Katie and Jordan where shocked at the story Katie said "poor Jeanne ..." Bayonetta frowned but then smiled "well now she's got someone who loves her and they can be together for the rest of their lives ..." Jordan felt an annoyed and angry feeling deep down but he ignored it "yes well I'm happy for her its good she can be happy" he meant what he said but with Envy Bayonetta could tell she decided to change the subject "any way you two have finished your breakfast I'll take the tray out ... Have a fun day you two" "we will" Jordan turned to Katie and saw she have some Jam on her face "you have some Jam on your face let me get it off" he went to kiss her cheek she laughed "aaa haha it tickles haha" he said after stopping "you such a messy eater ... You need to be taught a lesson" she gave a cute school girl face "ow I'm sorry mister ... So what are you going to do about it?" they began to have make love again but didn't stop to go to the shower for a long time after.

Jordan lay breathing heavily with Katie on top of him "t ... Tha ...that ... Was ... Amazing!" Jordan smiled they both caught there breath "really?" "Yes really! ... You are so good at this it makes me wonder if I'm not the first or ... you're getting more practice behind my back. Hmmm?" Jordan pancaked "no no I would never..." she kissed him interrupting him "you need to chill haha" "well you need to stop scaring me haha..." they kissed again then Jordan asked "do you want to get a shower?" "yer lets go ... Like we said we would hours ago haha" Katie got out of bed and put on a robe then Jordan did the same and then they went to the bathroom and turned on the shower Katie took off her robe and got in then Jordan did the same "damn this body drives me crazy" he whispered in her ear and he wrapped his hands around her waist standing behind her she leaned her head back her eyes closed feeling the water rain down on her face and now her chest as Jordan's hands comforted her and began to almost massage her body "your hands are driving me CRAZY boy!" she felt his touch sending shivers down her spine he whispered into her ear while kissing her neck "I love you ..." "I love you so much I'm glad I met you in ..." "me to Katie ... Me to" "it feels like years ... I was locked in that cold dark place ... Alone afraid ... I almost gave up on life ..." Jordan could tell she was about to cry by the sound of her voice he turned her around and hugged her she rested her head on his shoulder "there ... there you safe now Katie" "what if I did ... What if I killed my self I don't even think it would have worked ... But I wanted to just end it ... Until you saved me" she was now crying on his shoulder "I will always remember that day ... I'll always love you" Jordan remembered the prophecy he had to do something if not tell her then something "Katie ..." she looked up at him with hope full eyes after she had Just cried looking to him for guidance this made Jordan want to forget it and say something nice ... But he had to "Katie ... I ... May not always be around you know?" "What? ... Why?" "This mission is dangerous you know that right?" She looked sad and confused now "what? What are you saying Jordan? ..." "It's just ... I ..." he sighed "... forget it" she looked confused "erm ... ok then" Jordan hugged her she hugged him back "I love you Katie ... I will always love you" Jordan now silently cried but she couldn't see as they hugged he cried because he couldn't tell her because he couldn't ever let go of Katie ... She was everything.

Katie said after a long time under that shower in her embrace she told him "I don't know why you cry and you don't have to tell me but ... I'm hear for you if you need me always..." "thanks Katie" He slowly let go and Kissed her his eyes closed ... He thought to himself "I cant loose her I need to try harder and become better if I'm going to be able to protect her tomorrow I need to train like mad until I have to fight him again ... For Katie"

They finished up there shower and got dry they put on some bath robes that where hanging over the door and went to get some food it was now dinner time and Katie and Jordan where starving they went to the kitchen where Luckily Bayonetta was almost done cooking dinner with Luka They sat at the table next to each other this time Katie leaned on Jordan's shoulder waiting for dinner Soon enough Jeanne came in with Luke looking very casual Jeanne had no makeup and was wearing casual cloths Katie asked "you two have a good day?" Jeanne looked at Luke and smiled "yer ... The best time ever" Bayonetta brought food in and they all ate Jordan was starving once they finished Jordan thanked Bayonetta "that was the best food I have had in ages thank you Bayonetta" Luka coughed Jordan laughed "yes and you Luka thanks mate ... Any way I'll be at the bar , Katie?" She stood up with him "I'm full thanks for the dinner that was tasty , thanks auntie ... And uncle" that seemed to have an impact on everyone Jordan remembered there getting married that's a big change to the family it was an interesting thought Jordan walked with Katie next to him to the bar and showed Katie a seat she sat down and sighed "I'm so full" "yer me to that's why we don't go back to ... You know" Katie giggled "yes I do" Jordan went behind the bar and made a drink for Katie something Green with fruit in it she drank it, it tasted good "mmm this is nice Jordan I like it, how did you ...?" "Rodin taught me when I was training how to make drinks ... Said it would come in one day I didn't believe him ... " "well it did ha any way where is he?" "he's gone on holiday in Inferno won't be back until all this Business with the Night bringer is over left the bar to Bayonetta" Katie nodded then sipped more of her cocktail "mmm nice"

Jordan spoke to her now standing in front of her from behind the bar "He said if you ever need to tell a girl something important make her one of these and tell her ,that will help you one day ... I was going to do this with Bayonetta but now I know this is what he meant he's not as scary as he seems you know he's a good man when you get to know him" Jordan smiled and added ""you know I never met anyone like you ... I'm so glad" Katie finished her drink " thanks I'm glad I met you but why are you saying this?" "Because I won't always be hear" Katie laughed "o this again..." Jordan sighed then worked up the courage "Katie we won't always be together" he said as a matter of fact he had to tell her "there is a prophecy that has predicted everything right so far and it says that this love will end to stop the night bringer ... It will happen I just want you to know that it can't always be ... You will have to move on" Katie couldn't say anything "you mean that we ... We can't" Katie started breathing a bit faster trying not to cry or panic "tell me Jordan ..." "what?" "Is there any other way?" "I will try but ... No ... I think not" "ok ..." She breathed more calmly trying to act rationally "are you ... Can we go to bed now I don't feel well" Jordan walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder and they went to their bed room quiet left to their thoughts.

Katie sat down on the bed and looked down at her feet she muttered "I knew it... Deep down I knew it couldn't last forever ..." she began to cry horribly and loudly Jordan felt sick he caused this ... He ran over to her and sat down next to her hugging her immediately she cried her face buried in his chest he held her "Katie ... Katie I'm so sorry ... I ..." there wasn't anything he thought he could say he just held her because it was the only thing that stopped him from crying ... The door opened and Bayonetta came in "what's happening are you ok?" She saw Katie crying and walked over and kneeled down next to the bed "what's wrong?" Jordan looked over and said with a cold expression "I had to tell her ..." Bayonetta knew exactly what he meant "Katie it's not ... You should enjoy your time together" she looked over at Bayonetta eyes red tears rolling down on her cheeks "WHY!? WHY ME!? WHY HIM!? I can't lose him Bayonetta he's everything I have!" She looked Harte broken both of then "it's just the way it is ..." Katie nodded "I know it's just ... I ... I don't want it to happen" "I don't Katie its just tha..." "WHY DID YOU LET IT HAPPEN!? Why not stop me and him and this wouldn't have happened" "BECAUSE I COULDN'T HAVE! I never could have ... You loved him and he fell in love with you it couldn't be stopped except to save the world ... And save the other" Katie thought about what she said "ok then ... I get it just ... I need to be alone with Jordan ... Ok?" Bayonetta nodded "ok" she stood up "I'm sorry Katie I really am" she left Katie looked at Jordan "if these are our last days together then I want to be with you Jordan I want to be loved by you" He kissed her no more words where said they kissed and made soft passionate love one last time that day and at the end Katie was smiling she was facing Jordan laying on her side he did the same she smiled "this is one of the most perfect moments of my life" she smiled so warmly it felt like the sun to see her this happy "it's perfect ... Your perfect ..." he ran his fingers through her soft long hair and smiled then chuckled to himself Katie asked while starting to laugh herself a little "what? What's so funny?" "Did I ever tell you that I love you?" she closed her eyes the opened them nodding "yes ... Once ... I love you ..." "I love you to"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 The Bond that can't be broken

Jordan woke up to the smell of bacon he got up and Walked to the Kitchen in this house he was in it felt nice and homely and there was Katie but looking 5 years older wearing a Wight silk robe her soft brown hair draped down the back to her shoulder blade length she was cooking breakfast and Jordan Just came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist and leaned his head on her shoulder he saw the necklace he gave her around her neck she jumped slightly at the surprise but then sunk back into his embrace "o Jordan ... I'm so glad to be with you ..." she turned off the gas as it was done then she brought her hand to his cheek he felt the slight coldness of a ring around one of her soft fingers as her palm rubbed his cheek "o how I love your embrace ..." she turned around sliding her hands smoothly around his waist he smiled "I feel so happy to be around you Jordan" she brought him in for the kiss but was stopped by a child entering the room laughing "mummy daddy can we play witches and warlocks? ..."

Jordan realised how his mind was tormenting him and instantly felt as he returned to reality his heart rate was increased then he launched forward breathing very strongly and sweating all over he felt like he had almost died Katie sat up next to him rubbing his shoulder reassuring him "its ok ... It was Just a dream" he was calming down as he heard her voice and realising he was awake she had her hand on his cheek and turned his face to her his eyes still wide with the shock of waking up so quickly "hay ... Jordan what happened ?" Jordan had gathered his senses now but decided it was best not to remind her of what she shouldn't have to deal with "it's nothing ... Just my mind playing tricks on me" "are you sure you're ok?" he nodded "yer don't worry about it" she looked at him seriously "I worry about you ... Your under a lot of stress now I just hope your mind isn't making it worse and I don't want you bottling it up" "Katie I'm fine really" he smiled at her and kissed her "see ?..." "ok then now let's get some breakfast" Jordan got up and got changed putting on the necklace he always wore (when he was wearing cloths any way) Katie smiled at him as she got changed as well then once they were done she offered him her hand Jordan smiled and said "ok let's go" Katie hesitated "I love you ... You know that and you can talk to me ... You know that to?" Jordan smiled "Katie I ... its fine don't you worry about it really it's just a dream ..." She nodded and smiled laughing to herself slightly "ha I know I'm just scared is all ... So let's go" they went to breakfast together a couple

When they arrived Bayonetta smiled when she saw Katie was with Jordan looking happy they sat down as there was food on the table Bayonetta asked "so what are you two doing today?" Jordan thought for a little while "mmmm ... haven't thought about that ... I suppose we might finally get some practice in today" Bayonetta laughed "well hope you have fun" Katie smiled "yer I think we will" they finished up and went to get changed Jordan was hesitant slightly when he saw his weapons Katie saw this and stood next to him "were ready for anything now ... Ha me and you against the world ... Nothing can stop us where a team" Jordan smiled "yes we are ... One for good luck?" Katie kissed him slowly really showing her love Jordan did the same Katie slowly pulled away Jordan began "we can't always ..." "we'll always be a team in spirit" Jordan smiled "let's go partner" he put on his mask finally and they held hands Katie locked her fingers in-between his and they ran off to the portal

They went to the old umbra training ground which was now filled with angles Jordan and Katie saw a group and walked over they saw the two and readied there weapons and charged before they could react Jordan pulled out his sword and cut the firsts head off Katie kicked one and it fell over and she shot it then Katie and Jordan stood close together back to back and More angles came down and surrounded them Jordan asked "you ready" "as long as you got my back and I got yours ABSOLOTLY!" Jordan smiled then he charged the closest one slicing it in two then dodged the next ones blow and brought his sword around to stab it through the chest and fire rounds at the other making it drop to the floor he took his sword and jumped at another taking on more Katie was dancing round firing precise shot effortlessly at the angle and Knocking them back with sharp kicks Jordan got caught staring for a second to long admiring this angle of death dance around danger like a beautiful ballay dancer and an angle swung at him and almost killed him but he managed to activate which time and counter the angle just in time he fired at another rolled forwards cutting its leg then pushing himself to his feet and bringing the sword town on its head he killed it he looked around to see plies of stained feathers and gold weapons everywhere but no Katie he panicked looking for her until she landed on top of angles it splattered when it hit the floor but she got none of the goory mess on her she simply slowly and quite seductively walked over to him he was quite frozen staring at her beautiful body in that tight outfit Katie smiled and Laughed "try and keep up the pace tough guy ..." she ran her hand along his chest as she moved to his side then a massive Angle came out of the sky it was a massive ugly head with 2 long necked Dragon coming out one of it Katie looked in awe at the massive thing and felt a small shiver of fear cause her hand to shake at the massive beast Jordan holstered his pistol and took her hand and she calmed then smiled Jordan told her "where gonna do this" she looked at him and nodded while smiling "I love you and yes we can do this" she squeezed his hand tighter and stood closer to him the angle came closer to them but did not attack the creature spoke to them in a strange language that Jordan did not understand but Katie had been taught By Bayonetta and Jeanne it spoke and Katie translated it bit by bit not braking eye contact and Keeping her cool "he says ... That we are skilled warriors ... For children ha ... We are ... Not going to defeat the night bringer because... You are too weak this time ... Because of the weakness you share ... Your Doomed romance" Katie clearly tensed up and Fired at the large monster it winced at the un expected pain "IT IS NOT DOOMED!" Jordan was surprised to see her this shaken and angry though it made him a bit worried how much did this affect her deep down but right now they had to fight this thing Jordan Got his pistol and readied for a fight this was going to be the hardest fight so far but with Katie ... It was definitely not impossible.

The large creature blabbed on but Katie she rolled her eyes and yawned not paying attention she looked at her nails then looked at it "o I'm sorry where you moaning at me darling ? ..." the creature spoke more after and angrily but Katie just yawned again and looked around her Jordan laughed he didn't need a translator Katie was pissing it off and Katie didn't care she looked up again "ugh ... Are you still talking ..." then without warning she shot it in the face it winced in pain then flew towards them shooting fire at the two they dodged it and it which time began firing manically at the lumbering creature bullets flying everywhere but it was not enough soon it was close enough to attack them with its 2 dragons heads Katie attacked the left one kicking and punching in a frenzy of attacks but Jordan used his sword hacking and stabbing it flew back but did not look beaten yet Jordan and Katie readied as the next load of fire balls rained towards them but this time Katie in which time kicked them back at it and once it was over they all flew straight towards it causing massive damage Jordan laughed "well done honey" Katie gave a small smile but her eyes did not move from their opponent watching for its next move it came towards them flying fast but Jordan avoided it just in time again he shot one of the heads many times as he jumped on it and he attacked it then he ran along it to the main body and with one large swing cut it off sending it down the other one came around and almost ate Jordan when we wasn't looking and Katie screamed "JORDAN!" he looked up and saw it he brought up his sword and impaled it through the roof of its mouth Jordan then went over and cut it off then jumped off the main body and landed near Katie he asked "so what now ... ?" Katie gave a sly smile "oo now's the fun part ... All though I've never done this before so I hope I can control it" Jordan asked confused "control what ...?" then she shouted something he didn't understand and most of her suit was transformed into a black trail and rooted up to a portal... Leaving not much left on Katie Jordan noticed then the next to their enemy there it was Katie's first demon she had summoned a gigantic brown bird (same colour of her hair) it swooped down and pecked at the creature attacking it until it lay battered and defeated then the bird disappeared and Katie's cloths returned ... To Jordan's disappointment Katie smiled then laughed slightly "wow haha I did it that wasn't so har..." Katie began to lose her balance Jordan ran over to her supporting her "... but it is mentally exhausting haha" Jordan smiled under his mask "you don't say" the creature spoke to them and Katie got her balance and listened but did not translate she just listened with a cold look on her face at her defeated enemy she eventually said bitterly "no ... We will" she clicked her fingers and a portal appeared which arms dragged there enemy trough and all was quiet Katie walked over to the edge of the area they were on where there was a drop into the clouds below them she sat on the edge with her legs dangling off she produced from nowhere a lolly pop and began sucking it while staring at the distance thinking Jordan walked over and sat down next to her he felt a tap on his mask he looked down to see it was Katie with a lolly he lifted his mask of and was about to take it when he heard a pop then saw Katie lean over they Kisses her mouth tasted so sweet like strawberries to Jordan he smiled Katie asked "you like it ..." "I think you taste sweet enough" she smiled and laughed then put the lolly pop back in her mouth and leaned on Jordan's shoulder as the looked into the distance Jordan sucked on the lolly pop Katie gave him and hugged her it felt so perfect he felt like he should cherish moments like this with her ... It was probably his last chance.

After a short while they both heard slow clapping behind them They turned in shock and saw Lucifer behind them smiling a sly grin on his face "you know it's not often I'm wrong ... But when I am well damn ... Its impressive" they both stood up but Jordan moved slightly in front of Katie protectively "what do you want ?" Jordan spat the question at him "ooo I'm just checking up on the happy couple" Katie glared at him "go away leave us in peace!" "now that's not very nice I might have to teach you some manners little girl ..." his eyes like knifes pointing at Katie Jordan felt anger boil up in him he wanted to kill him for just looking at her like that "you 2 kids managed to take out a Fortitude quicker than Bayonetta AND on your first time as well a pure platinum performance but I ... was wrong you 2 are stronger than I thought" he clearly didn't like admitting he was wrong "you might have a chance at killing the night bringer and you should work together as a team more often to get used to helping each other ..." Jordan interrupted "anything ells!?" he looked annoyed "NO ...!? Jordan smiled then returned to Katie "any think ells you wanna say?" Katie thought for a second then nodded and walked up to him and whispered something he smiled and laughed "o no ... There isn't ill make sure of that stupid girl" Jordan got angry "what ! What are you talking about?" Katie sounded annoyed "it's ... Nothing let's just sit back down" Jordan was annoyed that he didn't know "well ok then ... Now you piss off" Lucifer smiled "for now" he disappeared Katie and Jordan sat down and Katie did not huddle up to Jordan but instead looked at the distance and Jordan felt his time with Katie ending ... Setting like the sun.

After it started to get dark Jordan got up and said "ok let's get home I'm so hungry haha" he offered a hand to Katie but she must not have seen it as she got up on her own and started to walk Jordan followed and she just looked down as she walked in her own thoughts Jordan was a bit un nerved she seemed cold ... Different Jordan shyly asked "are you ok? ..." she didn't answer "Katie? ..." She turned around and snapped "WHAT!?" Jordan froze scared and shocked Katie was angry ... At him ... What had he done ... He must have upset her ... Of cores he had she was angry at him she wouldn't just do that without a reason ... But what he didn't know Katie turned around after Jordan didn't answer very frustrated "SEE NOTHING ... UGH! AND TAKE OFF THAT STPID MASK! IT LOOKS LIKE YOUR ALL READY DEAD!" She stormed off Jordan followed all the way home quietly following in her heavy paces they got there and Katie walked in and stormed straight to their room and slammed the door so hard every one heard Jordan went to go and sit on a chair by the table and took of his mask and cried Bayonetta came out of her room and asked "what's going on? Why is ..." she saw Jordan sat on the chair alone crying and it was safe to assume Katie was in there room angry "o no ... O NO ... Jordan what happened?" she sat next to him his face was on his arms on the table crying Bayonetta put her hand on his shoulder "tell me what happened Jordan ... Tell me" he just couldn't stop he had upset Katie he just sobbed "I messed up ... I'm sorry Katie ..." Bayonetta asked in a worried tone "what have you done Jordan?" He sobbed in a confused tone "I don't know! ..."

Bayonetta looked at him confused ... "what do you mean ... Just tell me what happened" Jordan wiped his eyes and took a deep breath "ok ... We were fighting angles ..." he then explained what happened to her up to those reaching hear "So she's in her room mad at me ... I just don't know how I upset her ..." He began to cry slightly Bayonetta rubbed his shoulder and sighed "you have a lot to learn about women ... She's not mad at you directly ... It's nothing you have done its just you were some one she had to vent her feelings at she mad about something ells whatever she said to Lucifer" Jordan asked disbelievingly "but why would she ... No I would never do that to her unless I was so mad at her she must have ... It's my fault ... I ..." Bayonetta sighed "it's not Jordan it's not she's just mad don't blame yourself" he cried "I don't understand what's happening Cereza ..." he reached out and she hugged him "don't cry tomorrow I promise you it will be fine" as he cried he looked up "really?" she smiled "really" Jordan stopped crying then after a while let go of Cereza "thank you" "you don't have to thank me ever I'm hear for you" "I know ..." he got up and walked to the Kitchen Bayonetta followed "I'm gonna get some food before bed can you take some to her for me?" "Of cores" Jordan ate alone in the Kitchen then the thoughts where whirling round his head "what if it is me?" "What if she hates me?" "how can I face her after that" Jordan finished his food then decided he couldn't go back to his room he quietly snook out and to the portal where he went into Vigrid and found a quiet ally way he lay down on the floor behind some bins to hide from any police that might find him it was cold dark and smelt but it was familiar it was home he lay down looking at the night sky he only thought about one thing how much he missed Katie already it hurt like a hole in his Harte "I'm sorry Katie" he fell asleep

The next morning Jordan felt cold sore and alone the air was cold and hard his back hurt and then he remembered everything from yesterday he thought that Katie wouldn't want to see him but he needed to see her weather she was angry or not he needed to see her face again he missed her already he made his way to the portal and walked through it was quiet he stood frozen listening ... No there was a sound it was ... Katie and she was crying Jordan ran towards it it was her sat at the table holding his mask he left last night with Bayonetta with one arm around her they were both wearing Pyjamas and night gowns Bayonetta saw him come in but Katie didn't notice she smiled said "I told you Katie" she looked at Bayonetta and saw she was looking at the door way where Jordan was standing in front of Katie was shocked her eyes red from crying she stood up walked over to him and with an angry look on her face slapped him very hard across the face "where did you go! I was worried so much! And and ... I'm sorry" she hugged him so tightly her face buried in his chest she began crying he felt the warm tears on his chest he stroked her soft brown hair but didn't say anything he just held her as she cried "I'm sorry for leaving I was just scared that you were angry at me I ... I couldn't bear to face you" Katie looked up "I'm sorry ... I didn't mean it ... I didn't mean any of it I ..." Jordan put 2 fingers on her lips and finished her sentence " ... Love you" he then put both arms around her and kissed her she kissed him to relax letting all the stress and anguish wash away as he expressed his love to her.

They slowly separated their lips and Katie's beautiful brown eyes looked down shamefully "I'm sorry ... I was just angry and I should have never ..." Jordan lifted up her chin with his hand her beautiful eyes starting to turn red as she was ready to cry Jordan shook his head "I forgive you ... I can never be mad at you its ok I understand you got mad that doesn't make you bad infect I'm the bad one I hurt you ... abandoned you … when I said I wouldn't" now he felt bad she laughed holding back a tear with a sniffle "lets promise to forgive each other" Jordan smiled they hugged Bayonetta stood next to the couple smiling "this is so romantic ... You two together ... I feel like crying" Jordan stuck out his arm offering Bayonetta a hug and the 3 of them all shared a family moment Bayonetta was so happy for the two "you two are just so cute together haha ..." Katie laughed "haha ok auntie your being all soppy now ha" they all laughed they eventually broke the hug when Jeanne came into the room she asked "What happened ? What's going on?" Jordan sighed "it's kind of a long story ... I'll tell you over breakfast" they all had breakfast and Jordan told Jeanne about what happened and the whole time Katie sat leaning on his side with 1 arm around his waist he had 1 arm around her they were a team again and they had The Bond that can't be broken ... Love


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Final day

Jordan woke up staring at the celling he felt it in his stomach he knew what was going to happen soon he couldn't escape it now it had to happen soon he would have to fight the night bringer and it would all be over soon he looked over at Katie she was still asleep he felt scared he didn't want to lose her but soon he would and there wasn't anything he could do he knew somehow he had 1 day left to fit their life together in there love would have to die after this Jordan started to feel tears come down he buried his face in the pillow to not wake Katie up but he cried and he couldn't stop he couldn't take it he felt an arm around him but he couldn't bear to look at her she whispered softly "its ok ... I'm hear" he couldn't live without her to support him he knew he would fall apart without her he turned around and hugged her saying "I can't do it Katie ... I can't live without you" after a long pause she admitted "I can't either ..." Jordan now felt twice as bad as he forgot how she would have to do the same he held her tight as they lay facing each other on their side he kissed her with all his love for her was so beautiful and pretty and kind and gentle and nice and funny she was everything to him he then felt something new ... I don't deserve this ...

After they kissed then they got changed into normal cloths but Jordan couldn't figure it out "you're a pretty nice lovely girl you can have any man you want why me?" Katie turned around and looked at him confused "what do you mean?" he sighed "I mean Why I deserve you? Why did you not pick someone ells? Someone better than me?" Katie was surprised by this question "what? ... I don't know? Erm why are you asking?" Katie seemed nervous and confused "no! It's just your erm ... nice and ... stuff" Jordan frowned "its ok I understand ..." "thank you ..." "for what?" Katie was confused again "for understanding I can't put into words how much I love you ...?" "No I understand that imp not special I don't have anything that makes me worthy of being with a perfect woman like you ..." "wait what ... Jordan no! Why are you saying this?" Jordan tried to hold back the tears because he couldn't say it out laud "... I... I woke up and I got a feeling I know that... This is our last day... Tomorrow it ends... And" he burst into tears "you need to move on" Katie wrapped her arms around him she couldn't say anything she hated what he said but she couldn't say anything that she could reassure him with if he wanted her to move on and she said she wouldn't that would make him more upset but ... She didn't think she even could.

Jordan was standing there crying and she didn't know what to do it was a situation she couldn't deal with so she just wanted it to stop "STOP IT! ..." Jordan looked up at her with watering eyed confused "What? ..." Katie didn't know what she was doing so she just kept talking "I'm tired of this! Everyone keeps telling me where going to be separated and our love is going to end ARRRR I can't take it and now you to!?" "I ... I I don't know what to ... Do it just ..." "WHAT!?" Jordan couldn't face her he just mumbled even he didn't know what he was saying "I cant face this on my own Jordan if this is our last day together I cant face it alone ... I can't do this anymore without you" Jordan felt moved by her words she needed him and he suddenly felt like he could do anything for her he wiped his eyes and stood up strait "I'm sorry Katie" She smiled "I love you"

"I'm nothing without you, you know that?" she giggled "well you are a tall dark handsome warrior also" she smiled Jordan felt like he was in heaven just being in the same room as her was enough to make him happy

"I couldn't do everything I do without you, you know that?" "Well you come very far on your own" Jordan felt strong next to her ... For her to protect her

Jordan spoke "I ..." He stopped and Katie Asked "Yes?" "I ..." "What?" "I what to tell you why you are all these things to me why you are everything to me why you make me strong and happy ..." Jordan took a step forwards in front of her looked her in the eye and said so honestly and truthfully like nothing ells mattered

"Because ... I love you"

She cried with joy and hugged him with joy so hard he lovingly did the same "o Jordan I love you to!" Jordan quickly broke there hug and pushed his lips to her soft gentle ones he still held her close in his arms Katie started to kiss him back even more and the two got close Katie felt so helpless but safe in his arms and he held her and kissed her so passionately she was so relaxed then his hands wandered lower from her sides down to her hips she closed her eyes and gave into him Jordan began kissing her neck "I love you Jordan ... So much" he said in between kisses "I ... Love ... You Katie ... I want you" she ran her fingers trough his hair as he kissed her neck and had his hand massaging her she moaned he gently laid her on the bed and soon they were showing each other how much they loved one another Katie and Jordan where in love and they knew it more than ever...

Katie lay there on top of Jordan exhausted and so was he there breathing was slow and clam they felt so relaxed Katie looked into Jordan's eyes "I could stay here forever you know ..." Katie told him he smiled at her "I could to ... Even if it mean the end of the world though?" Katie sighed "it wouldn't matter my world would end without you any way ... I would rather spend it in your arms with you like this" Jordan could hear the truth in her words she really would stay with him and let the world die if she could chose ... He felt how powerful her love was for him and he felt it right back he would give his life for Katie without even blinking He put both hands on her soft cheeks and kissed her she kissed back moving slightly her warm body gently moving against his he was still insider her after before it felt like they were connected together more than that when they hugged and kissed they were together the only two people in the world who were there Katie's eyes shimmered in the dim room her face mysterious but angelic her body soft and warm she was so perfect he would do anything for her and the way she loved him it was something Jordan could not express his love towards her for enough I would die for her if he had to and yet he felt that was not even enough to compare to what her love was for him they held close not wanting to let go of one another.

After what felt like forever paired together they finally had to leave Jordan's stomach grumbled Katie laughed then hers did to they both laughed Jordan sighed and said "I want to stay here with you forever but that won't be long if we starve" Katie sighed as if defeated "awww ok fine then I just don't want to leave this ..." Jordan laughed "no me neither but we have to, come on" he slowly tried to climbed out from under her she moaned like a teenager not wanting to get out of bed in the morning trying to not move Jordan laughed "come on Katie haha we need to go" "I don't wanna go!" Jordan lifted her up only to have her fall onto him when he let go eventually she moved off him and the two were getting changed Jordan put on his necklace looking at the name on it 'Katie' he looked up and she was looking at her smiling her face warm her eyes soft brown so caring and compassionate her soft brown hair gently resting on the back of her shoulders she was perfect every time he would see this necklace he vowed that he would remember this image of her beautiful face as warm as the summer she was smiling she then said softly "I love you handsome" "I love you to beautiful" Katie had looked at her necklace and vowed the same thing.

They both went to eat breakfast together they were happy when they entered the room Bayonetta smiled and cheerfully said "MORNING!" Jordan was happy he smiled back and replied "good morning to you to" everyone was round the table Jordan sat opposite Katie and they ate there breakfast Katie was looking at Jordan she smiled at him he could see a cheeky kind of look in her eye Katie's leg gently started to rub up Jordan's he felt a bit ticklish and relaxed by her she kept doing it slowly then she went higher and Jordan suddenly had a reflex and his knee came up and knocked the table and all the plates and cups shook everyone was shocked excepted for Bayonetta how had been keeping an eye on the two and looked like she was trying not to laugh because she knew what was going on Jordan's cheeks turned red he felt embarrassed "erm sorry everyone I ... Stood on something ... Sharp" after a few strange looks from Jeanne Luka and Luke everyone continued on as normal once they were done Jordan got up and took his and Katie's plate out with him to the kitchen and Bayonetta followed they both put their plates in the wash and Bayonetta laughed then Jordan found it funny to and laughed along with her "she's a little minx that girl" Bayonetta commented while laughing "yer she is haha" "but I'm so happy for you two it warms my Harte ..." "thanks ..." Jordan looked at her hand he noticed her shiny ring Jordan felt a bit more grim at the thought "yer well where not going to be around much longer ..." Bayonetta looked surprised "what? I mean why do you say that now?" Jordan sighed heavily "because today is our last day" Bayonetta now looked really shocked "What? ... How do you know?" Jordan looked down "I can just feel it I know it's the last day we have" Bayonetta tried to be optimistic "it's not all bad I mean when I where fighting jubilaus I thought I was going to die when it was over but Jeanne saved me ... Maybe we can save you both to" even Bayonetta could hear the desperation in her voice "no its ok I know it's going to happen I have accepted my fate and Katie is tough and beautiful she can find any one she wants she can move on from me ..." Bayonetta looked so sad and upset "Jordan ... I'm so sorry it had to be you and it happen to you I really am it's horrible you don't deserve it !" Jordan wanted to remain detached he did not cry or get upset like Bayonetta did she then hugged him and he felt her begin to cry as he hugged her "I'm sorry Jordan ..." "just promise me one thing ..." "YES anything?" "Make sure you try to make Katie happy and she moves on, I can't leave her to suffer you need to help her" She ended there hug and looked him in the eye "I swear that I will for you Jordan" she smiled "I'm so happy I met you Bayonetta" she smiled slightly despite the darker mood "I am to"

Katie came in "what are you two doing in hear? Your taking forever ..." Jordan looked at Katie as she put some plates she brought in Jordan took them off her "wellllll ... I was just wondering how you would like to go the cinema with me ... Maybe a little date?" Katie smiled at this "Grate! I'll get dressed !" she quickly went off to their room in an exited hurry Bayonetta sighed and thought out loud "you really are the only one who can keep her happy I think ..." Jordan's smile had faded slightly then he turned to Bayonetta saying optimistically "naaa cheer up, there will be plenty of nice guys who are better looking than me just waiting to make her happy" he had a smile on he turned around and walked out towards his room to get dressed in something nice he wore a nice polo shirt he found and some shorts and trainers because it was so sunny it was a warm sunny summer day outside and wrapped a hoody around his waist just in case Katie wore a beautiful white dress and some sandals Jordan looked at her he thought to himself "you only get this angle for one more day and then it's over so make it count ... Then its back to the old life" Katie smiled putting her hands on her hips looking at him "what are you thinking about?" Jordan realised he was day dreaming "o erm ... how beautiful you look like" Katie blushed "Jordan..." "o sorry" She giggled "don't be silly, your making me blush ..." "o well its true ... You do look beautiful Katie" She held out her hand and he took it "come on then handsome before you start making me tear up haha" he smiled to the lead her out of the portal to the sunny town of Vigrid Jordan said "I know lets enjoy the sun for a while and then the cinema later" Katie confessed "I'm just happy as long as I'm with you"

Katie followed Jordan as they walked hand in hand through the streets they made it the park and they went in they talked about Vigrid and what it was like living there well mainly Katie about her life Jordan didn't want to remember what it was like to live alone and homeless again not on his last day with her Katie she was speaking to Jordan as they walked along the bank of the parks lake and they walked through a clearing next to the lake and Katie had an unusual Grin on her face Jordan was curious "what is it?" "It's funny when I where a child I came here with my mum and dad this is the place they got married ... I always promised I would get married at this exact place ..." her expression went a bit more sadder thinking about her lost parents and how soon she was going to lose him Jordan stopped and faced her tried to make her optimistic "don't worry you will get married hear one day and I'm sure who ever it will be will be perfect for you I'm sure of it" Katie looked very sad and was trying to say something as if she had a lump in her throat "I ... I can't ... I just hope your right Jordan ... It's going to be empty without you hear" Jordan laughed "you won't be able to fight off all the guys coming to get you haha" she tried to remain serious but laughed "yer without my handsome protector to save me ..." Jordan didn't want to remind himself or her of their love but Jordan couldn't help it he cupped her cheek in one hand closing his eyes and kissing her so softly she kissed him so tenderly back Jordan wrapped his hands around her waist she wrapped hers around his neck Jordan couldn't break away her soft lips felt so nice and her warm body felt perfect and smooth as she rested on him she was his angle he was safe with her and he was happy.

Katie slowly broke away from there kiss and snuggled her face on his chest Jordan stroked her silk brown hair as her warm breath calmly kept stroking his chest she looked into his eyes worried and uncertain "what do we do now? ..." Jordan was looking at her hopeful brown eyes he felt like his Harte would melt he would do anything for her so he decided to do his best to make her happy "let's go to the cinema and then we will get some nice food ok?" she smiled at him delighted "ok" he took her hand again and the walked to the cinema looking at what was on they saw a movie Katie liked called "no strings attached" more of a girl kind of movie but Jordan spent the whole movie sat back in his seat with Katie resting her head on his chest and Jordan was happy to just be with her, once it was over and they were walking out, Katie smiled at him kissed him "isn't it so nice how they get together in the end when Emma doesn't want a relationship and yet Alex is such sweet and loving guy" Jordan laughed slightly "well sounds like some one likes him?" Katie playfully smacked him "no silly I mean that he reminds me of you" Jordan smiled "thanks and Natalie Portman reminds me of you a cute sexy little girl" he put his arm low around her waist and her cheeks when rosy red "JORDAN! Stop it, your making me blush!" she shyly smiled "yes and you like it!" she giggled and whispered "yes I do" and winked at him he kissed her she passionately returned it as they went to the restaurant.

They found an old Italian restaurant it was round dinner time Jordan and Katie went in Jordan with his arm around Katie she was close to him they were shown there table by an old Italian man and he gave them menu's they looked through the menu and they ordered there food and then Katie went the toilet the old man Came back with a bottle of expensive wine and happily said "hear you go sir for you and the beautiful girl" Jordan looked confused "we didn't order wine?" the old man smiled "yes I know but you two are in love I can see it in both your eyes it makes me happy , you remind me of when I first loved my Catherina" Jordan laughed slightly "thank you but I just can't afford it" "no you miss understand me, you can have this for free , I see it's a special night for you two" Jordan sighed then frowned "yes ... I have to ... Leave her soon ... I don't want to but I have to and soon she will have to forget about me and move on but I don't know if I ever could ... Or more importantly if she could" The old man frowned "you are young my friend , when I was your age I had to leave my Catherina in Italy and move to America to work to get money to feed my mother and Family and I had to leave Catherina behind but I promised one day to come back and we could live together ... And one day years later I saved enough money and moved her to Vigrid where Catherina and me open a restaurant and we lived together for many years" Jordan smiled "that's very nice I'm happy for you ... But where I am going ... Well I don't know but I don't know if we can be together" the old man sighed "silly boy ... If you love her then nothing will stop you that is what love is it's the power to do anything for her" Jordan nodded "I hope I can do something" "if you are willing to do anything then there is always something you can do" "thank you" the old man smiled and patted him on the back "you will be with her one day I know it and you will MARRIED! And have kids and a house and become old like me haha" Jordan laughed "yer well I hope so ... Thank you" He smiled "I'm glad to help" the old man left and soon approaching the table was an angel with soft long brown hair wearing a summery dress and smiling like the sun Jordan was amazed by her he thought to himself "the old man was right ... I want to spend my entire life with this woman"

Jordan got up and offered her a chair she smiled at him "thank you Jordan" he sat down himself Jordan started speaking to Katie he was telling jokes and they talked about Jeanne and Bayonetta and made jokes about how serious Jeanne was when she trained both of them Jordan loved her laugh so happy and Joyful as she smiled at him He was pulling faces and doing silly impressions of Rodin Katie looked so joyful around him there food came and they ate there pasta Jordan looked across the table to see Katie eating her food so elegant and grace full she was after all a well-educated millionaire and he was the uneducated homeless one being nothing compared to her he felt inadequate again maybe this was why a warlock was not meant to fall in love because the one and only reason he was hear was to stop the night bringer not try and fall in love, especially not with an powerful intelligent rich young and beautiful Umbra Which like her he was the son ... Creation ... of the devil a tool to be used and it wasn't his place to even be near something so beautiful ... He heard a loud sight "Jordan ..." he looked up Katie was staring at him "urm ... Yes?" "I know what you're thinking about I know that sad expression..." how did she know what he was thinking he was very surprised "o ermmm I ..." "your making me upset thinking things like that you know" Jordan felt a wave of guilt wash over him first he's not good enough now it's making her upset Jordan felt angry at himself "I'm so sorry Katie I just I can't help but feel like I'm not good enough like I should leave you to find someone you deserve" She sipped some of her wine burring her closed eyes with the thumb and fore finger "Jordan I'm tired of this already ... You make me so happy you make me smile and I love your jokes and your loving Harte and you're a gentle and kind lover I have never been happier than with you never happier than when your hear to cheer me up I can't be without you ... I love you so much" Jordan smiled "I love you Katie" he leaned over to the table to her and they kissed

They finished there food and then wine Katie kept looking at Jordan with hungry eyes he felt anxious and also hapless like being stared at by a female tiger her eyes said she was ready to eat him he hadn't seen this side of her in a while "what are you thinking about?" she gave a sly grin and a sly almost sinister laugh "ooo ... Nothing" Jordan smiled "whaaat?" "well what I'm going to do to you in our last night together ... I want to remember it ... I want YOU to remember it I want to make you so happy" Jordan realised those eyes belonged to a sinister predator hungry and wanting to do as she pleased with him but to please him to make him happy the thought of her (not only the girl he loved but a completely drop dead sexy girl) wanting to make him have the best night ever just blew his mind he didn't know what to say his Jaw had literally Dropped she giggled "I'll take it you are ... Exited?" she said the last part as she raised her eye brow smiling at him Jordan tried to respond but blabbed "of cores ... I mean yes ... I want to do ... What you were saying Katie ... Mrs" she loved it when he was unsure and under her spell even though she loved her man she thought it was cute to seem him become a boy when he was overwhelmed by her seduction she felt like a goddess, she mused to herself "I wonder if this is how Bayonetta feels with poor Luka being under her spell haha" Jordan was ready to do what she commanded she smiled "so are we ready to leave?" Jordan shot up "yes of course Katie" she laughed "have we paid the bill?" Jordan stopped he didn't even remember "o sorry I forgot" "sit down" she commanded and he sat down she signalled for the waiter to come over he came she asked for the bill She stared at Jordan thinking to her self "o Jordan, such a strong warrior buttt , helpless to a woman , you fell for the traps of the wrong woman once but now your all mine for one more night , I need to protect you and care for you just as much as you protect me" she sighed out loud "I love you" Jordan was surprised by this caring tone he smiled like it was the first time she told him "I love you to Katie"

After they left they were heading home when Jordan saw a poster "hay what's this ..." Katie followed him surprised "what is it?" Jordan read the poster "it's the fair I didn't know it was in town ..." Katie smiled exited "you want to go?" "yes I have never been able to afford it and well I've always wanted to go ... This is probably my last chance" he looked sad she wanted to make his troubles go away for him smiled and held his hand locking her fingers in between his "well then will you take me to the fair ... Boyfriend?" He smiled "that's the first time you called me that ha ... Girlfriend ... Let's go!" they went to the pier it was cold Jordan put on his hoody it was dark by then and the lights of the Fair could be seen far away especially the towering monolith of the Ferris wheel Katie and Jordan entered the fair they got some candy floss as Jordan had never tried it before and they tried the various stalls there Jordan was particularly good at the shooting range he won her a stuffed bear not a big one but a normal sized one (even though he won top prize Katie wanted something normal size to take home with her) they went on the dodgems Katie was far better than Jordan "you have a driving license and a car I have never done that before ..." Katie laughed "haha yer sure you just don't like to be beaten by a girl ..." She teased him then Jordan Gave in and held her very close to him "yes ok fine I did get beaten by you a lot haha but I don't mind being beaten by you 2nd behind perfect isn't bad ..." Music was playing in the Distance the killers, Miss Atomic bomb, he was taken by the moment he felt so lucky to be there right then with her in his arms, he looked into her eyes he had become so gentle and almost whispering when he was looking at her face "you know you look so beautiful ..." he leaned over and Kissed her warm lips feeling how cold everything ells was in the sea breeze except her lips where so warm welcoming he fell in love with her again Right at that moment.

It felt like they were the only people there alone in the whole universe under the black sky with silver stars scattered across the night sky Jordan looked at her twinkling eyes full of passion and love he didn't say anything just smiled at her ... the world slowly came back into existence people around them the cold the music playing "Miss atomic bomb, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone ,you're gonna miss me when I'm gone" Jordan smiled it didn't matter it was sad but he wanted to enjoy the last of his time with her as it counted down he took her to the Ferris wheel they went on the cart and it took them up into the cold night sky and stopped at the top Katie in her dress shivered Jordan smiled she looked so cute he took off his hoody and put it around her shoulders she smiled and hugged him resting on his chest even though she was the on getting comfort from him he felt so happy and safe with her long brown hair was resting on his chest he stroked it feeling how soft it was how nice she smelt he closed his eyes he wanted to stay up here forever the cold didn't matter as long as he was with her he was fine. He whispered softly into her ear "I love you" she looked up into his eyes still holding him close "I love you ... Jordan ..." she leaned forward and they kissed again sharing there love after they were done she told him "thank you for everything" He hugged her closer "I am just happy to meet you".

Soon it was over Katie and Jordan left the Ferris wheel but before they did Jordan and Katie got there picture took Katie stood in front of Jordan wrapped in his arms smiling leaning her head on his chest Jordan paid for it and looked at it with a smile attest there was something to prove this was real this dream he was living in they headed home in the quiet dark they got home it was quiet there they felt like the only two people in the universe Jordan put the photograph on the bed side then Katie pushed him on the bed playfully he had a smile on his face Katie took of her dress Jordan was there dumbstruck like he had seen her body for the first time his Harte was now beating loudly he was so nervous he could hear his Harte pounding he quickly fumbled getting his clothes off then Katie climbed onto him he was about to say something but she placed a soft finger on his lips then placed a hand on his chest feeling his Harte beat she smiled then slowly kissed him Jordan felt like electric running through him he was going to make love to her for the last time he had never felt so alive it was sad but he was going to enjoy this night he began holding her soft warm body as she kissed him and moved her hands all over him it felt like electric and her hands touched his skin making him shiver as kissed him tough he become more relaxed but still very excited and happy her kisses where so slow and passionate he could tell she loved him back he then began to kiss her neck and move down she held the back of his head as a gasp escaped her lips he then rolled her over on her back and began kissing her body all over she was smiling and moaning lowly under her breath Jordan then saw she was very excited and could tell she couldn't wait by the look in her eyes, he moved back to her face and kissed her then they began to have Sex she looked into his eyes and placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him in the quiet of the fairly dark room her eyes looked at him with the pure honest truth and she said as a tear ran down her cheek shining in the dim light "I love you" he quietly breathed back "I love you to Katie ... My angle" they made love for what felt like forever, so Many times they made each other happy and Katie and Jordan where very satisfied by the end and they were both exhausted and wanted to sleep even though Jordan didn't want to Katie cuddled him resting her head on his chest she mumbled "good night Jordan" as he lay on his side Jordan decided to tell her what he had wanted to since he knew he loved her something he kept a secret the whole time "Katie I love you I ... I want to marry you when this is over" there was no response he looked down she was asleep Jordan felt it was best he didn't want to burden her with what he wanted tomorrow Jordan would die as before they were the only 2 people in the universe now he was alone and he wasn't going to spend his life with her ... It will soon be over good night Jordan.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 it's over

Jordan woke up to still silence he looked to his side there Katie lay he sighed and Kissed her on the lips and got changed into his armour and went to the kitchen and removed his mask to eat no one was awake yet he decided to go for a walk to clear his head and have some time to think about all this mess alone it was a cold morning and bitter he walked to the park it was quiet there were few people around so no one spotted him he walked until he found himself at the spot that Katie mentioned where she wanted to get married Jordan gave a loud sigh a voice behind him spoke "you know I never planned all this it's not my fault" Jordan turned around he knew who it was "yes I know it's mine ... I decided to love her ... I just don't want it to end I don't to leave her" Lucifer smiled "you know there is a way you can be with her you can live like a king on this planet with me what do you say?" Jordan paused ... To stay with Katie maybe he could get married and they could live together why not? "Yes! …. but what do you want me to do?" "If you kill the night bringer and allow me to take over this world you can be with Katie you would both have immortality you can be together forever Jordan what do you say?" Jordan thought about it he also considered the world he didn't care for but his friends? "What about Jeanne and Bayonetta and Luka and Luke?" Lucifer sighed "IF you can convince them to go along with it yes you will all be able to live together" Jordan smiled "thank you! Thank you Lucifer" he laughed "I never thought I would hear you say that, yes I can be kind, I reward those who do my bidding" Jordan raced back home when he heard something in the park like thunder Jordan went to where the noise was it was the gate it had been opened using the Ruby , but how did they get it unless they had already been home ... It hit Jordan with horror he turned around and as fast as he could ran home he entered the portal the bar was a mess it looked like a someone was searching for something, He ran to his room and saw the door was wide open and the bed was empty ... Katie ... Where was Katie ? Then Jeanne came in "Jordan? Where have you been!?" "I just went out and then ... Where's Katie?" "I don't know I was at Luke's house and Bayonetta was at Luka's" It all made sense "they were looking for the ruby and to kill us of guard ... But only Katie was her own asleep ... I left her alone! FUCK!" Jeanne assured him "it's not your fault no one saw this coming ..." "if she's alive I WILL find her and kill the bastard who did this , Jeanne get Bayonetta and meet me at the gate its open and where gonna go in get Katie then kill the night bringer Jeanne nodded "yes ... And Jordan ... I'm sorry it came to this" "me to ..." Jeanne left Jordan packed Katie's suit and guns up into a bag at took it with him then he saw the photograph he stopped and looked at it then he got an idea he got a pen and wrote on the back

"To Katie you are my life, my love, my happiness I will never be able to thank you for the precious memory's you gave me ... Thank you I will love you always"

Jordan was filled with determination he wasn't going to let her down absolutely not! He set out with a vengeance.

He arrived at the gate in the park and there where demonic creatures the inferno equivalent of Angles at the gate Jordan drew his sword and began hacking his way through them furiously dodging there attack and countering them violently ripping them to pieces they were easy pray to the warlock as he had such a determination to save Katie he fought with fury and anger he pulled out his pistol and began shooting the hell spawn only quickening his whirlwind of death using witch time and his powers to destroy his enemies it was a sight to behold soon he came to the last ones who were fleeing from his vengeance he shot them without mercy or hesitation a cold brutal killer "haha well done well done!" Lucifer clapped genuinely impressed by his savagery "a fine display of slaughter!" "Thanks now where's Katie?" "a yes my champion deserves a prize of cores hears a key to the dungeons where she's being held she's at the very bottom of the palace this will open all the doors to her and remember all you need to do is place the ruby I corrupted into the chair in the throne room it will allow me to take control of the demon army's there and its power and rule earth and you may be my champion and choose who may live in luxury with you" Jordan couldn't wait this world was so cruel to him and now he can live with Katie and his family in luxury forever in exchange for something he hated any way "Deal! I can't wait to marry Katie!" Lucifer laughed "I know haha" "Jordan!" he turned around to see Bayonetta with Luka Jeanne and Luke she asked him "what are you 2 talking about?" Lucifer still had his smile on "o nothing I was just giving our champion a talk" Bayonetta looked suspicious "really Jordan?" Jordan thought for a second then smiled he had to keep Bayonetta on his side until he could convince her "yer ... any way we need to get Katie" Bayonetta nodded "yes and am sorry its almost over Jordan" He sighed it only made him more determined to make sure it doesn't end "yer me to ..." Bayonetta and Jeanne said good bye to their loved ones and promised to come back Jordan picked up the bag with Katie's stuff in it "ok let's do this I'm dying to kill more demons!" Bayonetta looked worriedly at Jeanne, Jeanne whispered "its ok he's just angry about Katie let it go"

They went through the portal to the Palace it was some kind of main hall made of dark looking stone with 2 large doors behind them which must lead outside the hall had burning fires lighting it from metal bowls hanging from the roof lining the edge of the hall there was a doorway to what must be the throne room and what looked like an entrance way with steps going further down into the place Jordan pointed out "that must be the dungeon where there holding Katie" then the doors to the throne room opened and demons walked out lead by that woman who was the night bringers second in command wearing red armour without a helmet with her blond hair loose when she saw the 3 "you ! Listen you will never get Katie unless you go through that portal and don't come back then I promise to hand her over" Jordan shouted "I will kill you bitch!" Bayonetta placed her hand on his shoulder and spoke calmly "Jordan be calm ... They have Katie" he laughed "yes and I have the key to her cell" Bayonetta was confused "what? How?" "A present from Lucifer ... long story I'm going to free her you two distract her" Bayonetta nodded "sure but Jordan ... Be careful you can't trust Lucifer ..." Jordan nodded "yer sure" then ran off Bayonetta worried about him he was like her son almost and she didn't want to see him hurt

Jordan ran down the stairs as fast as he could until he came to the entrance 2 demonic guards waited there but he effortlessly cut them down then sheathed his sword on his back and searched the cells using the key to open the doors all where empty and he began to get angry thinking he had been betrayed until he came to the last one the door opened even though the hallway he was standing in was dim it seemed to make the dark cell seem as if it was being flooded with light it was cold damp and pitch black siting there without any cloths shivering in the cold curled up in a ball was Katie she looked up at first she didn't recognise Jordan she tensed up but then her eyes peered above her knees 2 small eyes that shined in the light adjusting to it "jjj ... Jo jor Jordan?" she was shaking with the cold Jordan stepped closer removing his mask "Katie ... It's me" she stood up weakly and then hugged him "O god Jordan!" he hugged her tight holding her weight as she cried "Jordan ..." "its ok Katie I'm hear baby" she just held him for comfort and protection "don't worry Katie ... I'm going to kill the man responsible ... And then we can live together forever!" Katie looked at him disbelievingly tears still pooled in her eyes "what? ...what is it? How did you?" Jordan smiled "I found a way we can stay together you just have to trust me baby" she looked at him with hope a faint smile underneath her drying eyes and fear "I do Jordan I trust you" Jordan then noticed her shivering he immediately got her suit for her and she smiled "thank you Jordan" then got changed he handed her, her pistols she looked determined "let's get that ass hole ... And then we can be together!" Jordan looked at her face something hit him about how beautiful she was "Katie ... I don't know why but I just feel like saying ..." she was confused "yes what is it?" "I feel that while where together alone ..." She was confused "what?" "I ... Can I kiss you?" she laughed slightly then nodded seriously he held her in his arms looking at her he leaned in and as if it was there last kiss just to be safe Jordan kissed her like it was the first time like it really meant everything to him he felt at peace and everything was happy and right, slowly they broke there kiss they both felt torn back into the world they both didn't speak but something was unspoken they both felt it like it was the last time but I can't be Jordan felt determined no enemy would stop him he would kill the night bringer and all who would stop him he would stay here and love Katie and marry her and they would be in love forever.

Jordan heard gunfire and fighting in the distance echoing through the gloomy stone building it was Jeanne and Bayonetta they were fighting the demons upstairs Jordan placed the mask over his face and drew his sword ready to fight he motioned for Katie to follow him as he ran towards and back up the steps to the Main hall there surrounded by demons were Bayonetta and Jeanne moved effortlessly dodging attacks and fluently countering them with precision Jordan and Katie joined the fight cutting them down But Jordan's style was far different and distinguished from the 3 ladies he was brutal and aggressive almost blood thirsty as he used his sword to mercilessly slaughter the demons soon the combined efforts of the 4 deadly fighters destroyed the enemy's swiftly and now they had a moment free Bayonetta looked at Katie "Katie ..." Bayonetta ran over to hug her nice "... I'm Glad you're ok" Katie lovingly hugged her back "o Auntie Cereza ... It was awful ... But its ok now where going to end this ... And Jordan has a plan so that we can live together isn't that grate!?" Katie beamed with Joy Bayonetta and Jeanne looked confused and concerned Katie asked "what are you worried about? Isn't that grate?" Bayonetta looked at Jordan uneasy "you didn't mention this before Jordan?" Jordan didn't want to explain this now "it doesn't matter I have everything under control Bayonetta" she looked worried "I'm not so sure Jordan ... Tell me your plan" Jordan got annoyed "COME ON! We have to go and stop the night bringer! And then I'm going to live the rest of my life with Katie! Any problem with that?" Bayonetta was surprised by his anger and restlessness "sorry Jordan but it's a fair question" Jordan felt angry he didn't have time for this but Katie placed her and on his softly the same as she did so long ago in the cafe when he was frustrated and angry to be introduces to Luka but now again Katie was calming him she was the only thing that could she spoke softly "its ok Jordan ... Just explain the plan to help us all, out where a team Jordan ... A family" he took a massive sigh and composed himself "yes your right ... I'm sorry Bayonetta" She smiled "its ok ... I know this is stressful ..." Jordan calmly explained his plan to kill the night bringer then use the stone they used to open the gate to give Lucifer power and he let them live together in paradise Jeanne asked confused "but it makes no sense ... By placing the stone in the throne room chair it gives the person the power so if you did it you would command the demons and power of this place ... Unless Lucifer ... Jordan did you ... Did you GIVE Lucifer the stone so he could place his influence into it!?" Jordan instantly remembered his betrayal " I ... I had to ... To get Katie back so ... So you and Bayonetta would trust me ... I had to" he couldn't make an argument for his cause and Jeanne's disappointed face hurt him so much Bayonetta told her "it doesn't matter now all we have to do is make sure the stone doesn't get into the thrown ..." Jordan was confused "but how do I stay here with Katie? ... "Bayonetta could hardly face Jordan or Katie "you ... You can't ..." Katie asked "WHAT!?" "if that's what fate has decided that's what will happen ... then that's what will have to happen ... I'm sorry but we can't let Lucifer take over the world he would destroy it and kill millions" Katie looked disbelievingly at her auntie "b b ... But what about us ... What about Jordan ... And me?" her eyes began to redden as tears fell down "stop it Bayonetta! ... Do something ... You always save the day ... Please Just once ... Save us" Katie was now crying Jordan hugged and comforted her "its ok Katie ... We knew this would happen ... It's not Bayonetta's fault ..." Bayonetta was surprised he was seeing her side and she instantly felt pride and sadness at her poor boy ... He had come so far and he was being so selfless but he and Katie ... Would be alone she knew it would destroy both of them... Jordan holding his crying lover in his arms was thinking to himself despite what he just lied to convince Bayonetta with he vowed to not hurt Katie ever again and to protect her and he was damn well going to he couldn't hurt her ... He couldn't abandon her.

Katie eventually composed herself hardly expecting that Jordan wouldn't be with her but she had a job to do so it would at least distract her from this horrible situation she didn't want to think about although one question stuck in her mind "how could there loved be ended? Nothing could break them apart... Right?" Jordan spoke to Bayonetta and Jeanne "ok ... This is almost it ... Where all ready and where gonna go in that thrown room where gonna kick ass and where gonna save the day! ... Bayonetta and Jeanne I want you two help us clear the room of demons then cover my and Katie's back from any surprise attack or daemons that show up and me and Katie will kill the night bringer, ok?" Bayonetta nodded "yep we got you covered and Jordan ..." Before he was about to leave Bayonetta told him "... I always loved you like a son ... You know?" Jordan didn't know what to say he was over whelmed "I ... ... Never had a mum... I love you to mum" He cried taking off his mask and hugging Bayonetta she wrapped her arms around him comforting him Jordan had never felt like he belonged never had family but now ... He had a mum.

Jordan eventually stopped crying with joy and the overwhelming feeling he looked up at her and whispered rubbing his eyes "... Thank you" he looked over to Jeanne he walked over to Jeanne "Jeanne ..." he was cut of "Jordan I ... Thank you for finding love for me... I can never thank you enough... And Bayonetta being a sister to me... I always felt like you were a nephew and I'm so terribly proud of you" Jeanne began to cry and Hugged him he did to they couldn't say any more Jordan felt like he had a home and a family he was finally at peace ...

Jordan picked up his mask putting it on again "are you already!?" he shouted drawing and lifting his sword they cheered "yer!" they all ran to the doors to the throne room Jordan pushed them open to reveal many demons in-between them and the thrown but it didn't even make Jordan worried he had family and love that's all he needed he was going to win.

They began walking forwards And where immediately attacked Jordan and His family attacked the demons cutting the crowd down 1 by 1 skilfully demons poured at them waving claws and snapping ferocious jaws lined with razor black teeth it did nit frighten Jordan he was the Warlock son of Lucifer the most deadly killer hell had to offer and he was on a mission for the woman he loved he brought out his pistol and began executing them making it more efficient furiously hacking his enemies a whirlwind of death "die you fucking creatures ! Get out of my way!" he now had burning hatred in him he wanted to kill them but then at the back if his mind her remember something his meditation ... To stop Lucifer from taking over when his blood lust set in Jordan retreated back from the horde to where it was safe and sat down and relaxed he remembered what he had to do "think of something happy and keep it in your mind" he was searching his mind for memories when he heard a song it was the killers miss atomic bomb as he closed his eyes he was there standing in front of Katie the lights and cold wind of the fairground and the night sky full of silver stars Katie in front of of him he held her and kissed her that was it he got up and calmly walked up to Demons and his family and mostly thinking about Holding Katie the roof was full of stars he felt the cold sea air on his skin despite him wearing his full cloths and Holding Katie so closed her lips on his it was all he could imagine in the distance he heard Katie talking to him "Jordan ... Jordan" he was back to reality the demons where all dead and Bayonetta Jeanne and Katie where looking at him "you ok Jordan?" "O yer I just tried that battle sleep I didn't want Lucifer to take hold of me ... What what happened?" Katie looked suspired "well you pretty much killed all of them yourself and didn't even speak to us!" Jordan was surprised he couldn't remember what happened "well ok then ... Erm good ha so let's carry on then" Bayonetta thanked him "well done for remembering Jordan thank you" He nodded "now more demons are likely to come through those doors Bayonetta and Jeanne cover us" They nodded "Katie follow me let's do this" they walked up the steps to a large square platform with a thrown at the back and standing in-between them was the night bringer and that girl "I have to admit you have come quite far ... This time I thought I was ready but I wasn't skill full enough to stop you early on it seems with my traps but at least I can kill you now ... Unless we can work out a deal?" Jordan spoke sarcastically "I'm really sorry but I have a deal with Lucifer" The night bringer snapped "DONT BE AN IDIOT BROTHER!" the girl next to him placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered to him calming him down it was like looking in a mirror "farther will betray you brother ... He always will ... But work with me ... Give me the gem and I can help you" Jordan considered it but then told him "I can't you can't control fate! You can't let me and Katie be together" He looked at him honestly "brother trust me ... I want to help you ... I know what it's like to love someone and risk losing them" he looked over to his loved one the blond haired girl they smiled at each other and Kissed it reminded him of him and Katie could he really be the one to brake there love... No he had to for Katie ... He couldn't trust his brother as much as he wanted to "I'm sorry brother ... But I do this for Katie" he walked forward sword drawn "fine then Brother I will send you back to hell ... But I promise to spare Katie if you spare my love" Jordan snorted "whatever" Jordan was the first to swing clashing swords with the night bringer it was quick and violent sparks flying everywhere the clang of the swords was endless and they skilfully and quickly attacked and countered each other's moves it was a furious battle both sides evenly watched Katie watched in suspense and horror as Jordan was almost killed several times Jordan was fighting furiously until their swords locked above them and Jordan saw the opportunity to bring his knee up to his opponents chest and knock him down he then placed his foot on his chest and was about to bring his sword down to kill his opponent when the girl screamed "EDWARD NO! Don't kill him please!" Jordan ignored her and was about to kill him when she charged at Jordan knocking him over then it descended into Chaos as Katie stormed in to protect Jordan "Jordan ... Get off his bitch!" Katie kicked the woman knocking her down by which time Edward (Jordan's brother) came to attack Jordan when he blocked him and kicked him back Jordan got up and began fighting while Katie and her counterpart fought hand to hand ferociously Jordan was off balance slightly and so was Edward they both made some mistakes and soon one of them slip up and fall the attacks where getting less violent as they both became more tiered and Jordan's hands struggled to grab the grip and it shook in his hands while clashing with Edwards sword then after 1 attack Jordan brought his sword around and Knocked Edwards to the floor But then a second later Katie winced in pain "arrr" as she was Knocked to the floor and the girl was pointing a pistol at Katie again they were at an impasse but Jordan acted without thought and when the girl told him to drop his sword he did Edward grabbed his and when the girl let her guard down Jordan brought up his pistol and shot the girl in the shoulder Knocking her down Edward ran towards the thrown and used some kind of magic to create a force field wall in-between him before Jordan could kill him ,Jordan rushed to Katie to Help her up she got up and they walked up to Edward "come on then! Fight me you coward" "no ... I won't kill my own brother not again! Join me I can help you the Girl lying on the floor sat herself up and coughed "Katie ... Come over here" while Jordan and Edward argued Katie kneeled in front of her "what!?" she looked at her feet "I'm sorry Katie" Katie was confused "what why?" "I don't want to fight my sister in law haha ... I'm so sorry our boys have to fight ... I would have preferred to get along really haha I know it seems silly but I really do" Katie nodded and sighed "yer ... me to" "Katie ... I never got to say ... I'm so sorry for kissing you boyfriend and ... Pointing a gun at you I just couldn't bare so see Jordan kill Edward ..." she almost cried "its Ok ... I feel the same about Jordan ..." the girl Smiled at Katie "him I'm Alice it's nice to meet you Katie" On the other hand Jordan and Edward where fiercely arguing but Jordan was insulting Edward, Jordan just wanted to kill him so much he felt it over flow in him Jordan then heard Lucifer's voice as if he was whispering over his shoulder "you need to draw him out ... FORCE him to fight you Jordan!" Jordan asked in his thoughts "how do I do that?" Lucifer laughed "kill the girl ... Send his loved one to me ... Hurt him that will draw him out and then you can kill him and be with Katie! You want that don't you? You have to be with Katie?" Jordan couldn't say no "yes ... I do" Lucifer convinced him "then kill the girl!" Jordan shouted to Edward "ok your time is up 'Brother' you're gonna have to suffer" Edward asked as Jordan turned around towards Alice he asked him "hay ... What are you doing? ... You stay away from her ... We had a deal! PLEASE! Don't I beg you?" As Jordan approached Katie and Alice Katie was smiling "hay Jordan good news we don't have to fight you Jordan!" James ..." Jordan lightly shoved Katie out the way and stood in front of Alice "time to die bitch!" Edward was screaming and shouting "please I beg you I'm putting down the force field! Please don't hurt her! I give up!" Jordan ignored him and Katie's protests "Jordan pleases! We can work this out they can help us! Don't do it! There not our enemy's!" Jordan filled with Hate grabbed Alice by the throat and Lifted her off the floor and Before she could say anything she was choking Katie tried to stop him but he Just Knocked her down Alice chocked and tried to fight Jordan's grip but she was getting weaker until she stopped flailing and Dropped limp not moving or making a noise Jordan had just Murdered a defenceless Girl just to hurt his Brother Katie was shocked and stunned She didn't know who this man was "what have you done Jordan?" He couldn't hear Katie but was shouting "come on then haha! Fight me Edward!" Edward was barely able to stand under his flood of tears he wept "you killed her! WHY?! O FUCKING GOD?!" Jordan laughed "shouldn't have hid behind that force field while your precious girlfriend was out hear haha you dumb Fuck!" Edward stood now trembling with Hate he was angry "Jordan ... I will kill you!" He drew his sword and got really to fight Jordan he wanted to kill him to make pay for murdering Alice his love.

Jordan has his sword ready and blocked the first attack which was heavy and violent Edward was in a fanatical rage he swung his sword heavily Jordan was having a tough time blocking his attacks "I'm going to kill you, you bastard!" Edward cursed at him Jordan heard Lucifer's whispers in his ears "he is making mistakes he getting careless in his rage, finish him! And you can be with Katie" Jordan attacked back quickly and with skill Edward was not as focused and soon Jordan got an opportunity and he sliced across his belly Edward held it with one hand crying out in pain but he was determined to keep fighting "ha ! Is that all you got?" the wound was bad he was leaking blood but he kept fighting Jordan tried his best to weaken him by furiously and relentlessly attacking him until his guard was dropping then Jordan brought the sword straight into Edwards chest He gasped and stopped as he looked down he dropped his sword Jordan kicked him onto his back while holding his sword clearly tearing the wound bigger Jordan kneeled next to him and told him "it's over finally" Edward lying down clutching his wounds laughed slightly "it was over when you decided to side with Lucifer! Haha he played you brother! Like a fool! We all could have defeated him you didn't have to do this!" Jordan shook his head "no you wanted the power to take over the world and you would have killed me to get it!" Edward shook his head "no after the 100's of years we have done this this time is different for both of us we both fell in love and Alice convinced me to not do that, I decided to use the power to kill Lucifer I only wish I could have told you but you were set on killing me as always ... I don't blame you ... And don't blame yourself for what has and is about to happen, it was all Lucifer manipulating us! To kill each other and play his game ... I just wish we had a second chance to change it all... But it's too late ... Just finish me I don't want to live without Alice" Jordan nodded he held his brother in a hug as he came closer he brought his sword trough his Harte Edward was dead.

Jordan turned towards Katie and took off his mask his armour his sword his jacket he was wearing a black shirt and black pants and his boots he offered his hand to help Katie up "it's over Katie... We can be together!" Jordan smiled Katie looked angry "no Jordan! You killed them! They could have helped us! Alice told me how Lucifer planned this ... We can't trust him Jordan!" Jordan felt let down ... "No no it's not true we had a deal when you make a deal with the devil he will have to keep his end ..." Katie looked worried at him holding his arm "please ... It just won't work I know it" Then Bayonetta and Jeanne showed up "is it done?" She looked around and saw the dead body's Jordan shook his head "almost done ... Just one more thing" Jordan looked through his jacket and found the stone Bayonetta asked "Jordan ... What are you doing? Its over ... We won" Jordan shook his head "no its not ... I need to do this so I can be with Katie!" Bayonetta shook her head "no ... It's over ... You CAN be together look nothing happened your both alive!" Lucifer spoke inside his head "she's lying to you ... Trying to trick you" Jordan spoke out loud "but what if she is right Lucifer! What if it is over?" He said angrily "NO! You have to do this ... Or it's over Katie will be lost to you forever! Do you want that? Do you want that to be OVER?" Jordan sighed "no ... I don't ... I will do as you say" Bayonetta realised he was talking to Lucifer "no! Jordan! You have a choice please don't do this! ... Son I love you" Jordan hesitated and Katie Joined in "Jordan ... Please ... Don't do this" Jordan shook his head and said sadly "I can't lose you ... I love you" Jordan turned around and walked towards the thrown "don't do this Jordan!" Bayonetta shouted Katie begged "please! Don't do this"

Walking towards the thrown Jordan felt so much pain and conflict in him his mind said it was the right thing to do despite everything ells telling him not to and then he realised something ... Lucifer WAS manipulating him ... He had done everything wrong he murdered his Brother and Alice and was now betraying his Family ... He had messed up and now he wished we would have done things differently...

Suddenly several gunshots rang out Jordan was confused as he felt like he had be pushed very hard in the back he felt warm liquid on his chest he looked down confused ... There where bullet holes in him he then realised what was happening as the pain hit him and he realised he had been shot and gravity pulled him to the floor Katie screamed out so horrifically loud "JORDAN!" Jordan was looking up at the celling feeling cold apart from the warm pool of blood that was forming around him Katie sat next to him and held him in her arms Tears pouring down her face some landing on him he reached up with a cold weak hand and wiped some way "don't cry Katie ... I love you" She tried to stop but she only cried slightly less "Why Jordan? Why do you have to die?" Jordan sighed "I realised ... Lucifer ... He used me ... This whole time" She cried "I ... I can't ... I can't live without you Jordan" Jordan smiled "you can Katie ... You must for me" She nodded "I ... I'll try ..." she again went into a fit of crying clutching onto him Bayonetta and Jeanne Kneeled by his side both had tears in their eyes Jordan smiled "hay its ok ... Please don't cry I'm the one who is sad ... I let you down mum ..." Bayonetta kissed his cheek "no baby ... You didn't ... I know why you did it its ok we all love you" Jordan sounded sad "he set me up mum ... Lucifer ... He made me do all this" Bayonetta held his hand "I know son ... I'll make that bastard pay!" Jordan shook his head "just don't ... Don't throw your life away on revenge ok? I don't want anyone ells to die" Bayonetta nodded she was crying so much now Jordan looked to Jeanne "hay Jeanne" Jeanne Was crying into her hands but looked up at Jordan "Jordan ... I don't want you to go!" He smiled "no ... Please its ok ... I'm happy to leave you with Luke to watch over you and love you ... You two should get married someday have kids or something ... You to Cereza" They both Laughed Bayonetta told Jordan "I don't think we would make very good wife's or mothers ... It's not what umbra witches do" Jordan held Jeanne's and Bayonetta's hands "you will ... You are grate people just ... Both of you have a good life" They Nodded Jordan was feeling very weak now He looked up to Katie who was still holding him "Katie ..." she was crying but spoke "yyy yesss Jordan?" he wanted to tell her to carry on without him and have a good life but then it really sunk in he was going to Die and be alone he panicked as he felt the blood and the pain even more "I love you Katie! ... I don't want to die!" he cried and his breathing got very Fast Katie looked at his face "Jordan ... Come on Jordan stay awake! I love you ... Don't leave me!" Jordan's breathing slowed down and he placed his hand on Katie's cheek and kissed her she kissed him back until his body became weaker and he stopped kissing and slumped in her arms...

Katie shook him "Jordan ... Wake up ... Jordan ... Come on wake up!" she was shaking him and trying to wake him up "JORDAN! Get up! Please! I love you wake up!" she kissed his cold lips his eyes where closed Bayonetta placed her hand on Katie "Katie ..." She held Jordan's body close to her "no ... Nonononon! NO!" Bayonetta had to tell her because Katie couldn't accept it "Jordan's dead Katie" She hugged him tight crying into his hair as she held her dead lover Katie sat there Crying for 2 hours not letting anyone ells touch him eventually she Picked Jordan up and Carried his Body all the way home she sung to Jordan as he was in Katie's arms "fly me to the moon" Jordan was Dead.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello If you have read up to this far then i'm very surprised and also flattered thank you very much for reading my story i appreciate it and hoped you liked it :) if you have any comments or messages you would like to tell me just lemmi know by posting a review or simply send me a massage , i hoped you liked this story and if the ending made you feel left short well don't worry i'm already in the process of writing a 2nd and the first chapter should be up soon :)

Thanks for reading my story this far and i hope you will read and Review my 2nd story Bayonetta: Broken Hearts coming soon :)


End file.
